Darkness el Inmortal
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Darkness. El doble oscuro de Mike Bluer creado por Arek el Absoluto. Un ser de un poder sin igual que junto con su compañero Demon hacen un dúo extremadamente peligroso. Imposible de matar ya que es inmortal, Darkness hará lo que sea para demostrar a todos porque es el mas poderoso, incluso al Mike Bluer original.
1. Capítulo 1

En el medio del vacío. Un mundo oscuro y hostil donde ningún ser vivo podría sobrevivir, al menos seres vivos normales.

Varias rocas flotaban en medio de aquel extraño y apocalíptico espacio oscuro con estelas moradas o rojas oscuras, estaba sobre una de ellas que era una gran roca plana por arriba, un extraño semental alicornio. Era de pelaje gris con la parte de las patas negras como la oscuridad. Crin bastante largo y roja como de estilo más o menos rebelde. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, donde apenas se le veían unas pupilas violetas oscuras. Su cutie mark era una runa hecha de sangre, dentro de un agujero negro.

Junto a él, sobre una roca más pequeña, estaba un fénix de color rojo sangre y con el pecho negro como la marca de la cutie mark del semental en su pecho.

Aquel alicornio oscuro respondía al nombre de Darkness. Un alicornio cruel y carente de sentimientos, creado por nada menos que Arek el Absoluto, un ser misterioso que muy poco se sabe de él, salvo que pretendes destruir todo el multiuniverso y recrearlo a su imagen. Arek lo creó a partir de unas células de Mike Bluer que nadie sabe como las consiguió y luego empleando a una yegua celeste que la usó como para dar a luz al alicornio oscuro, nadie sabe tampoco que fue de aquella yegua.

El fénix que lo acompañaba se llamaban Demon. Un extraño fénix celeste que puede manejar la diabólica magia, conocida como Magia de Sangre.

El alicornio estaba en cierto modo, arrodillado enfrente de una figura oscura de tamaño colosal, con tres pares de grandes ojos rojos que brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar. Su aspecto no se podía distinguir exactamente. Aquel enorme ser era nada menos que Arek el Absoluto, conocido en otros lugares como el ser oscuro.

Arek: ¡Darkness, hijo mío! ¡Fuiste creado a partir de una parte de ese alicornio conocido como Mike Bluer y una parte de mí yace en ti, dándote todo tu poder oscuro!

Bramaba el ser oscuro, cuya voz se oía por todas partes, como si estuviera en diversos lugares al mismo tiempo. Darkness como su fénix Demon, le escuchaban atentamente sin interrumpirle.

Arek: Tienes poderes equivalentes a los de ese alicornio, que supuestamente está destinado ha destruirme. Pero hay una cosa que te diferencia enormemente respecto a él. Una ventaja que no tiene ni él ni ninguno de sus inútiles compañeros que tiene él.

Darkness seguía escuchando con suma atención las palabras de su amo.

Arek: Mientras mi poder fluya en ti. No podrás morir de ninguna forma. Pueden decapitarte, pueden atravesarte con mil espadas. Puedes sacarte toda la sangre que tengas en tu cuerpo hasta dejarte completamente seco. Pueden desintegrarte hasta desaparecer. Nada de eso importa, ya que eres prácticamente inmortal. Aunque tu cuerpo sea destruido, puedes volver a reconstruirte por completo, incluso aunque no quede absolutamente nada de ti. Eres mi mayor creación, hijo mío. Eres mi heraldo de la destrucción.

Bramaba el ser oscuro con cierto tono de satisfacción personal. El alicornio alzando su cabeza para ver a ser oscuro, le respondió de forma respetuosa.

Darkness: Cosa que os agradezco, padre...

Arek: Tu fénix celeste tampoco es una ave ordinaria. Fue creado a partir de esencia de fénix celeste y completamente impregnado de la poderosa y antigua Magia de Sangre. Permitiendo así tener poderes únicos. Cuando os fusionáis, obtenéis poderes inimaginables.

Demon: Sobre todo cuando se trata de matar a gente. je, je, je.

Se reía el fénix con una sonrisa macabra.

Arek: Es hora de probar vuestro poder. Os tengo asignada una misión al respecto.

Decía el ser oscuro que mediante su poder, creaba un portal que revelaba otro mundo.

Arek: En este miserable mundo, los ponis vivían esclavizados porque las naciones de grifos, cebras, dragones, minotauros y changelins se unieron contra Equestria y acabaron conquistándolos. La princesa Twilight trató de acabar con la alianza, pero para su desgracia, las demás princesa en su cobardía, se unieron al enemigo en vez de luchar por su raza y a causa de eso fracaso. También a causa de un dragón violeta que no creo que haga falta que os cuente de quién se trata.

Darkness: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, padre?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Arek ahí le respondió.

Arek: La princesa Twilight ahora es prisionera, pero sus deseos de venganza, en especial del dragón que odia con toda su alma, perduran en ella. Estoy seguro que si la ofreces la oportunidad de vengarse tanto del dragón como los responsables de su fracaso, aceptará unirse a nosotros y gobernar ese mundo en mi nombre.

Darkness: Cumpliré con tu petición, padre.

Demon: Je, je, je. Sobre todo si hay masacre por medio.

Arek: Puedes emplear a las fuerzas necron leales a mí. Ha informado al Gran Señor Mallash de tu misión y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Darkness: Cumpliremos con la misión, padre.

El alicornio oscuro y el fénix, cruzaron el portal yendo a ese mundo.

 **Mundo "Tinieblas de Guerra" de "Eyedragon Ancalagon".**

En el foso, Twilight estaba verdaderamente furiosa y llena de odio. El plan era perfecto. Solo tenía que reunir a todos los ponis en contra de la alianza de Sion. Matar a todos sus habitantes y luego hacer que los ponis fueran los amos de todo.

Pero en el último momento, las demás princesas en un gran acto de cobardía y de ceguera ante la realidad, se unieron a sus más odiados enemigos y por ello, su plan fracaso.

También fue a causa de Spike. Aquel dragón responsable de que hace 300 años, Equestria acabara esclavizada por las demás razas aliadas.

Su ira y odio hacia Spike, era lo que más la hacía enfurecer por dentro.

Twilight: Juro que Spike pagara por esto. Tanto él como el resto de los traidores lo pagaran. Haré que ardan en el infierno algún día de estos, aunque me lleve toda la eternidad hacerlo.

Decía con odio la alicornio. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

Darkness: Quizás te podamos ayudar con eso.

La eludida se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

Twilight: ¿Un alicornio macho? ¡Pero...! ¡Se supone que no hay alicornios machos en el mundo!

Exclamaba sorprendida la yegua, al ver ante ella a un imponente alicornio de aspecto siniestro, del cual resultaba bastante intimidante. El alicornio con expresión seria, la respondió.

Darkness: Pues como ves. Soy un macho alicornio ¿Acaso no es evidente?

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí? Dime quién eres inmediatamente.

Le existía la alicornio con expresión molesta. Darkness sin abandonar su expresión seria, la respondió con cierta indiferencia.

Darkness: He venido aquí para hacerte una propuesta que estoy segura que te interesara. La cuestión es...¿Hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a llegar por tu venganza?

Ahí la atención de Twilight se centró en gran medida en el alicornio oscuro.

Darkness: Dime, Twilight ¿Te gustaría vengarte de tus enemigos? ¿Demostrar a todos los ponis que tenías razón desde el principio? ¿Te gustaría hacer sufrir tanto a ese dragón de Spike como a toda su familia y amigos?

La iba preguntando el alicornio, mientras la yegua le escuchaba cada vez más interesada.

Durante un rato, estuvo el alicornio oscuro explicando a la alicornio varias cosas. No se podía saber que la decía el alicornio a Twilight, pero gradualmente, la sonrisa de la alicornio se hacía más amplia como más perversa.

Darkness: Entonces...¿Aceptas?

Twilight: Con tal de obtener venganza contra aquellos que me traicionaron. Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me digáis.

Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa verdaderamente malvada. El alicornio sombrío, asintiendo la comentó a ésta.

Darkness: Excelente. Pero antes, una cosa.

El alicornio colocó sus dos cascos delanteros a ambos lados de la cabeza de Twilight. Un flujo mágico surgió de sus cascos y parecía que estaba extrayendo algo de la cabeza de la alicornio. Luego de un rato, el semental separó sus cascos de la cabeza de la alicornio y ahí la dijo a ésta.

Darkness: Una copia de tus actuales recuerdos. Y ahora el siguiente paso del plan...¡Demon!

Demon: A la orden.

Apareció volando ante la llamada el fénix rojo y este realizó un hechizo que creó un circulo de conjuros en el suelo. El alicornio y el fénix se colocaron en el circulo, donde dicho círculo brilló con un color rojo sangre. El alicornio miró a Twilight con una expresión seria, mientras la decía a ésta.

Darkness: Nos vemos en el pasado, princesa.

Dijo el alicornio, justo cuando el circulo brilló con mayor intensidad y una luz cubrió al alicornio y al fénix donde ambos desaparecieron, quedando sola la alicornio donde ésta tenía una expresión diabólica, sintiendo que por fin iba a tener la venganza que tanto ansiaba.

 **"50 años antes del fin de la revuelta de Twilight contra Sion"**

En el castillo de Canterlot, donde actualmente estaba la capital custodiado por grifos, cebras, minotauros, changelings y dragones, se asomaba por el balcón la princesa Twilight. Ésta miraba con odio a todas la razas no ponis que estaban en el lugar, deseosa de obtener venganza sobre todo ellos, en especial contra Spike a quien más ira y odio sentía.

Twilight: Algún día obtendré mi venganza. Sobre todo contra ti, Spike.

Darkness: Y al final la obtendrás, Twilight.

La yegua se giró rápidamente para ver ante ella a Darkness. La alicornio se sorprendió al ver al alicornio, junto a un extraño fénix.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú?

Darkness: El que te dará lo que deseas.

Respondió el alicornio, colocando sus cascos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la alicornio. Antes de que ésta fuera a hacer algo, el alicornio introdujo en su mente de Twilight, todos los recuerdos de la Twilight futuro. Cuando terminó, la yegua miró a todas partes y preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Estamos?

Demon: Así es. Aquí es donde empieza...Tu venganza. Je, je, je, je.

Respondió el fénix. Twilight sonrió perversamentem ya que sentía que por fin obtendría su más ansiada venganza.

 **"50 años después de aquel día"**

En una zona amurallada donde antes era una ciudad de Equestria, pero ahora no era más que una prisión para ponis peligrosos, estaba sufriendo un intenso ataque. Las fuerzas de Sion estaban tratando de detener a un extraño enemigo nunca antes visto, pero para desgracia de éstos, poco podían hacer.

Las tropas de Sion compuestos por grifos, cebras, changelins y minotauros, avanzaban corriendo hacia el enemigo armados con espadas y lanzas, dispuestos a frenar a sus misteriosos atacantes. Por desgracia, todos éstos caían asesinados por extraños los extraños desconocidos.

Un general grifo que estaba dirigiendo la batalla, trataba de mantenerse impasible desde lo alto de la muralla. Por desgracia, no veía esperanza alguna de salir de esa situación.

Desde ahí, el general veía como los arqueros apostados en la muralla, disparaban sus flechas, pero unas bolas de fuego rojas de gran tamaño impactaron donde estabas los arqueros, desintegrándolos por completo, quedando por último los huesos de éstos antes de reducirse por completo a cenizas.

Una cebra corría rápidamente hacia el general para informarle.

Cebra: ¡General! ¡Nos están destrozando! ¡Casi todas las tropas han sido aniquiladas! Apenas tenemos con que defendernos de esas...esas cosas...

Le informaba completamente aterrada la cebra, sintiendo que el fin estaba cerca. El general mantenía la calma, aunque en el fondo sentía que era una batalla perdida. Al final para calmar a la cebra, le dijo a ésta.

General: Sé que estamos pasando por malos momentos, hijo, pero si esta es nuestra última batalla, nos llevaremos a varios de ellos por delante. El escuadrón de dragones están listos para descender desde su ubicación oculta en las nubes y atacar a esos desgraciados con sus llamaradas. Créeme que muchos de nuestros enemigos no lo contarán.

Decía en cierto modo con aire de optimismo el general. El grifo tenía preparado a todo un escuadrón de enormes dragones oculto en las nubes, listos para descender en picado y lanzar sus más potentes llamaradas, capaces de calcinar a sus enemigos. Si iban a morir, lo harían llevándose a tantos enemigos como pudiesen.

Por desgracia, el optimismo del general desapareció cuando vio caer del cielo a los dragones que se suponen que tenía que atacar. Todos los dragones se estrellaban contra el cielo con marcas de quemaduras, o con partes de sus cuerpos perdidas de forma inexplicable. El general y la cebra miraron sorprendidos como cientos de dragones caían del cielo, todos éstos completamente muertos.

General: Pero...Esos eran los dragones que tenían que atacar ahora, pero...¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué están todos muertos?

Preguntaba sorprendido y a la vez que asustado el general, al ver a su fuerza principal de ataque de dragones, todos éstos muertos de forma inexplicable. En ese momento, una gran sombra cubrió al general y la cebra que no pasó desapercibida para éstos y miraron con horror a su origen.

Cebra: ¡General! ¿Qué..qué es eso?

Gritó la cebra con una enorme expresión de miedo ante lo que tenía encima de ellos. El general también asustado, contestó.

General: Mucho me temo...que nuestro fin...

Dijo esto último el general, antes de que ambos fueron cubiertos por un extraño láser rojo que desintegró a ambos como si nada.

En el interior de la prisión que estaba en dicha ciudad. Tras unas grandes puertas de metal habían varios grifos, dragones, cebras, changelins y minotauros. Todos fuertemente armados y sólidas armaduras, custodiando a varios prisioneros ponis de la prisión. Cuando comenzó el ataque, se les encomendó a éstos vigilar a los prisioneros ponis para que nadie los sacara de allí.

Las fuertes explosiones que se oían en el exterior como los intensos temblores que percibían, hacían que los soldados de Sión se pudieron enormemente nerviosos. En cambio, los ponis que miraban con odio a los soldados, pero con sonrisas perversas, les iban diciendo a éstos.

Pony: Venga. Sacadnos de esta agujero.

Pony2: Vais a morir de todos modos. Así que haced el favor de sacarnos.

Pony3: Y puede...Y he dicho puede...Que os perdonen la vida si lo hacéis. Aunque lo dudo claro. Ja, ja, ja,

Se reían los prisioneros ponis con sonrisas perversas, presintiendo que su liberación estaba cerca. Un minotauro armado con un hacha que era el líder del grupo, mirando con autoridad a los prisioneros, les respondió.

Minotauro: No pensamos sacaros de aquí, ponis. Somos leales a Sion hasta la muerte.

Pony4: La muerte puede estar más cerca de lo que crees, cabeza de toro inútil.

Respondió otro prisionero pony de forma burlona. En ese momento, oyeron un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la puerta de metal. Cosa que alertó a los soldados.

Changeling: Señor...Me temo que el enemigo ha llegado...

Informaba con miedo el changeling al minotauro. El minotauro manteniendo la calma de sus tropas, les decía a todos.

Minotauro: Calmaos. Mantened la calma.

Pese a sus palabras, los soldados no estaban tranquilos. Hace unas horas, todo estaba en calma en la ciudad. Hasta que de repente, sufrieron un intenso ataque de un enemigo completamente desconocido para ellos. Unos enemigos que aparecieron de repente sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta ahora. Atacaron a las tropas de Sion con armas y tácticas nunca antes vistas, donde acabaron con cientos de soldados leales de Sion con una facilidad pasmosa. Las tropas trataron de detenerlos, pero eran masacradas sin piedad por el extraño enemigo desconocido. Y lo peor de todo, es que habían llegado justo a sus puertas.

Los golpes continuaban en la puerta, poniendo más nerviosos a los soldados, especialmente cuando notaron que con cada golpe, abollaba la enorme puerta de metal cada vez más. Uno tras otro, hasta que un golpe final derribó de golpe las grandes puertas de metal como si nada.

Los soldados en alerta, empuñaron sus armas listos para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que apareciera. Pero su sorpresa fue que fue solo uno el que apareció.

Un semental alicornio como nunca antes habían visto. Pero no un alicornio cualquiera, sino nada menos que Darkness, siendo acompañado por su fénix Demon. El alicornio pasando por la puerta, se paró a varios metros de los soldados que lo miraban con suma atención al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaban con sus armas. El alicornio notando a los soldados, les decía con tono serio a éstos

Darkness: Soy Darkness. Y he venido a liberar a los prisioneros ponis que fueron injustamente encerrados. Liberadlos ahora y no os haré daño.

Demon: Yo preferiría hacerlos sufrir lentamente y verlos agonizar hasta la muerte Je, je, je.

Completaba el fénix rojo oscuro con una sonrisa perversa. El minotauro líder, viendo eso, le gritó al alicornio.

Minotauro: ¡Ni un paso o te mataremos! ¡Somos 30 contra uno!

Amenazaba el minotauro alzando su hacha. Pese a la amenaza, el alicornio se mantuvo impasible. El fénix con una sonrisa burlona y perversa, respondió.

Demon: Lo sé. Injusto para vosotros ya que os superamos en poder, pero da igual. Vais a morir igualmente si os enfretais a mi compañero.

Decía esto el fénix con malicia. Al contrario que el ave, su compañero tenía cierta expresión de aburrimiento ante la idea de perder el tiempo con seres inferiores. Darkness se puso a caminar hacia estos.

Minotauro: ¡Arqueros, preparaos!

Mandaba el minotauro a los arqueros que rápidamente apuntaron al unicornio. El fénix que estaba en la grupa del alicornio, voló hasta quedarse en una viga para contemplar en primera línea la masacre inminente.

Minotauro: ¡Ni un paso más o dispararemos!

Le ordenaba el minotauro, mientras apuntaba con su hacha el alicornio. Darkness ignoraba por completo las amenazas del minotauro y seguía avanzando.

Minotauro: Tú lo has querido ¡Arqueros, disparad!

Los arqueros dispararon sus flechas donde todas ellas se dirigieron al alicornio que seguía avanzando tranquilamente. Todas las flechas se clavaron en diversas partes de su cuerpo sin piedad, haciendo retroceder un poco al alicornio.

Los soldados miraban satisfechos de haberlo frenado, pero su sorpresa fue ver que pese a todas las flechas que habían alcanzado al alicornio, éste se puso en firme y miró a los soldados de Sion con una expresión seria.

Darkness: Hmm. Patético...

Minotauro: ¡Imposible! ¡Ningún pony normal sobrevive a eso!

Exclamaba sorprendido y a su vez asustado el minotauro ante lo que presenciaba. Mientras el alicornio iluminó su cuerno, haciendo que las flechas se desintegraran en el acto. Luego disparó un rayo que si dividió en varias flechas de luz roja, donde todas éstas atravesaron el corazón de todos los arqueros, matando a todos estos a la vez.

Minotauro: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todos, atacad!

Los soldados armados con espadas y lanzas, rodearon al alicornio y entre todos le atacaron a la vez, atravesando con sus armas por todo el cuerpo del alicornio. Pese al ataque, el alicornio se mantuvo impasible como si no sintiera nada en absoluto y sin abandonar su expresión seria, miró al minotauro donde este último no se creía lo que estaba presenciando.

Minotauro: Imposible...¿Quiñen eres tú...?

Preguntaba el minotauro que al igual que sus hombres que no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, sentía un gran miedo en su interior. El alicornio oscuro, respondió.

Darkness: Yo soy Darkness...El Hijo de Arek el Absoluto...Y soy su heraldo de la muerte...

Dijo esto el alicornio, aun teniendo a los soldados clavando fuertemente sus armas por todo su cuerpo. El alicornio extendió un brazo apuntando hacia el cielo y por ella disparó una esfera roja que subió hacia el techo, siendo seguido por la mirada de todos. Ahí dicha esfera comenzó a crecer, hasta doblar su tamaño y de ella surgieron infinidad de rayos mágicos que iban directos hacia los soldados.

Los ponis de prisión miraban con gran satisfacción, como los soldados eran atravesados del corazón por los ataques mágicos lanzados por la esfera. Todos morían de forma horrible para placer de los ponis.

Una vez todos muertos salvo el minotauro, el alicornio destruyó con un pensamiento las armas que tenía clavadas en su cuerpo y mirando al minotauro con expresión seria, le decía a éste.

Darkness: Bien. Solo quedas tú ¿Vas a ser más inteligente que tus compañeros y te marcharas? ¿O acaso vas a cometer la estupided de luchar por nada?

Decía con una expresión seria y sin emoción el alicornio. El minotauro estaba aterrado al ver con que facilidad había matado el alicornio a sus hombres, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el alicornio liberase a los prisioneros. Con un último acto de valor, l minotauro alzó su hacha y se lanzó hacia el alicornio.

Minotauro: ¡MUEREEEE...!

Gritó el minotauro, alzando su hacha y la bajó dispuesto ha matar al alicornio, pero Darkness desapareció de vista justo para esquivar el hachazo. El minotauro sorprendido, miró por todas partes, sin darse cuenta que el alicornio reapareció justo detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que formaba en su casco una extraña espada hecha de diamante morado oscuro.

Darkness: ¿Me buscabas?

El minotauro al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de él, se giró rápidamente para golpearle con su hacha. Por desgracia, el alicornio esquivó el ataque y con un golpe de su espada, le cortó el brazo armado, haciéndolo caer el suelo la extremidad perdida y hacer gritar de dolor al minotauro.

Aquello no se detuvo ahí y con dos veloces movimientos, le cercenó las dos piernas al minotauro, haciendo que este último cayera al suelo, quedando solo un brazo.

El minotauro se arrastraba por el suelo con su único brazo, mientras perdía sangre y más sangre que se esparcía por el suelo a través de sus extremidades perdidas. El minotauro veía con horror como el alicornio se acercaba lentamente a él y ahí el minotauro le rogaba.

Minotauro: Por favor...Tengo una esposa y tres hijos...Se lo suplico...

Pese a las súplicas del minotauro. El alicornio con indiferencia, colocó su espada encima de su cabeza. Luego le clavó dicha espada en la cabeza del minotauro, acabando definitivamente con él y con un golpe de brazo, le arrancó la cabeza quedando ésta clavada en la espada. Sobraba decir que los prisioneros disfrutaron del espectáculo con gran placer. Demon que seguía en su sitio, había disfrutando de la masacre ocasionada por su compañero.

Una vez todos los soldados muertos. Darkness con su magia, arrancó todas las puestas de las celdas, liberando a los prisioneros. Éstos tras darle las gracias por su liberación, se marcharon rápidamente de allí. El alicornio se acercó a un prisionero que todavía quedaba. Un pegaso blanco con crines negras y ojos azules con una cutie mark en forma de símbolo de tanit.

Darkness: Hannibal Barca, supongo.

Hannibal: Así es. Me hablaron de ti. De como vienes dispuesto a castigar a estos miserables de la república.

Respondía el pegaso. Darkness sin abandonar su expresión seria, le respondió.

Darkness: Pues felicidades. Tus hombres y tú os unís al ejercito del amo Arek ¿Listo para hacer sufrir a los miserables de Sion?

El pegaso no dijo nada, pero sonrió perversamente, presintiendo que ahora la venganza de los ponis hacia Sion, estaba más cerca que nunca.

 **Nota autor: Hace tiempo, hablé con mi amigo Eyedragon Ancalagón sobre hacer una versión alternativa de su fanfic "Tinieblas de la Guerra". Para entonces, no tenía por donde empezar, pero ahora dispongo de los medios para hacer la nueva versión.**

 **Darkness como su fénix Demon, son OCs creados por mis amigos "S.W.A.T. or Team Wild" que apareció hace tiempo a casi finales de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad".**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota autor: Parte tomada del fanfic "Tinieblas de Guerra" anteriormente mencionado en el primer capítulo**

Por el cielo, sobrevolando por las montañas cercanas al Imperio de Cristal, iba un dragón. Un dragón pequeño, algo mayor que un minotauro. Vestía una armadura negra.

Aquel dragón era nada menos que Spike. Un importante general del reino de Sion.

Tras volar por un rato al norte, llegó a un hermoso valle en el cual estaba ubicada una inmensa ciudad, la misma estaba dividida en tres distritos por tres murallas. El tamaño de dicha ciudad era inmensa, con capacidad de para más de 150.000 habitantes. Aquella ciudadela era nada menos que Sion.

El dragón descendió hasta la entrada de la ciudad, donde era custodiada por unos 5 guardias, uno da cada especie de los miembros de las cinco razas, cebras, changelings, grifos, minotauros. Nada más ver al dragón, le hicieron un saludo militar.

El dragón entró por la ciudad, donde podía ver a cada una de las cinco razas conviviendo en armonía, incluso parejas mixtas de cada una de éstas. Spike miraba con orgullo dicha ciudad. Luego de un rato caminando, llegó al segundo distrito que tenía un aspecto más comercial, donde había muchas tiendas y parques a diferencia del primer distrito donde estaba hace poco, donde la mayoría eran casas.

El tercero era más pequeño comparando con las dos anteriores. Estaba compuestos por parques y las residencias de los líderes políticos.

Spike caminó por las calles hasta una casa algo grande, pero no muy llamativa, metió la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta para entrar en su casa. Casi al instante, es tirado al suelo por un pequeño dragón color morado con escamas azules y ojos del mismo color.

Dragoncillo: ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!

Gritaba el infante, mientras abrazaba a Spike.

Spike: ¡Thorin, hijo mío! ¿Has cuidado bien de tu madre?

Preguntaba el dragón sonriente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. En ese momento, se oyó cerca de éstos una voz femenina.

¿?: Claro que lo hizo.

De la casa salió una dragona blanca con escamas y ojos azules, la misma se acercó a Spike y le dio un beso.

Dragona: Te extrañe, querido.

Spike: Me alegra haber vuelto, Perséfone.

Respondió el dragón, mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

Tras pasar un tiempo en familia, Spike recibió la visita de un viejo amigo suyo. Un grifo llamado Escipión. Tras dejar salir a su hijo a jugar al patio. El dragón Spike junto con su esposa y su amigo, fueron a un cuarto para sentarse y ponerse a hablar.

 **Nota autor: Algunas partes las saque de dicho fanfic, por lo que me saltaré algunas partes para no hacerlo muy repetitivo respecto al fanfic.**

Escipión: Spike. Perséfone, estoy preocupado. Temo por la seguridad de nuestra amada ciudad Sion y de nuestro estilo de vida.

Decía con tono preocupado el grifo.

Perséfone: ¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Hannibal Barca, el pony que escapó de Manhattan hace 7 días?

Preguntó la dragona.

Escipión: Exactamente. Estoy más que seguro que estarán al tanto de lo que aconteció durante esa semana.

Spike: Sí ¿Cáantos exactamente escaparon?

Escipión: Por lo que sabemos, Hannibal liberó a unos 150 ponis del pueblo de Huffington, y el día de ayer hubo una fuga no solo en Filidelfia, sino en varias ciudades al mismo tiempo donde miles de ponis lograron escapar gracias a ese Hannibal y al misterioso grupo que le ayudan.

Perséfone: ¿Misterioso grupo?

Escipión: No es oficial todavía. Pero se rumorea que Hannibal lo ayuda un grupo de extraños ponis que no provienen siquiera de Equestria, sino de tierras lejanas. Eso es lo que se cree.

Spike: Curioso. No sabía que hubiera más ponis aparte de Equestria por el mundo.

Comentaba pensativo el dragón. El grifo ahí le comentó.

Escipión: No se sabe quienes son estos poni,s pero por desgracia, no hay mucha información sobre ellos. Ya que hasta ahora, no ha habido supervivientes. Solo se tiene un nombre. Uno que ha estado grabado en paredes y edificios. Un extraño nombre llamado "Necron".

Perséfone: ¿Necron?

Spike: Jamás oí un nombre parecido.

Escipión: Ni nadie de Sion. Se cree que es el nombre del misterioso grupo de ponis que ayuda a Hannibal. También se rumorea que a Hannibal le ayuda un extraño pony. Uno nunca antes visto. No hay muchos datos sobre este pony, debido a que nadie que se ha topado con él, haya sobrevivido para contarlo. Pero se cree que es un macho alicornio.

Ambos dragones miraron sorprendidos al grifo cuando mencionó la última parte.

Spike: ¿Un macho alicornio?

Perséfone: Eso es imposible. Se supone que no hay mas alicornios que las princesas. Y mucho menos un macho.

Comentaban ambos dragones, sin creerse la última parte contada por su viejo amigo. El grifo comprendiendo a lo que se referían ambos dragones, les contestó a éstos.

Escipión: Lo sé. A mí también me cuesta creer mucho esa parte. Pero una cosa es segura. Vienen dispuestos a todo y hay que hacer algo.

 **Nota: Suprimo parte de la conversación, porque se repite en el fanfic mencionado.**

Perséfone: ¿Y qué te hace creer que él piensa de esa manera? Parte de él es un ser vivo, por lo tanto, tiene lo que nosotros llamamos humanidad y piedad.

El grifo no parecía muy convencido por las palabras de la dragona y la contestó serio.

Escipión: ¿Eso crees? Miren. Hay datos de él y del misterioso grupo de ponis que la prensa no público por miedo a la reacción pública.

El grifo sacó de sus ropas unas fotos y las puso sobre la mesa.

Escipión: Esto lo descubrimos ayer.

Spike y Perséfone quedaron horrorizados. Eran imágenes de crías de dragones, changelins, grifos, cebras y minotauros, todos masacrados violentamente. Había algunos que tenían horrendos mensajes escritos en sus cuerpos, pero no escritos con tinta. Tenían cortes en sus cuerpos como si con espadas se hubieran hechos, solo que había algo extraño en ellas. En los lugares de los cortes, tenían señales de quemaduras, como si se lo hubiesen hecho con una espada al rojo vivo o incendiaria.

Escipión: Mataron a los padres de ellos primero, luego tomaron a los niños, cuando exploramos sus cuerpos, tenían extrañas heridas. No parecían hechas con armas convencionales como espadas, lanzas o flechas. Apenas logramos identificar la naturaleza de como los asesinaron a éstos. También encontramos esta nota.

Decía el grifo, sacando una nota y dejándola a Spike, donde éste y su esposa pudieron leer lo siguiente.

"Hora de que paguen, malditos. Esto es para que vean lo que les pasará por habernos humillado, no tendremos piedad ni con ustedes ni con sus niños, sobre todo con sus niños".

"Firma Hannibal Barca, larga vida a Equestria y a las princesas".

"No esperéis salvaros de ésta. Contamos con la ayuda de los necron y de su Flota de la Muerte. También contamos con la ayuda de Darkness, el fiel servidor de Arek el Absoluto. El guerrero inmortal con poder capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros".

Al terminar de leer la nota, tanto Spike como Perséfone se llenaron de miedo, pensaron en su hijo ¿Que le haría Hannibal si lo pudiera tener en sus cascos? De todos modos había una cosa que les llamaba la atención. Era sobre el nombre de los necron, Flota de la Muerte y el llamado Darkneess

Spike: Necron...Darkness.

Perséfone: No me suena ninguno de esos nombres.

Escipión: Nadie sabe quiénes son, pero por lo visto tienen mucho poder. En apenas unos días, han arrasado poblados y ciudades enteras sin que quedarán supervivientes para contar quiénes son y que tácticas utilizan. Por favor, amigos, os necesitamos.

Spike y Perséfone se pusieron de acuerdo. Tenían que detener a Hannibal como a sus misteriosos aliados. Al grifo alegrándose de contar con su apoyo, les informó de lo siguiente.

Escipión: Bien, todo arreglado. Habrá una reunión del consejo mañana a las 6 am, los esperó ahí.

Dicho eso, el grifo se levanta y se retiró.

Más tarde, en algún punto del bosque Everfree.

Una pequeña división de unos 150 soldados de Sion, patrullaba el bosque. Su misión era explorar el bosque en busca de los fugados de la cárcel. Pero de pronto, un minotauro vestido con una armadura dorada y una capa púrpura, dio la orden a todos para que paren la marcha.

Changeling: ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

Minotauro líder: Teniente ¿Escucha eso?

Preguntó el minotauro. El changeling guardó silencio y prestó atención. Al cabo de unos momentos, logró escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de ambos flancos de la formación.

Changeling: Lo oigo ¿Qué cree que sea?

Minotauro: No lo sé, pero no me agrada ¡Formación erizo, teniente!

El changeling asintió ante la orden.

Changeling: Como ordene, señor ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡FORMACIÓN ERIZO!

Inmediatamente, todos los minotauros formaron un muro de escudos, mientras que ponían sus lanzas a manera de picas a ambos flancos, las cebras se pusieron sobre los hombros de los minotauros, mientras desenvainaban dos sables cortos, luego los changelings y grifos se pusieron en el aire armados con arcos y ballestas, los dragones en el centro a modo de artillería viviente, listos para disparar sus llamaradas.

Los soldados se ponían nerviosos, escuchaba alguno que otro murmullo que provenía del interior del boques e incluso veían figuras moviéndose.

Minotauro: Tranquilos. Somos soldados de Sion, no podemos sentir miedo ni nada puede pararnos...

Decía el minotauro tratando de calmar a sus tropas, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque algo le atravesó la cabeza, matándolo al instante. Nadie pudo ver que fue lo que le atravesó la cabeza a su superior, pero inmediatamente los minotauros acomodaron sus escudos y los dragones usaron sus alas y escamas a modo de escudo.

En ese instante por alrededor de ellos surgieron, infinidad de disparos, pero no eran flechas. Eran extrañas balas de energía roja a modo de láser que iban directos hacia ellos. Los minotauros y dragones se mantuvieron en firme, pero inesperadamente aquellos disparos lograban traspasar los escudos como si fueran de papel, hiriendo o matando a la mayoría de ellos. Los dragones sufrían múltiples heridas por aquellos extraños disparos que inexplicablemente sus escamas apenas podían protegerlos de los disparos.

Los grifos y changelings disparaban flechas y rayos a la nada, tratando de ubicar a sus atacantes, pero de pronto vieron emerger de los árboles algo extraño. Eran como unas extrañas piezas de metal alargadas donde en la parte de atrás echaban fuego como lo haría un dragón, e iba velozmente hacia estos. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar o saber que eran, dichos objetos llegaron hasta ellos y explotaron, matando a la mayoría de ellos que no se esperaban que fueran explosivos.

Changeling: ¡Emboscada!

Gritó el changeling antes de ser abatido por un disparo en la cabeza que lo mató. Los grifos y changeling caían como moscas antes los extraños disparos y objetos voladoras explosivos, así que no tuvieron más remedio que tomar tierra, ya que quedarse en el aire era un suicidio.

En ese momento, vieron emerger del bosque a un grupo de ponis que los rodeaban, solo que tenían una apariencia que los soldados se Sion jamás habían visto u oído en su vida.

Eran extraños ponis de color del pelaje oscuros. Parecían pegasos, ya que poseían alas, solo que éstas estaban hechas de una extraña luz roja como su plumas de luz se tratasen. También había otros que tenían alas como las de los bat pony, solo que algo más grandes. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja que resultaba intimidante. Portaban extrañas armaduras negras con detalles rojos de un diseño nunca antes visto y de aspecto intimidante. Había dos grupos de aquellos misteriosos ponis, empuñando aquellas extrañas armaduras.

Los primeros llevaban armaduras negras con detalles rojos de aspecto intimidante, casi demoniaco en especial por el casco en forma de cabeza de demonio y hombreras de pinchos. Éstos portaban en sus brazos unas extrañas armas de metal alargado que parecían ballestas, pero sin cuerda ni el arco. Con un extraño núcleo rojo brillante en casi en el centro del arma.

Los otros portaban armaduras que les cubrían gran parte del cuerpo, de metal negro con detalles rojos. Inexplicablemente éstos no parecían portar arma alguna, cosa que extraño a las tropas se Sion que no se explicaban, porque aquellos otros ponis no llevaban armas.

Las tropas de Sion no se quedaron a pensar demasiado e inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque. Los ponis que parecían portar armas, apuntaron con ellas al enemigo. En ese momento, de dichas armas comenzaron a disparar infinidad de balas de energía roja que iban atravesando a las tropas que se iban acercando, hiriendo o matando a la mayoría de ellos.

Los que estaban a punto de llegar hasta ellos, se toparon con los que parecían estar desarmados, pero estos últimos se pusieron de pie sobre sus patas traseras y extendiendo sus brazos, donde de la armadura de los brazos surgieron dos cuchillas de energía roja para sorpresa de las tropas de Sion que no se esperaban en absoluto eso.

Los ponis con cuchillas de energía roja se desplazaron a una velocidad nada normal para un pony, donde les permitió llegar enseguida hasta las tropas de Sion y ahí comenzaron a realizar veloces y mortales cortes contra éstos.

Un minotauro alzando su hacha trató de partir en dos a uno de las cuchillas, pero el pony lo esquivó con una facilidad pasmosa y contraatacó, enterrando su cuchillas en el pecho del minotauro, matándolo así.

Varios grifos y changelings alzaron el vuelo para atacar al enemigo desde arriba, pero los ponis de las armas de largo alcance los iban abatiendo con sus múltiples disparos, donde la mayoría de grifos y changeling, caían muertos al suelo.

Las cebras empleando espadas en ambos cascos, trataron de combatir a los de las cuchillas. Las cebras eran conocidas por su gran habilidad en el combate cercano. Por desgracia, su habilidad de combate eran prácticamente opacada por aquellos ponis cuya destreza de combate superaba a la de éstas con una diferencia abisal. En apenas minutos, todas las cebras acabaron despedazadas o decapitadas.

Los dragones lograban aguantar mejor los disparos enemigos y lanzaron llamaradas contra los ponis, pero inexplicablemente el fuego no parecía siquiera dañarlos, como si una barrera invisible los protegiera. En ese momento, varios de las cuchillas llegaron rápidamente hacia los dragones y escalando a gran velocidad por sus cuerpos, les cortaban las alas o el cuello e incluso atravesándoles las cabezas, matándolos al instante a éstos.

El miedo enseguida invadió a las tropas de Sion, que eran rápidamente diezmadas por aquellos extraños ponis que lograban matarlos a todos éstos sin apenas dificultad, y lo peor de todo es que hasta ahora, no habían logrado matar a uno solo de ellos.

En medio de aquella masacre, apareció Hannibal portando una armadura similar a los que usaban las cuchillas de energía roja, solo que más elaborada indicando que era de mayor rango. También tenía el mismo tipo de arma cargando en la espalda como los que realizaban los disparos de energía con que mataban al enemigo a distancia, solo que de diseño más elaborado.

Hannibal: ¡Muerte a la república de Sion, muerte a todos lo que la defiendan!

Gritaba el pegaso, mientras duraba la masacre.

Cuando todo terminó, el suelo estaba cubierto de restos despedazados de las tropas de Sion. Hannibal Barca estaba admirando la masacre impuesta a Sion. De pronto dos, soldados de los que portaban armas a distancia, se le acercan a un changeling atado y herido. En su rostro se notaba el temor que tenía.

Hannibal: Ahh, los changelings, una de las especies más repugnantes del planeta.

Decía el pegaso con tono de satisfacción. El changeling muerto de miedo, le rogó por su vida.

Changeling: Por favor, señor, tengo hijos.

Hannibal: ¿En serio? Pues ve con ellos.

Dijo el pegaso, activando una cuchillas de energía de su armadura y le cortó las cuerdas. El changeling ahora libre, salió volando a toda velocidad, pero Hannibal sacando de su armadura un rifle de energía, apuntó al changeling con ella y realizó un disparo que atravesó la cabeza donde ahí lo mató.

Hannibal: Quizás pueda hacerles una visita.

Decía el pegaso con una sonrisa perversa. Luego mirando el rifle con que mató al changeling, comento.

Hannibal: Debo reconocerlo, Zoltark. Los necron poseéis buenos juguetes.

¿?: Claro ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Dijo apareciendo otro pony como los que acompañaban a Hannibal. Solo que éste era algo distinto. Su aspecto no se podía distinguir demasiado bien, debido a la enorme armadura tecnológica de placas negras, donde se le veía parte de la cara y de los ojos, impidiendo ver la boca como la orejas y la crin que éste tuviera. Era de pelaje gris oscuro como ojos de dragón rojos. Alas de luz rojas. Como se mencionó anteriormente, llevaban una gran armadura tecnológica negra de placas con grandes hombreras de pinchos. Una capa roja que le cubría la mayor parte de la espalda. Llevaba unos brazaletes en la armadura con gemas moradas, otra gema morada en el pecho de la armadura. Tenía dos especies de varas de metal negras en la espalda curvadas hacia delante, donde unas luces rojas aparecían de forma intermitente en la parte de dentro. Detrás de la cabeza, tenía como una especie de tubo encadenado a modo de coleta muy larga. Alrededor de su cuerpo, circulaba una extraña energía roja. Su pelaje parecía negro claro, sus ojos de dragón rojos, brillaban con una extraña energía roja que le resultaban intimidante. Aquel pony era nada menos que Zoltark, el primer ascendiente de los necron.

Zoltark: Los necron somos superiores. Tenemos las mejores armas tecnológicas como los hechizos más poderosos. Nada ni nadie puede derrotarnos.

Hannibal: Sí. Je, je, je. Eso no lo dudo.

Respondía el pegaso con satisfacción. Ahí en ese momento, el pegaso preguntó.

Hannibal: Otra cosa ¿Dónde está el gran jefe?

Zoltark: ¿Te refieres a Darkness? El está cumpliendo una orden del amo. A estas alturas, ya debería haber terminado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Darkness junto con Demon, estaban en medio de una zona desolada, y alrededor de ellos estaban infinidad de cadáveres de cada una de las cinco razas de Sion. Todos los cadáveres tenían un agujero en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Demon que estaba sobre la grupa de Darkness, le comentó a su compañero.

Demon: ¿Por qué los has matado tan rápido? Podrías haberles dejado sufrir un poco más, para que su agonía fuera más lenta y dolorosa, ja, ja, ja.

Darkness miró de reojo a su compañero y con tono serio, le respondió.

Darkness: Ya sabes que detesto perder el tiempo con criaturas inferiores. A mí solo me interesa matar a uno en particular. Los demás me da igual, al menos que el amo me lo ordene.

Demon: Al menos podías haberme dejado que acabara yo con algunos je, je, je.

Decía el fénix con una sonrisa perversa. Darkness con indiferencia, respondió.

Darkness: No perdamos más tiempo. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los otros. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Decía el alicornio, desplegando sus alas y junto con su compañero, salieron volando a un destino incierto.

Más tarde en el ministerio de defensa de Sion. Estaban Spike y Perfesone enfundando unas armaduras, junto con 20 oficiales. Enfrente de éstos, tenía a un aterrado grifo sentado en una silla. El rostro del grifo era como si hubiera vivido la peor pesadilla de toda su vida. Por lo visto, fue el único superviviente de una batalla cruenta y despiadada.

Spike: ¿Entonces...vistes al llamado Darkness?

Perfesone: ¿El que ayuda a Hannibal?

Preguntaron ambos dragones al grifo. El grifp haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, cosa que le costaba debido al trauma que aun estaba viviendo, contestó.

Grifo: Sí...Sí...Así es...Yo sobreviví de milagro...y creo que fue pura suerte o yo qué sé...

Spike: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Grifo: Yo estaba...Con un ejercito de mas de 10.000 soldados...Teníamos ordenes de cercar una ciudad donde se sospechaba que estaba Hannibal. Las tropas se dirigían hacia allí hasta que nos topamos...con él...

Perfesone: ¿Con el llamado Darkness?

Grifo: Así es...Nos sorprendió que aquel extraño pony nos esperase, como si quisiera que nos topáramos con él. Al principio creíamos que era un pony que quería entregarse, pero no era así. Su mirada...Esa mirada...No creo que sea capaz de olvidarla...

Decía el grifo con miedo en su voz. En su mente se formaba la imagen de aquel alicornio que se encontraron. Podía recordar perfectamente aquellos perturbadores ojos oscuros. Una mirada que provocaba miedo a todo aquel que lo mirase a los ojos.

Grifo: Aun recuerdo sus palabras. Dijo...o más bien nos ordenó que nos marcháramos porque de no hacerlo, nos mataría a todos pese a que éste le molestaba perder el tiempo con criaturas inferiores.

Oficinal grifo: Menudo arrogante. A mi suena las palabras de un fanfarrón arrogante.

Decía uno de los oficiales con desprecio ante el misterioso alicornio. El grifo con aun miedo en su interior, respondió.

Grifo: Eso pensamos al principio. Pensábamos que era un loco que se daba de fuerte y que sería fácil reducirlo. Pero en ese instante, el misterioso alicornio a una velocidad imperceptible para nuestros ojos, se plantó delante de nuestro líder y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo...Lo...lo mato al instante, atravesando su casco en el corazón de nuestro líder...

Dijo esto el grifo, mientras se pasaba las garras sobre su cara. Tanto Spike como los otros, se sorprendieron ante la osadía de aquel alicornio de matar al líder de las tropas enfrente de todos éstos.

Oficinal cebra: ¿Y qué hicieron las tropas? ¿Fueron a luchar contra el alicornio?

Grifo: Así es. Al matar a nuestro líder, fuimos a acabar con él en venganza...Ojala no lo hubiéramos hecho...Ojala le hubiéramos hecho caso antes y nos hubiésemos marchado cuando pudimos. Así tal vez no habría ocurrido la masacre.

Perfesone: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No nos irás a decir que no pudisteis con un solo pony?

Preguntaba la dragona que no entendía demasiado bien a lo que se refería el grifo. Ahí el grifo puso su mirada en el suelo, y su rostro reflejó un miedo intenso al recordar aquel momento.

Grifo: Me gustaría pensar que todo fue una pesadilla...Que nada de lo que sucedió pasó de verdad...Pero por desgracia fue así...

Todos escuchaban con atención a las palabras del grifo, hasta que este finalmente, el grifo pasando de nuevo sus garras delante de su rostro, con expresión de miedo, dijo.

Grifo: ¡Todo un ejercito de más de 10.000 soldados...completamente asesinada... por un solo pony...!

Los rostros de sorpresa como de miedo se formaron en los rostros de los presentes ¿En serio ocurrió eso? ¿O acaso el soldado grifo que sobrevivió a la masacre, simplemente lo soñó? ¿Quizás sería una treta de los ponis para hacerles creer que poseen la fuerza necesaria para hacerles frente y llenar de miedo a las tropas leales a Sion? Una cosa era cierta. Lo que acabó con el ejercito, era algo o alguien muy poderoso, capaz de exterminar por completo a un ejercito. Una historia así era muy difícil de creer, pero la expresión de miedo del grifo, mostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad según.

Spike: Y dinos una cosa ¿Cómo lograste salir tú con vida?

Grifo: Cuando la masacre terminó, yo acabé debajo de una montaña de cadáveres. Luche por salir y cuando por fin pude ver el cielo, mi corazón de lleno de miedo porque lo tenía ahí mismo. Al alicornio que había matado a todo el ejercito salvo a mí. Éste no tenía rasguño alguno, aunque estaba seguro que durante la batalla, algunas espadas lograron alcanzarlo y dañarlo, pero ahí estaba, sin ninguna herida aparente.

Respondía el grifo, reviviendo en su mente la pesadilla que vivió. Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras del grifo, mientras éste seguía hablando.

Grifo: Pude notar sus ojos clavados en mí, sintiendo su fría mirada como si me robase el alma. Yo estaba aterrado sintiendo que había llegado mi final. Pero sorprendentemente luego de un buen rato mirándome, donde parecía que se había hecho eterno, se marchó sin hacerme nada. Supongo que para él, yo era algo verdaderamente insignificante.

Todos escucharon la historia del soldado grifo. Sobraba decir que estaban preocupados, sintiendo que una enorme amenaza se cernía sobre ellos.

Una vez solos, Spike y Perfesone se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses. La aparición del extraño grupo de ponis que estaban causando estragos a las tropas de Sion en Equestria. Sobre Hannibal, siendo inspiración para los ponis para alzarse contra Sion y lo más preocupante de todo, el misterioso alicornio presuntamente inmortal que tenía fuerza para acabar con ejércitos enteros sin problemas.

Spike estaba preocupado. Era un hábil estratega, pero no sabía como enfrentarse a un enemigo que no conocía absolutamente de nada, ni como enfrentarse a un alicornio de tanto poder. Por primera vez, no las tenía todas consigo.

Mientras tanto, en Manehattan.

Lo que antes fue una gran ciudad más imponente del mundo, ahora era un poblado con edificios pequeños. Los altos edificios se destruyeron cuando aquella ciudad fue atacada por la naciente república de Sion hace 300 años.

Por las calles los ponis caminaban con cuidado, mientras recibían las miradas de los soldados de Sion que vigilaban día y noche para controlarlos. Los guardias se veían extrañado,s ya que el día anterior tenían problemas para repartir la comida entre los ponis debido a su gran número, pero hoy se veían pocos por las calles.

Ignorando todo eso los soldados de Sion, en un lugar oculto de la ciudad. Había un enorme salón donde miles de ponis, todos estos formados de forma muy desorganizada. Mientras que otros ponis con armaduras tecnológicas proporcionadas por los necron, les daban armas avanzadas como rifles de energía, cuchillas de energía, armaduras tecnológicas de última generación como otras cosas.

Por el salón apareció nada menos que Hannibal, siendo seguidos por Zoltark y Darkness como Demon. El pegaso se subió a un pedestal, mientras Zoltark se ponía a su lado. Darkness en cambio, se apoyó en una pared y cruzado de brazos dando a entender que no le interesaba demasiado todo eso, mientras Demon se colgaba en una lámpara de pared. El pegaso que portaba el mismo tipo de armadura que los cruzados necron, se dispuso a hablar con los ponis.

Hannibal: ¡Hoy, mis hermanos y hermanas! ¡Hoy es el día, el día en que los ponis reclamaremos nuestro merecido lugar que nos fue arrebatado como la raza indispensable! ¡Hoy mataremos a todos esos ridículos legionarios republicanos que nos oprimen y nos humillan día a día! ¡HOY LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS!

El discurso de Hannibal alentó a todos los ponis, que enseguida alzaron sus brazos mientras gritaban.

Semental: ¡ASESINENLOS!

Yegua: ¡QUE MUERAN!

Hannibal: No podemos perder de ninguna forma. Gracias a nuestros aliados los necron, tenemos las armas más poderosas que existen. Tanto que uno solo de vosotros con dichas armas, se basta para acabar con cientos de tropas en cuestión de minutos.

Zoltark: Por supuesto ja, ja, ja. Esa basura no tendrá nada que hacer contra nosotros y vosotros.

Completaba Zoltark, emulando éste una sonrisa perversa. Todos los ponis que portaban armaduras proporcionadas por los necron, alzaron sus brazos, empuñando sus fusiles de energía o cuchillas de energía.

Hannibal: Y no solo eso. Contamos con la ayuda de nada menos que del poderoso Darkness y su fiel compañero Demon. Ambos tienen poder para arrasar ejércitos enteros sin contemplación. Con ellos a nuestro lado, no podemos perder de ninguna forma.

Todos los ponis gritaban enormemente animados. Demon acercándose a su compañero, le dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Demon: Vaya, compañero. Eres la sensación del momento. Todos claman tu nombre.

Le decía el fénix a su compañero, pero el alicornio no parecía siquiera importarle eso. Él estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, a la vez que comentaba para sí.

Darkness: ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Debería estar preparándome para acabar con Mike Bluer. No perder el tiempo en este agujero.

Demon: Veo que eres de ideas fijas, amigo.

Decía en plan broma el fénix. Pese a que ambos eran de actitudes diferentes, mientras Demon disfrutaba matando a todo los que se encontraba, Darkness no solía matar al menos que se lo ordene su amo Arek o se sintiera frustrado. Pese a ello, ambos se apoyaban el uno al otro, colaborando hasta el final. En cierto modo, se podrían considerar amigos el uno al otro.

Darkness: A mí me da igual todo lo demás. Yo solo cumplo las ordenes del amo Arek. Por mí, todo puede irse al cubo de la basura, pero tengo que seguir la voluntad del amo.

Comentaba serio el alicornio, que no veía interés alguno en la causa de Hannibal y del resto de ponis. Pero tenía ordenes de Arek que cumplir y tenía que seguir hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. Finalmente el alicornio se puso de pie, mientras éste decía.

Darkness: Bien. Cuanto más antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. Prepárate, Demon. Ya que seguramente tendrás ganas de matar que es lo que más te gusta hacer.

Demon: Je, je, je. Por supuesto, amigo. Je, je, je.

En la ciudad se ve a un pequeño potro azul cielo y crines negras con ojos amarillos. Se veía triste y asustado. Ante eso, una cebra legerionaria al verlo, se le acercó.

Cebra: Niño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita?

Le dijo con tono amable al potro, pero éste no hizo gesto alguno.

Cebra: ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Preguntaba la cebra al no obtener respuesta alguna. Trató de tocarlo, pero en el momento que lo intentó, el potro, desapareció revelando ser una ilusión.

Cebra: ¿Pero qué?

La cebra miró sorprendida que el presunto potro no fuera más que una ilusión. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por 20 ponis con armaduras tecnológicas, revelando ser necron y que unos llevaban fusiles de energía como armadura de aspecto demoníaco (soldados de Ira) y otros portando cuchillas de energía (cruzados necron que son el equivalente a los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste). La cebra no sabía quiénes eran, pero presentía que estaba en problemas.

Cebra: Tranquilos. No hay necesidad de buscar problemas. Baje sus armas, no han nada de lo que luego se arrepientan.

Hannibal: Oh ¿De qué nos arrepintamos?

La cebra pudo ver que entre los extraños ponis, emergía un pegaso.

Cebra: Tranquilos, vamos a tranquilizarnos, esto no le conviene a nadie.

Hannibal: Yo opino diferente.

Respondía el pegaso.

Cebra: ¿Y se puede saber quién eres?

Hannibal: Hannibal Barca, tu peor pesadilla.

Aquello hizo que la cebra se alterara, ya que había oído antes sobre ese pegaso.

El pegaso se iba acercando a la cebra, mientras ésta sacaba sus sables lista para pelear. El pegaso al verla, sonrió perversamente a la vez que la decía a la cebra.

Hannibal: Esto será divertido.

La cebra armada con sus sables, se lanzó hacia el pegaso. Hannibal simplemente alzo su brazo a un lado, mientras activaba la cuchilla de energía roja de su armadura. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, la cebra lanzó un tajo en forma de "X" con sus sables, pero el pegaso con un simple golpe de la cuchilla, partió en dos los sables de la cebra para sorpresa de ésta que se había quedado desarmada.

Al quedarse sin armas, trató de golpearle con sus cascos, pero el pegaso la bloqueó uno de sus brazos y luego el otro dejándola en muy mala posición. La cebra trato de darle un cabezazo, pero inesperadamente se chocó con una especie de barrera invisible que protegía al pegaso. Hannibal se rió perversamente y la dio un potente cabezazo a la cebra, cuya frente sangró con gran intensidad debido al fuerte golpe que la tiró al suelo. La cebra se levantó y lanzó dos patadas donde Hannibal las esquivó echándose a un lado y activando su otra cuchilla de energía, la atravesó el estomago y la levantó del suelo, sosteniéndola al cielo mientras la cebra agonizando, sentía que la cuchilla la atravesaba más y más y su sangre iba cayendo encima de la armadura del pegaso.

Hannibal: Creí que las cebras eran expertas en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Das penas pena, yegua.

Dijo con desprecio el pegaso, tirandola al suelo, quedando ésta agonizándola.

Hannibal: Mátenla.

Ordenaba el pegaso a lo soldados necron y uno de los cruzados se acercó a la agonizando yegua y la atravesó la cabeza con su cuchilla de energía, matándola así en el proceso.

En el aire, un grifo lo presencio todo y se disponía a irse para informar a la base. Pero justo cuando el grifo se giró, algo lo atravesó el pecho.

Lo último que vio el grifo, era a un alicornio de pelaje gris y a un fénix rojo sangre. El alicornio le había atravesado el pecho y el corazón, causándole una herida mortal.

Demon: Je, je, je. Chiton. No vale chivarse.

Decía con burla el fénix. Darkness con indiferencia, dejó caer al grifo, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y su sangre se esparciera por el suelo. La voz de alarma no se pudo darse, proporcionando el elemento sorpresa a Hannibal como a sus seguidores.

Antes de que las tropas de Sion pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, fueron rápidamente atacados por las fuerzas necron, siendo apoyadas por Darkness aunque este último solo mataba a quienes estaban a su alcance y de forma limpia a todo lo que se encontrase en su camino.

Los soldados de ira que habían tomado posiciones elevadas, disparaban con una precisión letal a todo soldado de Sion que tenían a su alcance, siendo los grifos, cebras y changelings los más fáciles de eliminar por éstos.

Varias cebras luchaban contra los cruzados necron, pero eran diezmadas sin piedad por los necron que con sus cuchillas de energía, las iban despedazando.

Los dragones y minotauros daban más pelea y gracias a ell,o se pudieron formar barricadas con ballestas para ocuparse del enemigo, pero su ventaja se perdió cuando vieron acercarse unas extrañas máquinas que nunca habían visto o imaginado en su vida.

Era unos especies de zancudos de cuatro patas de metal negro y de gran altura y tamaño ("Caminantes de Colera" de diseño similar a los colosos celestes de la guardia celeste). Las tropas de Sion miraban con miedo dichas máquinas que se iban acercando hacia ellos y rápidamente dispararon flechas como bolas de fuego que para su desgracia, para aquellas máquinas eran como picaduras de mosquito y no sentían prácticamente nada.

Al ver la resistencia de aquellas cosas, optaron por usar las catapultas y ballestas gigantes. Sin dudarlo, dispararon contra dichos caminantes, pero ni siquiera eso los detenían. Un especie de escudo protegía a aquellos caminantes de los impactos que como mucho, solo lograban ralentizarlos. Cuando estuvieron a su alcance, los caminantes de cólera comenzaron a disparar letales bolas de fuego rojo, que impactaban contra las barricadas, destruyéndolas al instante. Las tropas de Sion que entraban en contacto con aquellas bolas de fuego, eran desintegradas en el acto.

En un acto desesperado, los dragones descendieron desde el cielo para atacarlos con sus llamaradas, pero los escudos de los caminantes seguían resistiendo y éstos contraatacaron con sus bolas de fuego rojo, matando a todo dragón que tenían a su alcance.

Un cruzado necron estaba rodeado por tres cebras armadas con sables. Todas éstas atacaron a la vez al necron. Una lo atacó de frente, pero el necron lo esquivó y de un golpe de sable la decapitó. A otro le dio una patada tirandolo al suelo y al tercero le atravesó el pecho y la cabeza, matándola al instante. La cebra que se había caído se levantó y saltó, tratando de clavar su espadas, pero como las veces anteriores, un escudo le protegió al necron del ataque y éste de un rápido tajo, la decapitó.

Varios grifos y changeling estaban apostados detrás de una barricada, disparando flechas al enemigo. En ese momento, vieron acercarse otros zancudos mecánicos como los de antes, solo que estos eran mas pequeños y de metal negro (diseño similar a los inmortales de la Guardia Celeste, solo que estos son conocidos como vanguardia y a diferencia de éstos, no tienen cañones de energía sino lanzadores de energía roja de artillería explosiva y letal). Los soldados de Sion vieron extrañados aquellas cosas, pero enseguida volvieron en sí y dispararon sus flechas contra los caminantes sin resultado alguno. Los vanguardias ahí lanzaron su fuego de artillería encima de éstos, donde murieron al instante por las explosiones de energía producidas por éstas.

Un grifo iba huyendo de un grupo de cruzados y soldados de ira. El grifo dobló una esquina donde le esperaban soldados aliados armados con arcos y flechas. El grifo saltó al suelo justo para permitir a estos disparar contra sus perseguidores. Por desgracia, las flechas no hicieron mella alguna en sus armaduras o escudos. Antes de que las tropas de Sion pudieran hacer algo, los soldados de ira dispararon sus fusiles de energía, matando a la mayoría de ellos y aquellos que lograban escapar, eran interceptados por los cruzados que gracias a los dispositivos de sus piernas, podían desplazarse velozmente hacia éstos para interceptarlos y matarlos.

En la ciudad era toda una masacre. Las tropas de Sion eran diezmadas sin piedad por las tropas necron, mientras en el cielo, Darkness se ocupaba de los dragones que atacaban por el aire. Los dragones trataban de acabar con el alicornio, pero Darkness con una facilidad pasmosa, esquivaba todos los ataques y de un solo movimiento, los mataba.

Darkness: ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Se preguntaba el alicornio, mientras se desaparecía para esquivar la llamarada de un dragón que lo atacó por la espalda. El alicornio reapareció justo detrás del dragón para de un movimiento, atravesarle el corazón y matar al instante al dragón para luego dejarlo caer a gran altura al suelo.

Darkness: Se supone que fui creado por el amo Arek para un propósito.

Comentaba el alicornio, a la vez que se lanzó hacia un dragón que intentó darle un zarpazo, pero Darkness lo esquivó y de un golpe de su casco, le quebró el cuello al dragón, matándolo al instante.

Darkness: Fui creado para matar a mi objetivo primordial. Pero estoy aquí, perdiendo en tiempo con estas criaturas inferiores.

El alicornio se sentía cada vez más frustrado. Los dragones asustados por la superioridad del alicornio, optaron por una medida desesperada. Rodearon al alicorno en todas las direcciones y todos éstos lanzaron a la vez sus llamaradas.

Todos los ataque llegaron a conectarse a la vez en el lugar donde estaba el alicornio. Los dragones celebraron por haber acabado con él, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de ver que el alicornio seguía en el sitio en el aire aunque no indemne, ya que presentaba quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

Los dragones miraron sorprendidos al alicornio, que no se explicaban como podía seguir vivo tras un ataque semejante. Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando vieron que la piel quemada se iba regenerando, dejando al alicornio como estaba.

Los dragones miraron sorprendidos y con miedo al alicornio que parecía ser inmortal. Darkness estaba en el sitio, ignorando por completo a los dragones. Al final Darkness gritó de furia y de su cuerpo surgió infinidad de disparos en todas las direcciones que atravesaron a todos los dragones, matándolos al instante a todos éstos. No solo a los dragones, los disparos llegaban tan lejos que alcanzaban a todo dragón, changeling o grifo que estuvieran volando en ese momento, acabando con sus vidas al instante.

Del cielo cayó una intensa lluvia de dragones, grifos y changelings muertos, causados por la furia de Darkness. El miedo en las tropas de Sion iba en aumento al ver como no solo aquellos extraños ponis conocidos como necron, mataban a sus tropas con una facilidad pasmosa, sino también del alicornio que parecía tener un poder descomunal y parecía virtualmente imparable.

En la base, el comandando changeling observaba la batalla con miedo, ya que sentía que iba a ser su final.

Grifo: ¿Señor?

Changeling: A este paso no sobreviviremos.

Decía el changeling con seriedad. Luego miró al grifo y le ordenó.

Changeling: Vuela a Sion y advierte al senado.

El grifo hace un saludo militar y se marchó volando, siendo escoltado por un changeling y un grifo. Pero apenas llegaran a salir de unos metros del cuartel, se oyeron el sonido de unos cortes. El comandante vio con horror como cayeron los cuerpos decapitados del mensajero y los escoltas.

El comandante no se creía lo que estaba viendo, hasta que de repente apareció Darkness junto con Demon delante de él. El alicornio estaba impasible, pero el fénix en cambio, tenía una sonrisa cruenta.

Demon: Je, je, je. Hora de morir, amigo ¿De qué forma quieres que te lo hagamos?

Darkness: Demon. Deja de atormentarlo. Al menos que lo hagas conmigo presente.

Le decía serio el alicornio.

Demon: Je, je, je. Perdona, amigo.

El changeling al ver al alicornio, sacó un sable y se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a matarlo. Con su espada le atravesó el pecho, pero su sorpresa fue que el alicornio no parecía siquiera sufrir dolor.

El changeling podía ver la mirada seria del alicornio donde le veía a él de forma indiferente. El changeling recuperó su espada y retrocedió asustado ante el misterioso alicornio.

Changeling: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Demon: Je, je, je. El heraldo de la muerte, amigo.

Respondió el fénix antes de disparar un rayo rojo desde la boca que atravesó la cabeza del changeling, donde la reventó en pedazos. El cuerpo decapitado del comandante cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre de la parte cercenada, se esparcía por el suelo.

Darkness observaba la batalla, donde las tropas de Sión caían irremediablemente ante las arrolladoras fuerzas necron. En cierto modo, se sentía frustrado, ya que aquella batalla no le interesaba. Así que decidió acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

Darkness: Demon.

El fénix que estaba encima del cuerpo del changeling decapitado comiendo los restos del cuello, con un trozo de carne en la boca, miró a su compañero mientras se tragaba el trozo.

Darkness: ¡Bankai!

Nada más decir eso el alicornio, el fénix se fusionó con su portador. Ahora Darkness portaba una armadura que parecía estar hecha de sangre líquida y con un casco en forma de fénix, con el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho.

El alicornio comenzó a concentrarse y a sus pies se formó un símbolo arcano sangriento. El alicornio convocaba un gran hechizo de magia de sangre, donde empleaba la sangre de los enemigos caídos y asesinados.

Al canalizar la sangre de sus enemigos, el alicornio gritó y una columna de luz roja sangre ascendió hasta llegar a las nubes.

Aquella luz no pasó desapercibida para las tropas de Sión y los necron, donde la batalla se detuvo por unos instantes al ver dicha luz. En ese momento, las nubes adoptaron tono rojo de sangre y de ellas surgieron infinidad de relámpagos rojos.

Los rayos caían sobre las tropas de Sion como si dirigidas se tratasen. Todos los soldados de Sion eran alcanzados sin remedio por dichos rayos y en el momento de hacerlo, explotaban en una gran torrente de sangre que se esparcía por todas partes.

El alicornio gritaba con furia y saña, mientras m´ss relámpagos rojos caían, matando a todas las tropas de Sion donde morían de forma horrible.

Aquella lluvia de rayos duró unos minutos, mientras el alicornio seguía gritando de furia. Cuando la tormenta terminó, todas las tropas de Sion habían caído y ninguna sobrevivió.

El alicornio tras terminar su trabajo, deshizo la fusión y el fénix volviendo al cuerpo sin vida del comandante para seguir comiendo, le preguntó a su compañero.

Demon: ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora que nos divertíamos con tanta masacre.

Preguntaba el fénix rojo sangre. El alicornio miró a su compañero, para luego volver a mirar el lugar donde fue la batalla y le respondió.

Darkness: Porque ya me estaba cansando. Tú ya sabes que yo no mato porque sí. Solo cuando me lo ordenan o me atacan.

Demon: Ya veo, amigo. De todos modos, sigo pensando que deberías divertirte más, ya que es muy divertido matar enemigos je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix para volver a ir comiendo los restos del comandante muerto.

Finalmente el silencio se formó en la ciudad, con todas las tropas de Sion muertas y sus restos esparcidos por todas partes. Hannibal miraba la escena con gran satisfacción

Hannibal: La republica terminó, Equestria volvió a nacer.

Decía con maldad el pegaso que disfrutaba de ver todos los muertos (o al menos sus restos) de los soldados de Sion por toda la ciudad.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	3. Capítulo 3

En la república de Sion, Spike estaba en una oficina revisando informes. Dichos informes hablaban sobre los ataques constantes de las fuerzas ponis desconocidas y como iba causando grandes daños en los terrenos controlados de Equestria. Por desgracia, ninguno explicaba que clase de ponis eran ni las tácticas que utilizaban, ya que en todos los ataques nunca quedaban supervivientes. Aquello frustraba al dragón, ya que no podía planear una estrategia si no conocía que clase de enemigo se enfrentaba.

Al final tras mirar infinidad de informes que no contaban nada útil, el dragón se hundió en su asiento, mientras soltaba un suspiro frustrado.

Perfesone: ¿Estás bien, Spike?

Le preguntaba su esposa que entraba en su oficina, trayendo ésta una taza de té. El dragón mientras se frotaba los ojos con una garra, la contestó.

Spike: Por desgracia no. No hago más que revisar informes, pero es casi igual que no mirar nada. En ninguno explica que clase de enemigo nos enfrentamos. Si esto sigue así, la republica estará enormemente amenazada.

Perfesone dejando el té sobre la mesa para que pudiera tomarlo su marido, le comentó.

Perfesone: Tranquilo, Spike. Seguro que lograrás encontrar algo.

Spike: Ojala tengas razón, querida.

Decía esto Spike, mientras cogía la taza, pero antes de que pudiera posar la taza en los labios, se oyeron fuertes explosiones de gran envergadura que puso en alerta a ambos dragones.

Perfesone: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntaba exaltada la dragona al oír las explosiones.

Spike: No lo sé querida, pero ha sonado cerca. Vamos.

Ambos dragones salieron corriendo del edificio por donde estaban, para dirigirse al lugar de las explosiones. Ahí vieron a varios soldados de Sion que parecían mirar algo en concreto. Spike dirigiéndose a ellos, les preguntó a éstos.

Spike: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Soldado minotauro. Pues...No lo sé...Es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo.

Los soldados se apartaron para que Spike y Perfesone, pudieran ver lo que los soldados estaban mirando hace un momento. Los dos dragones se sorprendieron cuando vieron una sección de la gran ciudad central completamente destruida. Donde antes había grandes edificios repletos de gente, ahora solo era un basto suelo destruido sin rastro de vida en ella.

Perfesone: Pero...¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Soldado grifo: No se sabe, general. Nosotros estábamos en nuestra vigilancia, hasta que de repente, llovió fuego del cielo que arrasó el lugar.

Respondía el soldado grifo, tratando de explicar lo ocurrido. Ambos dragones parecían confundidos con la declaración del soldado.

Spike: ¿Cómo que llovió fuego del cielo?

Soldado grifo: Eso es lo que ocurrió, general. Nadie que estaba en esa zona, ha sobrevivido.

Antes de que ambos dragones pudieran preguntar más, en el lugar destruido, surgió una intensa luz roja que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, vieron algo que los dejó completamente sorprendidos.

Enfrente de ellos estaban un continente de extraños ponis con armaduras oscuras que nunca antes habían visto en toda su vida. Enfrente de ese grupo, estaba un pegaso que reconocieron gracias a la información obtenida previamente. Aquel pegaso era nada menos que Hannibal, el pegaso libertador y héroe de los ponis. Junto a él, estaba un extraño pony de aspecto intimidante y también un alicornio con un fénix rojo sangre.

El pony de aspecto intimidante miró alrededor del lugar, donde apareció el pequeño ejercito y comentó.

Zoltark: Así que esto es Sion. Pues que lugar más patético. Será un completo placer borrarla del mapa.

Comentaba el celeste confirmando ser Zoltark. Las tropas de Sion se pudieron en guardia al verlos, mientras Spike adelantándose a las tropas, le llamó la atención al celeste.

Spike: ¡Soy Spike! ¡General de Sion! ¡Y exijo que os identifiquéis inmediatamente!

Exigía de forma autoritaria el dragón. Zoltark mirando al dragón, le respondió.

Zoltark: No tengo costumbre tratar con especies inferiores, pero como quieras. Soy Zoltark. Primer ascendiente de los necron. Lo que para vuestras diminutas mentes, sería como un gran general.

Respondía con arrogancia el necron con cierto tono de desprecio a la gente de Sion. Aquello no gusto a los soldados de Sion por como se refería el necron al general. Spike tras escuchar su nombre, pensó para sí.

Spike: (Así que esos son los necron que hemos oído hablar. Y por tanto el alicornio...).

Spike dirigió su mirada hacia Darkness, donde dicho alicornio no parecía siquiera interesado en el lugar como en sus habitantes. El fénix miró al dragón y emuló una sonrisa malvada. Spike estaba en guardia. Si lo que aquel grifo superviviente conto era verdad, aquel alicornio podría ser el más peligroso de todos.

Perfesone: ¿Qué hacéis aquí y cómo habéis logrado llegar aquí sin que os viéramos?

Se adelantaba ahora la dragona, exigiendo respuestas al necron. Zoltark con actitud arrogante, la respondió.

Zoltark: Como vinimos no es asunto de una criatura inferior como tú. El por qué vinimos es simple. Estamos aquí para traeros un mensaje de nuestro amo.

Spike: ¿Vuestro amo?

Preguntó el dragón que no sabía que amo se refería. Zoltark mirando a un soldado de ira, le ordenó lo siguiente.

Zoltark: Que activen la holopantalla para toda la ciudad, como el resto de reinos.

El soldado obedeció y se puso a hablar con alguien a través de un comunicador.

En ese instante, no solo en Sion, en los cinco reinos que componían la república. Los habitantes de cada uno de los reinos pudieron ver un gran holograma gigante de Zoltark. Ahí el necron se puso a hablar con sus habitantes.

Zoltark: ¡Saludos, criaturas inferiores que componéis la patética y débil república! ¡Soy Zoltark! ¡Primer ascendiente de los necron y estoy aquí para daros un mensaje para todos vosotros! ¡Solo espero que vuestras primitivas y diminutas mentes inferiores sean capaces de entenderlo!

Hablaba con completa arrogancia el necron, actuando como un gran ser superior al resto de las especies no ponis necron. A los habitantes de los cinco reinos, no les agradó la forma de hablar de aquel necron.

Zoltark: Este mundo va a ser pronto conquistado en nombre de nuestro amo Arek el Absoluto. Y no podréis hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Dijo el necron, cuyas palabras ponían nerviosa a la gente. Spike y Perfesone habían oído el nombre de Arek por una nota anterior, pero no tenían ni idea de quien era el tal Arek.

Zoltark: Y para demostrar que no es una amenaza vacía. El heraldo de nuestro amo Arek, se enfrentará a vuestro patético héroe Spike en combate.

Decía esto Zoltark, emulando una sonrisa perversa tras la armadura que le cubría la boca. Aquella declaración, sorprendió en enorme medida a toda la gente que formaba parte de Sion, en especial a Spike y Perfesone.

Spike: ¿Qué?

Perfesone: ¿Mi marido se enfrentará al alicornio ese?

Exclamaban ambos dragones, sorprendidos ante la afirmación del necron. Hannibal riéndose malvadamente, respondió a la dragona.

Hannibal: Así es. A no ser que Spike sea en realidad un maldito cobarde. Es lo que eres en realidad ¿No, Spike? Haces creer a todos que eres un gran guerrero, pero en el fondo solo eres una maldita lagartija cobarde que solo vive para esclavizar a ponis inocentes.

Decía de forma burlona y malvada el pegaso, molestando en gran medida a los soldados de Sion fieles a Spike. Un alto oficial grifo molesto por la insinuación del pegaso, gritó.

Soldado grifo: ¡Nadie insulta a nuestro héroe el general Spike! ¡Soldados! ¡A por ellos!

Ordenaba el grifo y nada más decirlo, los soldados de Sion se lanzaron hacia los necron. Spike y Perfesone trataron de impedirlo.

Spike: !¡Quietos...!

Perfesone: ¡No lo hagáis...!

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y los soldados lanzando gritos de batalla, se lanzaron dispuestos a luchar contra los necron. Darkness no se alteró lo más mínimo, mientras Hannibal se ponía en guardia, activando sus cuchillas de energía de la armadura que éste llevaba. Zoltark mirando a las tropas, se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras para luego decir.

Zoltark: Ba...Necios...

Dijo el necron. concentrando energía en forma de luces rojas en sus cascos delanteros y entrecruzando sus brazos, las abrió de golpe, liberando centenares de relámpagos rojos psionicos que impactaron a todos los soldados. Todos los soldados gritaron de horror y dolor, mientras sentía como descomunales corrientes de energía psionica roja recorrían sus cuerpos, antes de morir de forma horrible todos ellos.

Los dos dragones miraron con horror como todos los soldados murieron al instante de un solo ataque. Mientras Hannibal y Demon se reían perversamente al presenciar dicha masacre, Darkness en cambio, miraba con indiferencia la escena.

Spike y Perfesone miraban horrorizados a todos los soldados que habían sido asesinados de un solo ataque. Ambos dragones conocían a la mayoría. Compañeros y amigos de muchos años, perdiendo al instante la vida como si nada.

Perfesone: No...

Spike: Todos...Muertos...

Decía ambos dragones, horrorizados al ver a todos aquellos soldados muertos. Zoltark contemplando los rostros de ambos dragones, sonrió perversamente mientras les llamaba la atención.

Zoltark: Y habrá más...Al menos que ese reptil violeta aceda a enfrentarse a nuestro campeón Darkness.

Spike viendo que no tenía más salida, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Sacó su espada y dando un paso al frente con mirada decidida, respondió.

Spike: Pues aquí me tienes.

Perfesone: Spike, no.

Le rogaba la dragona cogiendole del brazo a su marido temiéndose lo peor. Spike queriendo tranquilizarla, la dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Spike: Tranquila, querida. Todo ira bien.

La decía el dragón a su esposa para tranquilizarla. Ésta se calmó un poco, pero pese a ello, aun sentía una enorme preocupación por el bienestar de Spike. El dragón se adelantó hasta estar enfrente de los necron. Zoltark mirando a Darkness, le dijo al alicornio.

Zoltark: Bien, Darkness. Es tu turno.

Darkness gruño. Lo último que le apetecía era perder el tiempo con una criatura inferior, que obviamente podría aplastarlo como un bicho. Pero tenía ordenes del amo Arek, así que accedió de mala gana.

Darkness: Demon ¡Bankai!

Demon: Je, je, je. Ya era hora.

El fénix voló hasta el alicornio, formando así la armadura fénix sangrienta. Spike se sorprendió al ver al alicornio con dicha armadura que parecía estar hecha de sangre. Ver aquel líquido rojo en forma de armadura moviéndose todo el rato, daba cierta impresión como si a uno se le revolviera el estomago. Pese a todo, no se intimidó y se mantuvo firme. Darkness se puso enfrente del dragón no con demasiadas ganas. Hannibal se sentía molesto, ya que deseaba ser él quien combatiera contra Spike y demostrar delante de todo el mundo que el dragón era en realidad un farsante.

Darkness estaba en postura relajada, mientras Spike se preparaba para combatir alzando su espada. En ese momento, el alicornio escuchó la voz de Arek en su cabeza.

Arek: (Darkness...).

Darkness: (¿Amo Arek? ¿Qué deseáis de mí ahora?).

Preguntaba de forma telepática con Arek. El ser oscuro le respondió.

Arek: (No mates al dragón de momento. Limítate a humillarlo. Déjale en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Je, je, je. Sin duda será divertido ver a la gente de Sion desesperarse, porque su campeón no está a la altura).

Darkness: (Amo ¿No podría simplemente acabar con él y ya está? En serio, amo, detesto perder el tiempo con criaturas inferiores).

Arek: (Haz lo que te ordenó. Recuerda el plan de tantos años de preparación. Todo tiene que seguir según en plan).

Darkness: (Sí, amo. Cumpliré vuestra voluntad).

Respondió el alicornio oscuro en parte molesto. Detestaba perder el tiempo en combates inútiles y especialmente cuando no podía terminarlos de un simple golpe. Pero tenía que cumplir la voluntad de su amo sin discusión.

Spike alzó su espada listo para iniciar el combate. El dragón esperó a que su adversario se moviera primero y poder así analizarlo y luego contraatacar eficazmente, pero en ese momento, notó que su adversario no había adoptado siquiera posición de combate. Estaba completamente parado en el sitio sin moverse lo más mínimo el alicornio.

Spike: (¿No se prepara para pelear? Supongo que tendré que atacar yo primero).

El dragón inició su ataque lanzándose hacia el alicornio. Spike trató de atravesar la cabeza, pero el alicornio simplemente ladeo la cabeza esquivando el ataque. Spike ahí no se detuvo y lanzó un sin fin de estocadas, todas contra la cabeza del alicornio. Pese a que Spike movía su espada a gran velocidad, el alicornio moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, esquivaba con una agilidad pasmosa todos los ataques del dragón como si nada.

Spike: ¡MUERE...!

Gritó Spike, cargando contra el alicornio en su pecho, confiando en que no se movería. Un gran error porque el alicornio esta vez se aparto y cuando pasó a su lado, con un golpe de casco en el costado, mandó a volar al dragón para luego caer al suelo a gran distancia.

La gente de Sion como la de otros reinos, se sorprendieron con que facilidad había tumbado el alicornio a Spike. Pese a ello, Spike se levantó de nuevo y tras desplegar sus alas, voló alto para luego descender a toda velocidad y tratar de partirlo en dos. Pero el alicornio desapareció de vista esquivando el ataque para luego reaparecer detrás de él. Spike al verlo detrás suya, se giró rápidamente tratando de golpearlo con su espada, pero nuevamente el alicornio desapareció de vista para reaparecer por otro lado.

Una y otra vez, trataba Spike de golpear al alicornio oscuro, pero Darkness siempre desaparecía de vista para reaparecer por otro lado. Todos los esfuerzos del dragón acababan siendo inútiles. Darkness en cambio, se sentía aburrido ya que aquella pelea no le interesaba en absoluto. El alicornio solo tenía un adversario en concreto a quien enfrentarse, y tener que perder el tiempo con un enemigo claramente inferior lo frustraba.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada por la boca, confiado en que su llamarada verde quemaría vivo al alicornio, pero como las veces anteriores, el alicornio desapareció para luego reaparecer detrás de él y luego darle un golpe seco con el brazo en la espalda del dragón, derribándolo al suelo.

Darkness: Patético...

Dijo con total desprecio el alicornio ante su débil adversario que no consideraba digno de enfrentarse a él. Spike furioso porque el alicornio le tomara el pelo, agarró su espada con fuerza y se lanzó hacia este tratando de decapitarlo. Darkness iba a esquivarlo de nuevo, hasta que oyó la voz del amo en su cabeza.

Arek: (No lo esquives esta vez, Darkness. Deja que te decapite y que se lleve una sorpresa, je, je, je).

Darkness obedeció y se quedó completamente quieto.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Spike lanzaba su espada que poco a poco la hoja se acercaba al cuello de su adversario. Ahí Spike notó que Darkness esta vez no movía un músculo, aquello le llamó poderosamente la atención al dragón.

Spike: (Esta vez no se mueve ¿Por qué?)

Finalmente la espada alcanzó su objetivo. Todos pudieron ver la cabeza del alicornio caer rodando al suelo, mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo.

Spike: (No lo entiendo. Esta vez no ha hecho absolutamente nada para esquivar mi ataque ¿Por qué?).

Pensaba para sí mismo el dragón, sin comprender porque su adversario no había hecho absolutamente nada para esquivar su ataque mortal.

La gente de Sion comenzaron a celebrar la victoria de Spike. Perfesone por supuesto, era la que más celebraba.

Perfesone: ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Spike! ¿Qué os ha parecido eso necron? Nadie puede con mi Spike.

Decía esto la dragona a los necron donde tanto estos como el pegaso, miraban sorprendidos la escena, pero sus expresiones de sorpresa pronto pasaron a otra cosa muy distinta.

De forma inexplicable, tanto los necron como Hannibal, comenzaron ha reírse, algunos incluso a grandes carcajadas. Cosa que extraño a los dos dragones como a la gente de Sion que no comprendían el por qué se estaban riendo.

Spike: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué hacen?

Perfesone: Su compañero a muerto ¿Y se están riendo?

Comentaban ambos dragones, que no comprendían absolutamente nada del por qué se reían aquellos extraños ponis. En ese momento, Spike oyó un ruido detrás de él y se giró para ver algo que lo sorprendió en enorme medida no solo a él, sino a todos los habitantes de la república.

Inesperadamente, el cuerpo decapitado del alicornio se levantó y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba la cabeza. Ahí agarró dicha cabeza y se la colocó, quedando como si nunca hubiera recibido tal corte de espada.

Los necron seguían riéndose perversamente, mientras la gente de Sion y los demás reinos miraban con horror como el alicornio presuntamente muerto, se había levantado de nuevo como si nada.

Spike: ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede seguir vivo después de algo así!

Exclamaba el dragón, completamente sorprendido de ver al alicornio aun vivo, pese a haber sido decapitado previamente. Darkness tras recolocarse la cabeza, volvió a oír la voz de Arek.

Arek: (Bien. Ya basta de ir a la defensiva. Ahora es el momento que ataques, Darkness. Pero aun así no lo mates. Limítate a darle una paliza que no olvide jamás. Ja, ja, ja).

Darkness: (Como ordenéis, amo).

Antes de que Spike pudiera hacer algo, Darkness se desplazó a una velocidad imperceptible, arreando un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del dragón que le sacó todo el aire. Acto seguido, el alicornio se giró y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo mandó a volar por el aire.

El alicornio se desplazó a gran velocidad hasta estar al otro lado, donde iba Spike y ahí con su magia, lo agarró del cuello al dragón, apretándolo con fuerza hasta el punto que Spike no podía respirar.

El dragón trataba de liberarse, pero el agarre mágico era demasiado fuerte y poco a poco le iban fallando las fuerzas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de perder el conocimiento, porque el alicornio le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando a gran velocidad por el cielo. Ahí Darkness se teletransportó con su magia.

Reapareciendo por el otro lado, el alicornio se preparó para recibir al dragón que volaba a gran velocidad hacia él. Darkness preparó su casco derecho y cuando tuvo a Spike a su alcance, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del dragón que lo mandó de nuevo a volar por el otro lado.

Una vez más, Darkness se teletransportó y juntando sus dos cascos delanteros y alzándolos hacia arriba, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al dragón cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo boca arriba.

Y de nuevo, Darkness se tele transportó esta vez en el suelo y estando de pie, alzó su brazo derecho al cielo y ahí recibió al dragón. El choque del casco contra la espalda del dragón fue tan tremendo, que se pudo oír el crujir de los huesos de la columna del dragón al mismo tiempo que soltó un enorme alarido de dolor.

Spike: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritó de dolor el dragón, sintiendo que se iba a partir en dos su espalda. El alicornio ahí tiró al suelo al dragón donde este último era incapaz de levantarse por el gran dolor que tenía en su espalda.

Perfesone: ¡SPIKE...!

Gritó la dragona, corriendo hacia su marido para socorrerlo. Darkness al ver que su adversario ya no podía pelear más, deshizo su Bankai y con el fénix en su grupa, volvió con Zoltark y los otros.

Zoltark: ¿Os habéis divertido, chicos?

Preguntaba con malicia el necron a Darkness y a Demon.

Demon: Je, je, je. Por supuesto que sí.

Respondía con una sonrisa maliciosa el fénix negro.

Darkness: No...

Respondió con frialdad el alicornio, ya que pelear contra Spike no le interesaba en absoluto en ningún momento, pero tuvo que hacerlo por ordenes de su amo.

Los habitantes de Sion como aliados, presenciaron con horror como Spike, el héroe de Sion, fue derrotado con apenas unos golpes por parte del alicornio. Zoltark dirigiéndose a éstos, les dijo.

Zoltark: Y esto es solo una muestra de lo que os espera en el futuro. Recordad bien este día, porque será el comienzo de la caída de vuestra patética república.

Dijo con arrogancia y una risa malvada el necron, antes de que éste y el resto, desaparecieran en una intensa luz roja, dejando solos a Perfesone junto con su lesionado marido.

A la mañana siguiente, se enterraron a todos los soldados muertos por el ataque de Zoltark como los que perecieron en el ataque inicial, donde asistieron todos sus familiares. Perfesone mientras estaba con su esposo Spike en la una cama de hospital. Por fortuna, la lesión no iba a dejar con un daño permanente al dragón, pero tardaría en recuperarse.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, donde actualmente las princesas y sus habitantes son retenidos por las tropas de Sion.

Por el balcón, se asomaba Twilight. Su rostro figuraba una sonrisa perversa, mientras su vista se centraba en un reloj de arena.

Twilight: Ya pronto será el momento.

Comentaba la alicornio con una expresión malvada.

En la muralla de Canterlot, había un minotauro viendo muy aburrido el horizonte, en eso un changeling llegó.

Changeling: ¿Aburrido, Tiberius?

Preguntaba el changeling. El minotauro mirando al changeling, le respondió.

Minotauro: ¿Tú qué crees, Mike? Como me gustaría estar en otro lugar.

Changeling: Tranquilo, hermano. En una semana más, nos vamos de permiso a Sion y ya por fin nos podremos divertir en un buen bar.

Decía el changeling, dando palmadas en la espalda del minotauro para animarlo.

Minotauro: Sí. Pero es mucho tiempo, los días pasan muy lentos aquí.

En ese momento, ambos notaron acercarse algo por el cielo.

Changeling: ¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos miraron al cielo y vieron unos extraños objetos de metal negro con unas especies de alas cuádruples con unas luces rojas en ellas. Dichos objetos se desplazaba por el aire, pasando por encima de la ciudad.

Todos los soldados de Sion miraban con curiosidad aquellos extraños objetos que flotaban por el aire. Lo que ninguno sabía, es que aquellas naves eran naves matriz, similares a las que usan el Imperio Celeste. Ninguno de ellos sabían que eran aquellas naves y cuando lo hicieran, ya sería demasiado tarde para ello.

Dichas naves se pararon en sitios fijos en el cielo y poniéndose todas en vertical, abrieron sus alas en forma de flor y comenzaron a girar mientras un extraño campo rojo casi invisible, cubría un amplio radio por debajo de cada una de las naves.

Los grifos, dragones y changelings que podían volar, se acercaron a dichas naves para verlas mejor. Cuando estuvieron cerca las examinaron detenidamente para ver si eran algún tipo de arma o similar. Pero no veían nadie dentro y no parecían que portaran armas. Algunos incluso se animaron a tocar el metal frío, incluso la extraña energía roja de las alas donde sintieron un especie de escalofrío o corriente eléctrica al tocarlas.

Nadie entendía que eran aquellas cosas y por desgracia para ellos, lo descubrirían demasiado tarde de la peor manera.

En ese momento, por toda la ciudad surgieron infinidad de luces rojas que llamaron la atención de las tropas de Sion. De dichas luces surgieron infinidad de tropas necron que comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente a las desprevenidas tropas de Sion.

El minotauro y el changeling que estaban por el muro, se sorprendieron de la inesperada llegada de los necron. Iban a actuar, hasta que unas luces rojas surgieron alrededor de éstos y de ellas aparecieron tropas necron, donde soldados de ira dispararon a la cabeza de ambos guardias, matándolos al instante.

Hannibal junto con cruzados necron, saltaron hacia el enemigo, masacrando a todos los que se cruzaban con ellos.

Darkness estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Canterlot con Demon sobre su grupa, mientras tropas de Sion corrían hacia su encuentro para tratar matarlo. Por desgracia para ellos, el alicornio con un simple golpe de brazo como si una espada se tratase, mataba a todo el que osara atacarlo, dejando cadáveres por el suelo por donde caminaba, y Demon aprovechaba para ir hacia los cadáveres y realizando un hechizo de sangre, extraía la sangre de sus enemigos a forma de hilos de sangre que iban directas hacia su boca, donde el fénix de sangre la bebía sin moderación alguna.

Un grupo de legionarios de Sion disparaban con arcos como trabucos al enemigo, pero los escudos de los necron era demasiado fuertes como para hacerles daño alguno.

Por delante de las tropas necron, aparecían los ascendientes que eran el equivalente a los altos cruzados de la guardia celeste, solo que éstos emplean armaduras negras con detalles rojos con púas en la parte superior, con gemas color rojo sangre en su frente o en los brazos.

Los ascendientes avanzaban flotando a unos metros del suelo gracias a sus alas de luz roja, concentraron energía psionica roja en sus cascos y las lanzaron hacia el enemigo. Mientras avanzaban, las esferas rojas soltaban rayos psionicos, causando un daño atroz al enemigo, matando a su mayoría donde éstos gritaban de intenso dolor.

Un grupo de soldados de Sion surgían de las barracas para enfrentarse al enemigo, pero fueron rodeados por aquellas extrañas luces rojas y por ellas surgieron infinidad de berserker, clase de guerrero con armaduras negras que solo tapaban la parte superior del cuerpo como las cuatro patas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas extrañas placas de metal como si la visión se tratase de taparles. Unos especies de tubos transparentes en las espaldas, donde en ellas circulan nada menos que terrazine en estado líquido.

Los soldados de Sion veían a aquellos extraños guerreros que aparentemente no portaban armas alguna. Cosa que cambiaron de idea cuando vieron a dichos negron alzarse sobre sus patas traseras, entrecruzar sus brazos para luego abrirlas y de éstas surgieran cuchillas triples de energía roja. Los berserker lanzaron un grito de guerra que helaba la sangre al oírlo y se lanzaron hacia las tropas de Sion, donde éstos se prepararon para combatirlos.

Los berserker saltaban sobre las tropas de Sion como si depredadores salvajes se tratasen y no tardaron en despedazarlos de las peores formas posibles. A una cebra la atravesó la cabeza uno con sus triple cuchilla. A un grifo le atravesó el pecho y de un tirón salvaje le arrancó gran parte del pecho, causándole una herida mortal. A un minotauro que trataba de atacar a uno con su hacha, le cortaron el brazo armado haciendo gritar de dolor al minotauro y luego le cortó la garganta, matándolo así al instante. A un changeling le tenían atravesando del pecho con su cuchilla y teniéndolo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que alzaba su otra garra, el changeling rogaba que le perdonase la vida, pero al final sus ojos y frente fueron atravesados por las garras rojas, causándole la muerte.

Varias tropas de Sion habían formado una barricada, tratando de mantener a raya al enemigo, pero en ese momento oyeron el sonido de grandes pisadas como si algo grande se aproximase.

Las tropas se Sion, vieron una especie de garra de metal negra agarrando la esquina y luego emerger el resto. Las tropas de Sion se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que vieron.

Era una enorme máquina de combate en forma de robot bípedo negro como la oscuridad, con detalles rojos y un gran ojo rojo brillante como líneas horizontales rojas en el pecho. Equipado con un poderoso cañón láser en el brazo derecho y una fuerte garra en el izquierdo.

Robot negro: Avatar listo.

Se oyó una voz robótica y atemorizante de aquella máquina. Los soldados de Sión veían enormemente atemorizados la enorme máquina, pero no tardaron en lanzar todo lo que tenían contra aquella cosa. Por desgracia, ni siquiera abollaban la armadura o los escudos de aquella máquina. El avatar no tardó en contraatacar, apuntando con su arma al enemigo y un intenso rayo rojo surgió de ella. El robot movía lateralmente el cañón para formar un arco y causar una enorme masacre al enemigo donde eran desintegrados por dicho rayo.

Por el cielo, los dragones, grifos y changeling que estaban volando, trataron de apoyar a sus camaradas, pero más luces rojas surgieron y de ellas aparecieron infinidad de naves necron compuesto por cazas fénix, portanaves necron y cruceros de batalla, todos de metal negro oscuro con detalles rojos de aspecto atemorizante. Dichas naves no tardaron en descargar su arsenal contra el enemigo.

Los cazas fénix disparaban sus cañones de energía, abatiendo a las unidades enemigas más pequeñas. Los portanaves lanzaban sus interceptores a hostigar tanto a dragones como al resto de los voladores. Los cruceros disparaban sus cañones, arrasando todo dragón que se pusiera por delante por el cielo. En cuestión de minutos, las fuerzas aéreas necron había prácticamente erradicado todas las fuerzas de Sion que volaban por el cielo.

Soldados de Ira y unidades vanguardia hacían retroceder con sus disparos a tropas de Sion, mientras estos últimos trataban de defenderse como podía. Por desgracia para las tropas de Sion, su retirada fue cortada cuando más luces rojas de mayor tamaño surgieron y por ellas aparecieron caminantes de cólera. Los soldados de Sion tenían la retirada cortada, mientras miraban aterrados las colosales máquinas zancudas, cuyas cabezas de insecto los apuntaban hacia ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los caminantes dispararon sus bolas de fuego, calcinando a las tropas de Sion, acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Darkness seguía caminando por las calles con total tranquilidad y calma. Varias tropas de Sion estaban escondidas, esperando para atacarlo por sorpresa, confiados que si acababan con el guerrero más poderoso de los necron, lograrían debilitar sus fuerzas. Por desgracia para ellos, el alicornio pese a no verlos, podía percibir por los latidos acelerados de sus corazones y su sangre fluir de sus cuerpos. Demon también podía sentirlos y sonreía perversamente.

Las tropas de Sion surgieron de todas partes y se lanzaron hacia el alicornio con intención de matarlo. Darkness con un simple gesto de su brazo, creó una corriente de aire que los mandó volando a todos éstos a gran altura, para luego estrellarse con dureza contra el suelo y muy pocos sobrevivir.

Darkness: Aquí estoy...Perdiendo el tiempo con criaturas inferiores...

Comentaba fastidiado el alicornio, mientras un grifo armado con una lanza, descendió volando tratando de atravesarle con su lanza. Pero Darkness simplemente ladeó la cabeza, esquivando así el ataque y creando un puñal de sangre, le atravesó la cabeza al grifo, matándolo al instante.

Darkness: Fui creado para un propósito. Si es así ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Seguía hablando para sé mismo el alicornio, mientras a ambos lados de la calle, surgían varias tropas de Sion que trataron de emboscarlo. Darkness al final frustrado, soltó un gritó desgarrador y de él surgió una explosión de luz roja que desintegró la carne de las tropas de Sion, dejando solo los huesos donde cayeron al suelo.

Las tropas de Sion estaban siendo barridas sin piedad ni misericordia, los ponis de Canterlot al momento de ver caer a los legionarios de Sion, tomaban sus armas y se unían a la batalla.

Desde el balcón del palacio, las 5 exprincesas veían la batalla con horror.

Celestia: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Preguntaba Celestia, estando horrorizaba ante tal masacre.

Twilight: Hannibal y los necron llegaron.

Dijo Twilight sonriendo, como si estuviera disfrutando de la masacre.

En la ciudad, Hannibal y las tropas necron habían tomado la ciudad, siendo Darkness el que eliminó casi de un plumazo a la mayoría de las tropas de Sion. Las tropas de Sion que quedaban, se replegaron hacía el palacio, donde esperaban algún modo aguantar hasta que les mandarán refuerzos o algo.

Las tropas de necron se posicionaron en las puertas del palacio. Darkness, Zoltark y Hannibal se pusieron en posición.

Darkness: Bien. Teniendo en cuenta los datos previos. Las tropas de Sion se atrincheraron en el interior del palacio y dejaron a dragones cubriendo las ventanas para calcinar a cualquiera que entre por ellas.

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro, ya que sabía previamente gracias a información previa, lo que iba a pasar. Hannibal ahí le preguntó.

Hannibal: ¿Y cómo haremos para entrar?

El alicornio manteniendo silencio, le respondió por fin.

Darkness: Que intervengan los ingenieros de combate. También mandaremos a los cazadores sanguinarios para que se ocupen de los dragones.

Explicaba el alicornio. Zoltark sonriendo levemente, le comentó.

Zoltark: Excelente plan. Así les daremos un buen golpe en que ni siquiera se darán cuenta de quienes los han golpeado. Excelente.

Le felicitaba el necron al alicornio. Demon tuvo que darle la razón.

Demon: Sí. Je, je, je. Provocaremos una excelente masacre.

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo, al otro lado de las puertas, había varios minotauros posicionados en falange alrededor de la puerta. Detrás de ellos, las cebras para matar a todo lo que se cuele en la formación. Arriba estaban los changeling y los grifos, preparados para disparar su flechas.

El líder de aquel pequeño grupo se llamaba Gimblin. Un minotauro encargado de la seguridad del castillo. Ahí habló a sus tropas.

Gimblin: ¡SOLDADOS DE SION! ¡HABER PELEADO CON USTEDES HA SIDO UN HONOR! ¡EL BARQUERO NOS ESPERA! ¡YO DIGO, QUE NO PUEDE ESPERAR UN RATO MÁS A TODOS!

Todos gritaron de entusiasmo por esas palabras.

En ese momento, la puerta estalló en una explosión y las tropas de Sion se prepararon para recibir a los atacantes. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no entró absolutamente nada ni nadie.

Gimblin: ¿Qué ocurre? No entra nadie.

Comentaba el minotauro, confundido que no entrase nadie. Todo era silencio, hasta que de repente oyeron un leve ruido. Aquel ruido puso en alerta a las tropas, esperando cualquier enemigo que fuera a entrar, pero su sorpresa fue que no fueron ponis de ningún tipo lo que pasaron por la puerta.

Lo que pasó era algo que jamás habían visto las tropas de Sion en su vida. Eran unas especies de máquinas muy pequeñas, del tamaño algo más grande que la garra de un minotauro. Se movían mediante pequeñas orugas y una luz roja parpadeaba en la frente de éstas, que no paraba de soltar un especie de pitido constante.

Las pequeñas máquinas se movían despacio, avanzando y pasando entre las tropas de Sion que miraban con suma atención a aquellos extraños aparatos de apariencia aparentemente inofensiva.

Minotauro: Señor ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Preguntaba un minotauro. Gimblin sin tener respuesta clara, le contestó.

Gimblin: No tengo ni idea. No parecen ser una amenaza.

Decía el minotauro, mientras las máquinas pasaban ya entre ellos. Un grifo movido por la curiosidad, descendió hasta uno de los aparatos y lo agarró con su garra para acercárselo y verlo con mayor detenimiento. Como mucho, solo parecía un aparato de metal que se movía solo y una luz parpadeante. Pero en ese momento, la luz roja parpadeante de la máquina, comenzó a hacerlo a mayor velocidad. Así hasta que finalmente la máquina dio un pitido final y explotó, matando al grifo como a los que estaban cerca de él.

Gimblin: ¡Son bombas...! ¡Alejaos...!

Alertó el minotauro, pero por desgracia, ya era tarde para hacer algo. Las pequeñas máquinas que en realidad eran drones explosivos, estallaron todas a la vez entre las tropas de Sión, causando una enorme masacre en todos ellos.

Mientras tanto, los dragones que vigilaban cada una de las ventanas, oyeron las explosiones.

Dragón: ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Preguntaba el dragón verde, pero no podía distraerse ya que tenía que vigilar la ventana. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido en la ventana que alertó al dragón, pero no vio absolutamente nada pasar por ella, así que se relajó.

El dragón se mantenía firme en el sitio, hasta que en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de algo cortante atravesar algo y el dragón abrió los ojos en par en par. El dragón miró para abajo y ahí vio una especie de cuchilla roja que emergía de su pecho.

Detrás de él, deshaciendo su camuflaje apareció un necron. Éste llevaba una armadura negra y capa roja. Usaba una guadaña de doble hoja de energía roja letal. Su rostro estaba tapado por una mascara en forma de demonio de color negro con afilados colmillos. Aquel necron era un cazador sanguinario, la clase asesina letal de los necron que utilizan habilidades parecidas a los cazadores de las sombras, incluso su capacidad de hacerse invisible.

El necron atravesaba con su arma desde la espalda y haciendo emerger la punta de la cuchilla en el pecho del dragón. Violentamente la sacó, mientras el dragón caía de rodillas y de un veloz movimiento, el cazador se desplazó hasta estar enfrente del dragón y de un tajo le cortó la garganta, haciendo morir desangrado al dragón.

En las otras ventanas ocurría lo mismo. Los cazadores sanguinarios aprovechando su capacidad de hacerse invisibles, se colaban en las ventanas sin ser vistos por los dragones, para luego asesinarlos de la peor manera posible.

Volviendo a la entrada, el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres y en el suelo estaba Gimblin herido. Frente a él estaba Hannibal, Darkness y Zoltark, mirándolo fijamente.

Hannibal: Canterlot cayó.

Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa malvada. El minotauro mirando a éstos, les rogó.

Gimblin: Por favor, aquí hay padres, madres, hijos e hijas, perdonadlos a ellos, dejadlos ir con sus familias.

Hannibal: Todos merecen morir.

Dijo el pegaso a punto de degollar al minotauro, pero Darkness con su magia, se lo impidió.

Hannibal: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Darkness? ¿Por qué me impides matar a esta basura?

Preguntaba molesto el pegaso, porque el alicornio le impidiera matar al minotauro. Darkness con una mirada seria y fría, le contestó.

Darkness: Porque lo necesitamos para la siguiente parte del plan, y para convencer a los ponis que las razas que componen Sion no son de fiar.

El alicornio mirando a Demon, le dijo a éste.

Darkness: Demon. Ya conoces el plan. Adelante.

Demon: Je, je, je. Por fin puedo actuar.

Dijo el fénix oscuro, volando hasta ponerse enfrente del minotauro, donde este último miraba con suma atención a la ave. Ahí vio que el fénix extendió sus alas y sus ojos brillaron, mientras debajo del minotauro se formó un especie de circulo de conjuros. En ese momento, unas líneas se sangre comenzaron a correr por el cuerpo del minotauro. Gimblin sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar de horror.

Las princesas fueron transportadas a la antigua sala del trono para tratar de mantenerlas a salvo. En ese momento, la sala del trono se abrió y por ella apareció Gimblin con una mirada un tanto extraña, donde lo primero que hizo fue centrar su mirada a dos cebras. Un macho y una hembra.

Cebra macho: Señor ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cebra hembra: ¿El enemigo ha entrado?

Ante dichas preguntas de las dos cebras, el minotauro respondió.

Gimblin: Todo está perdido. El enemigo es demasiado fuerte y van a matarnos a todos. Solo queda un recurso.

Dijo el minotauro avanzando hacia las princesas y ahí agarró a Skyla, apartándola de las demás princesas. El minotauro agarrando del cuello a la princesa Skyla con un brazo y con su garra sostenía un cuchillo, les ordenó a las dos cebras.

Gimblin: Usad a las princesas como rehenes. Si el enemigo entra, amenazadles con matarlas si no nos dejan irnos.

Ordenaba el minotauro. Tanto las princesas como las cebras, se sorprendieron ante lo que acababa de ordenar el minotauro.

Cadence: ¡Hija!

Celestia: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta a Skyla!

Cebra macho: Comandante ¿Qué hace?

Cebra hembra: Se supone que debemos proteger a las princesas, no dañarlas.

Gimblin: Eso no es del todo correcto. En realidad, nuestro deber es usar a las princesas como escudo en caso de problemas. Lo que las pase, me da absolutamente igual mientras logremos salir vivos de aquí.

Decía con frialdad el minotauro, acercando el cuchillo al cuello de Skyla, mientras la alicornio sorprendida, le decía a éste.

Skyla: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gimblin? Creí que éramos amigos.

Ante eso, el minotauro se echó a reír malvadamente, mientras la contestaba a ella.

Gimblin: ¿Amigos? Que estupida eres ¿En serio crees que yo iba a ser amigo de una estupida pony como tú? Al final eres tan estupida como mis compañeros me contaron que eras. Todos decían lo mismo, que solo eres una estupida yegua soñadora que solo sabe hacer cosas estupidas de ponis ¿Te acuerdas del libro que me diste y que te dije que lo llevaría a un editor que conozco? Pues en realidad lo tiré al cubo de la basura. Total ¿Quién querría publicar una historia tan aburrida hecha por una pony? Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el minotauro, riéndose malvadamente en la última parte. Skyla la comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en los ojos al ver que su presunto amigo, no le importaba en absoluto ella.

Twilight: ¡Maldito minotauro! ¡Suelta a Skyla o te mato!

Amenazaba la alicornio, iluminando su cuerno lista para usarlo. El minotauro riéndose, la contestó.

Gimblin: Yo que tú, no me movería.

Cebra hembra: Señor. Esto no es lo correcto. El general Spike no aprobaría nada de esto.

Gimblin: Como se nota que no conoces al general Spike como yo. En realidad este plan lo ideó hace mucho él en caso de que las princesas tuvieran alguna posibilidad de escapar en un rescate por parte de sus súbditos, o éstos se alzaran contra nosotros. A él le funcionó cuando hizo secuestrar a la hija de Shining Armor y la uso como escudo para asegurarse de que éste no le atacase.

Las princesas escuchaban sorprendidas y extrañadas ante lo que confesaba el minotauro. Skyla sin entender nada, le preguntó al minotauro.

Skyla: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que me secuestraron?

Gimblin: Spike me contó la historia. Hace 300 años, Spike cuando traicionó a Equestria por codicia, ordenó que te secuestraran para que te llevaran con él y luego citó a Shining Armor para pedir rescate por ti. Spike solo tuvo que usarte como escudo para que Shining no le atacase. Y ahí solo tuvo que matarlo, ya que tu padre por miedo a hacerte daño, ni siquiera se defendió. Ja, ja, ja. Esa era sin duda mi historia favorita. Ja, ja, ja.

Confesaba el minotauro. Las princesas no entendían absolutamente nada. Nada de lo que decía el minotauro concuerda con lo sucedido hace 300 años. Twilight en cambio, sonreía maliciosamente para sus adentros, pero se hacía igual de sorprendida. En ese momento, alguien entró en la sala.

Darkness: ¡Libera las princesas o probarás la muerte a cascos de Darkness!

Ordenaba el alicornio oscuro, ganándose la atención de los presentes. El minotauro agarrando todavía a Skyla y amenazándola con el cuchillo, le contestó.

Gimblin: ¡Ni un paso, pony! ¡O la mato!

Darkness no dijo nada. En un parpadeo, se desplazó justo detrás del minotauro y antes de que éste hiciera algo, fue atravesado por la espalda por el casco del alicornio, haciendo que este soltara a la princesa Skyla en que rápidamente corrió a reunirse con las demás princesas.

Todos fueron testigos de como con un simple movimiento, el alicornio le arrancó el corazón al minotauro y éste cayó muerto al suelo. Darkness tiró el corazón por ahí, donde Demon que acababa de aparecer, voló hasta dicho corazón y agarrandolo con sus patas, lo llevó hasta una ventana cercana y ahí comenzó a picotearlo para comérselo entero. Acto seguido, aparecieron Hannibal y Zoltark junto con el resto de los necron.

Hannibal: Vaya. Parece que Darkness se nos adelantó y empezó la fiesta sin nosotros.

Bromeaba de forma perversa el pegaso. Las dos cebras rápidamente se rindieron, a la vez que les rogaban.

Cebra hembra: Por favor, déjenos ir.

Cebra macho: Nuestros hijos nos esperan en casa, por favor, déjenos ir con ellos.

Hannibal miró a la pareja con una sonrisa.

Hannibal: ¿Están casados y tienen dos hijos? Que mal.

De un movimiento, el pegaso sacó sus dos cuchillas de energía y degolló a ambas cebras.

Hannibal: Bueno, creo que les hice un favor a sus hijos de matar a unos padres tan patéticos.

Las princesas miraron con horror y miedo. En ese momento, Hannibal se les acercó, mientras las hacía una reverencia a éstas.

Hannibal: Altezas. Aquí vuestro humilde sirviente ha hecho vuestra voluntad como me habéis pedido.

Decía el pegaso con una sonrisa. Ahí Luna enfadada, le gritó a éste.

Luna: ¿NUESTRA VOLUNTAD? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Matas a una pareja con hijos, cuando éstos te están pidiendo clemencia y dices que haces nuestra voluntad!

Hannibal: Yo solo hago lo que me fue encomendado.

Celestia: ¿Y quién te encomendó tal barbarie? Bastardo.

Preguntó Celestia, más enojada con el pegaso por su frialdad. Twilight se acercó al pegaso y le puso su casco en el hombro.

Twilight: Has hecho bien, Hannibal.

Hannibal: Gracias...Madre...

Respondió el pegaso, dejando con la boca abierta a las princesas. Zoltark se rió perversamente, mientras Darkness se mantuvo impasible y Demon seguía comiendo el corazón del minotauro.


	4. Capítulo 4

En la sala de estar del palacio de Canterlot, estaban las princesas (con excepción de Twilight), sentadas alrededor de una mesa con una tetera y tazas, aparentemente estaban esperando algo o alguien.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Twilight, junto con Darkness y su compañero Demon, y finalmente Zoltark.

Twilight: Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero tenía asuntos pendientes.

Twilight se sentó en la mesa, mientras Zoltark se quedó de pie al lado de ésta. Darkness se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados, estando este detrás de las otras princesas y Demon se subió a una lampara del techo.

Twilight: Tranquilas, responderé sus preguntas.

Celestia: Twilight ¿Cómo es que tuviste un hijo? Se supone que no podíamos salir del palacio.

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Celestia, Twilight miró a Darkness. El alicornio sin abandonar su posición, la devolvió la mirada y asintió la cabeza. Aquello era una especie de señal para Twilight. Ahí la alicornio se puso a explicar.

Twilight: En realidad no es mi hijo. Lo adopté hace tiempo.

Skyla: ¿Cómo eso exactamente?

Twilight: Veréis. Hace años, Hannibal y sus padres estaban con el día a día tratando de sobrevivir, cosa difícil por culpa de esos desgraciados de Sion. Él y su familia vivían en un poblado tranquilo con más gente. Así hasta que Spike y los suyos vinieron.

Todas las princesas escuchaban con atención a lo que contaban Twilight.

Twilight: Por lo visto, en Sion oyeron el rumor de que en ese poblado estaban fabricando armas para armar a los ponis para cuando comenzaran una rebelión. Spike se ofreció para investigar junto con un gran contingente de soldados y cuando fueron a investigar el pueblo ¿Qué creéis que encontraron?

Luna: ¿Armas?

Preguntó Luna. Twilight negando con la cabeza, contestó.

Twilight: Nada. No encontraron absolutamente nada. Spike informó sobre ello en Sion ¿Y qué creéis que les ordenaron hacer?

Todas prestaron atención a Twilight sobre ese punto, mientras la alicornio violeta las explicó lo que pasó después.

Twilight: Sion tendría que reconocer ante el mundo que cometieron un error, así que para evitarlo, le ordenaron a Spike que arrasara con la aldea de todos modos y depositara armas para que pareciera que realmente estaban fabricándolas en ella.

Dijo de repente Twilight, sorprendiendo a las otras princesas.

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

Twilight: Cierto contrariarla, princesa, pero es la verdad y Spike lo hizo todo eso con gusto, disfrutando de matar ponis que no hicieron nada malo, entre ellos los padres de Hannibal. Spike asesinó a sus padres delante de él e iba a hacer lo mismo con él, pero por fortuna se salvó, porque yo contacté con él de forma telepática.

Explicaba la alicornio violeta. Skyla no se creía aquella parte sobre Spike.

Skyla: ¡Imposible! ¡Spike nunca haría una cosa así aunque lo ordenasen!

Twilight: Eso es porque jamás conocisteis al verdadero Spike como yo lo hice por las malas, cuando nos traicionó hace 300 años.

Respondió Twilight con odio en su voz y continuo hablando.

Twilight: Yo empleando un hechizo similar a lo que hace la princesa Luna para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, lo adiestré para que se preparase para liberar nuestro pueblo y así vengarnos de nuestros opresores.

Explicaba Twilight. Celestia ahí preguntó.

Celestia: Twilight ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Preguntaba Celestia, mirando con cierto miedo a su antigua alumna.

Twilight: Hacer lo que ustedes no hacen, liberar a nuestro pueblo.

Celestia: Pero Twilight. Tomaste a un niño y lo llenaste de odio.

Twilight: Yo nunca le obligué a hacerlo. Él quería vengarse de Spike y liberar a nuestro pueblo. Y yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo.

Luna: De todos modos, eso no explica sobre Darkness y los llamados necron. Jamás oímos hablar sobre esa raza de ponis ni su ejercito.

Preguntaba la princesa Luna, donde ella como las otras princesas, nunca había oído hablar de los necron y de un alicornio macho como Darkness.

Darkness: Eso es porque no somos de este mundo.

Zoltark: Nosotros vinimos de otro mundo paralelo a éste.

Dijeron el alicornio y el necron, sorprendiendo a las princesas en gran medida, salvo a Twilight.

Celestia: ¿Qué?

Cadence: ¿De otro mundo paralelo decís?

Twilight: Así es. Darkness vino a verme tras mi fracaso de liberar a nuestro pueblo, donde vosotras cuatro sois las principales responsables de nuestra caída, y me ofreció su ayuda y de los necron para liberar a nuestro pueblo y destruir la república para siempre.

Dijo en parte enfadada Twiligth. Las princesas parecían confundidas cuando Twilight mencionó sobre que ellas fueron las principales responsables de su caída. Twilight ahí se calmó y las dijo.

Twilight: Pero pronto subsanaremos ese error. Gracias a Darkness el Inmortal y al poderoso ejercito necron. Acabaremos con Sion y los pondremos en su lugar, castigándoles como se merecen. Así que ¿Qué decís, princesas? ¿Os unís a nosotros para liberar a nuestro pueblo y castigar a Sion?

Preguntó Twilight a las princesas con una leve sonrisa. En realidad, ella ya sabía que respuesta iban a dar gracias a sus conocimientos futuros, pero formaba parte del plan de venganza.

Cadence: ¿Estás loca? No puedes hablar en serio.

Skyla: Aunque seas la última esperanza de este mundo. No me pienso unir a ti.

Celestia: Twilight. He de pedirte que acabes con esto de una vez.

Respondieron seriamente y en parte molestas las princesas. Hubo un silencio en dicha sala, hasta que dicho silencio fue roto por las risas de Zoltark y Demon que se reían a carcajadas.

Demon: Ja, ja, ja. No me lo puedo creer. Ja, ja, ja.

Zoltark: Ja, ja, ja. Desde luego. Que ingenuas sois.

Las princesas parecían confundidas ante las risas de Demon y Zoltark. Darkness en cambio, se mantuvo impasible mientras Twilight estaba igual. Ahí Zoltark las habló a éstas.

Zoltark: Decidme una cosa ¿Realmente creéis que Sion tenía la intención de cumplir su promesa de permitiros uniros a Sion?

Preguntó el necron a las princesas. Las princesas sabían a lo que se refería el necron, ya que hace tiempo vino un representante del consejo de Sion ofreciéndolas la oportunidad de unirse a Sion. Demon apoyando a Zoltark, las dijo a éstas.

Demon: Oh, que princesas tan estupidas. Debéis saber que Sion nunca tuvo intención de cumplir su palabra.

Las princesas parecían confundidas ante las palabras del fénix.

Luna: ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Preguntaba Luna. Darkness ahí se puso a explicar.

Dakness: Veréis. Al ver que éstos estaban siendo amenazados por los ponis, Spike ideo un plan. El plan era haceros creer que Sion tenía intención de permitiros uniros a la república. Una vez hecho eso, los ponis abandonarían a Hannibal y así acabar con la rebelión.

Twilight: Pero en realidad todo eso fue falso. Su verdadero plan era que cuando los ponis abandonaran las armas y a Hannibal y presuntamente nos permitieran unirnos a Sion, ellos nos volverían a esclavizar y matar a tantos ponis como puedan para evitar que esto suceda. Ese era su plan desde el principio ¿Si no por qué creéis que vinieron corriendo aquí a pedirnos unirnos cuando comenzó la rebelión por nuestra libertad?

Cadence: Twilight. Perdona, pero eso es muy difícil de creer.

Respondió Cadence que no se creía la versión que les estaban contando Twilight. Ahí Zoltark la comentó.

Zoltark: Supongo que necesitáis pruebas.

El necron pulsó unos botones de su brazalete y en ese momento, una pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando el consejo de Sion, donde estaban entre ellos Spike y Perfesone como los miembros del consejo. Las princesas miraron con atención dicha pantalla.

Zoltark: Sin que esos idiotas lo supieran, colocamos una cámara oculta en su sede del consejo para enterarnos de sus planes. Gracias a ello, nos enteramos de muchas cosas interesantes, como la de esta grabación de hace unos días.

Decía esto el necron, mientras las princesas seguían observando la pantalla, donde veían a los miembros del consejo hablar.

Grifo del consejo: Hannibal y sus aliados pueden traernos muchos problemas.

Changeling del consejo: Si esto sigue así, puede ser el fin de Sion.

Minotauro del consejo: Maldita sea. Después de lo que nos costó manipular la historia para parecer a los ponis los responsables de lo ocurrido hace 300 años.

Lo último que dijo aquel minotauro del consejo, dejó confundidas a las princesas, salvo a Twilight.

Cebra del consejo: No quiero ser pesimista, pero poco podremos hacer contra Hannibal y sus inesperados aliados. Poseen una armada muy poderosa y cada vez se le unen más ponis.

Gestos de preocupación se formaban en los rostros de los miembros del consejo. En ese momento, Spike habló.

Spike: Si me permitís. Tengo una idea.

Todos prestaron atención al dragón.

Grifo del consejo: ¿Qué idea se le ha ocurrido, general?

Spike cogiendo aire, se puso a explicar su plan.

Spike: ¿Y si ofreciéramos a las princesas de Equestria un documento de anexar a los ponis al consejo?

Los miembros del consejo se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho el dragón.

Changeling del consejo: ¿Estás bromeando?

Cebra del consejo: ¿Después de lo que les costó a nuestros antepasados crear pruebas faldas para acusar a los ponis de presuntos crímenes? ¿Ahora quieres que se unan a Sion?

Minotauro del consejo: Es la idea más estupida que he oído nunca.

Los miembros del consejo parecían molestos. Spike alzando su garra pidiendo silencio, se puso a explicar.

Spike: En realidad lo que se unan a Sion es solo una treta. Haremos creer a las princesas que las daremos oportunidad de unirse a la república. Si los demás ponis ven que sus princesas se unen voluntariamente a la república, ellos se unirán también. Eso hará que Hannibal pierda seguidores y así acabar con la guerra.

Dragón del consejo: Y una vez que se haya terminado la guerra ¿Qué haremos?

Ante la pregunta, Spike sonrió perversamente y respondió.

Spike: Ahí está la mejor parte. Una vez que la guerra terminé y hayamos detenido a Hannibal...

Un instante se silencio se formó y finalmente Spike dijo.

Spike: Mataremos a Hannibal y a todos sus seguidores como amenazas potenciales, y luego volveremos a esclavizar a los ponis. Y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo acabaremos con Hannibal, sino los ponis se lo pensarán ahora dos veces antes de desafiar a la república de nuevo.

Dijo el dragón. Aquella idea gustó a los miembros del consejo, donde éstos comenzaron a sonreír perversamente.

Cebra del consejo: No es mala idea esa.

Grifo: Sí. Es una buena estrategia. Ya lo creo.

Spike: ¿Entonces la llevaremos a cabo?

Grifo: Por supuesto. Lo pondremos en práctica, general Spike.

Spike sonrió maliciosamente al ver que habían aceptado su idea. Perfesone cogiendo del brazo a su marido, le comentó.

Perfesone: Oh, querido ¿De dónde sacas unas ideas tan perversas?

Spike: Con años de practica, querida.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a reírse malvadamente como varios miembros del consejo.

La grabación terminó. Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Skyla no se podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

Celestia: No...No puede ser...

Luna: ¿Nunca...tuvieron intención de cumplir su palabra?

Cadence: No me lo puedo creer.

Twilight: Siento deciros esto, princesas, pero es la verdad. Y yo he vuelto del futuro para evitar este desastre. O al menos mi conciencia futura.

respondió Twilight, dejando confundidas a las princesas con lo último que dijo ésta.

Skyla: ¿Qué quieres decir con tu conciencia futura?

Darkness: Que yo viaje al futuro para hablar con Twilight y mediante un hechizo, traje su conciencia al pasado para transferirlo a su yo pasado de hace 50 años. Para así prepararse y evitar que cometáis el mismo error idiota que os condenó a vosotras y a todos los ponis.

Contestó Darkness. Las princesas estaban sorprendidas ¿En serio la Twilight que veían ahora, es una con una conciencia o conocimiento del futuro? Ahí Twilight molesta, las dijo a las princesas.

Twilight: Estábamos a punto de liberar a los ponis, pero vosotras creyendo las mentiras de la maldita república, les contasteis mi plan y a causa de eso, nuestra revuelta fracaso ¿Y todo para qué? Para que al final Sion nunca cumpliera su promesa y nos volvieran a esclavizar. Volví del futuro para evitar que cometierais ese error, el mismo error de creer las mentiras de la república. Princesas. Esos malnacidos llevando 300 años mintiéndonos.

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir con que llevan 300 años mintiéndonos?

Twilight: Lo que quiero decir, princesas, es que lo que pensáis que pasó, lo que presuntamente ocurrió hace 300 años, todos vuestros recuerdos en realidad son falsos.

Dijo con tono molesto Twilight, sorprendiendo a las princesas en la última parte.

Cadence: Twilight ¿Qué quieres decir con que nuestros recuerdos de hace 300 años son falsos?

Twilight miró a Darkness, donde éste asintió con la cabeza. Ahí Twilight se dispuso a explicar.

Tras casi media hora de explicaciones, las princesas tenían una gran expresión de incredulidad, en especial Skyla, donde ésta furiosa, gritó.

Skyla: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Estás mintiendo, tía Twilight!

Twilight: Siento decírtelo, Skyla, pero eso es lo que pasó de verdad.

Celestia: Twilight. No es que no te creamos, es que eso que nos cuentas, cuesta creerlo.

Twilight: Aunque suene increíble, sucedió de verdad.

Luna: Si es cierto eso ¿Por qué tú eres la única que recuerda así?

Preguntó ahora la princesa Luna. Twilight cerrando por un momento los ojos y tras abrirlos de inmediato, la contestó.

Twilight: Yo logré librarme, fingí que me había afectado a mí también. Pero yo había empleando un hechizo para proteger mi mente. Así es como yo he logrado conservar mis recuerdos y recordad la verdad.

Skyla: ¡No..! ¡Mientes...! ¡Eso es mentira...! ¡Eso es mentiraaaa...!

Gritaba furiosa Skyla que seguía sin creerse. Zoltark molesto por la actitud de la princesa más joven, la dijo a ésta.

Zoltark: Estupida yegua. Tú misma has oído la confesión de ese minotauro sobre lo que hizo Spike en el pasado. Eso debería ser prueba más que suficiente para ti.

Skyla: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú y los necron solo sois monstruos sin corazón que solo matáis por placer!

Zoltark: Agradece que sean especies no ponis a los que matemos y créeme, si lo probaras, tú también lo disfrutarías.

Respondió el necron con una sonrisa malvada.

Skyla: ¡Callatéee...!

Gritó completamente furiosa Skyla, lanzando un rayo contra Zoltark para sorpresa de los presentes, salvo para Darkness, Demon y Zoltark donde éste último se reía para sus adentros.

Zoltark: (je, je, je. Estupida yegua. Como lo habíamos previsto. Y ahora la siguiente parte del plan).

Pensaba para sí el necron, donde se mantuvo en el sitio mientras el rayo se dirigía hacia él. El necron con total tranquilidad, ladeo un brazo, golpeando el rayo donde ahí lo desvió y hacer que impactara contra una pared donde la derribó por completo.

Demon: Je, je, je. Supongo que ser tan joven, la lleva a hacer cosas estupidas.

Decía el fénix de sangre con una risa perversa.

Darkness: Está claro que las princesas no saben aceptar la verdad aunque se lo muestren. Quizás cuando vean la realidad con sus propios ojos, se den cuenta por fin.

Dijo el alicornio, separándose de la pared y saliendo de la habitación. Demon lo siguió donde iba. Zoltark miró por un momento a las princesas, donde éstas le devolvían la mirada, siendo la de Skyla una de odio tanto a él como a los otros. El necron emuló una sonrisa perversa y se marchó de allí, dejando solas a las princesas donde éstas comenzaron a conversar.

Luna: Hermana ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que lo que nos han contado es verdad?

Skyla: ¡Claro que no lo es! Me niego a creer una sola palabra de lo que han contado.

Interrumpió Skyla aun furiosa y sin aceptar la idea de que todo lo que creen saber, es en realidad mentira. Celestia ahí comentó.

Celestia: No sé que pensar. Sobre los recuerdos presuntamente falsos tengo ahora dudas ¿Y si lo que nos han contado es cierto y todo este tiempo la república nos ha mentido todo este tiempo?

Twilight: Claro que nos han mentido ¿Acaso no visteis las pruebas que nos mostraron? Eso debería ser más que suficiente para demostraros que tengo razón.

Skyla: Me niego a creer eso, tía Twilight.

Twilight: Querida sobrina ¿Acaso que tu presunto amigo te usara como escudo e incluso te quisiera matar, no son pruebas suficientes? ¿Ni siquiera cuando te lo confesó todo, incluso la parte de Spike? Abre los ojos de una vez, Skyla.

Skyla: No...Me niego a creerlo...Me niego a creerlo...

Respondía Skyla sin querer aceptarlo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus cascos sobre su cabeza, negando a creer una sola palabra. Ahí Cadence notó algo en el agujero formado por el rayo desviado de Skyla y comentó.

Skyla: ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?

Todas las princesas miraron en dirección al interior del agujero y notaron que había un especie de cuarto oculto.

Luna: No sabía que había un cuarto oculto aquí.

Las princesas se acercaron a dicho cuarto y notaron que dentro, había infinidad de libros muy antiguos.

Twilight: Libros. Que interesante.

Decía la alicornio acercándose a los libros donde se puso a ojear uno a uno.

Twilight: Vaya, vaya. Esto es bastante interesante. Princesas. Creo que os interesará leer estos libros de historia.

Decía la princesa de la magia, mostrando algunos libros a las princesas. A Skyla la dio uno muy especial.

Twilight: Skyla. Creo que este en concreto, te interesara.

Decía Twilight, mostrando lo que parecía un especie de diario. Skyla al verlo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver lo que era.

Skyla: No puede ser...Mi diario...Creí que lo había perdido durante la guerra...

Decía la joven princesa, cogiendo el libro y se puso ha ojearlo. Las otras princesas también se pusieron a leer dichos libros. En apenas nada de tiempo, los rostros de todas las princesas pasaron a una de total sorpresa.

Celestia: No puede ser...

Luna: Parece imposible...Pero es cierto...

Cadence: Esos necron nos han contado la verdad...

Comentaban las princesas, sin poder creerse lo que estaban leyendo. La más sorprendida de todas, era Skyla al leer su antiguo diario, ya que sus ojos reflejaban una total sorpresa como incredulidad. Al final Skyla dejó caer el diario, a la vez que gritó.

Skyla: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó de horror Skyla, mientras salía corriendo del cuarto. Cadence al ver a su hija salir corriendo, fue tras ella.

Cadence: ¡Skyla, espera!

Finalmente solo quedaron Twilight, Celestia y Luna. Las dos últimas miraron a Twilight y la dijeron a ésta.

Celestia: No me lo puedo creer, Twilight...

Luna: Nos has estado diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo.

Twilight: ¿Por fin os dais cuenta ya, yeguas estupidas?

Decía molesta Twilight, con cara de diciendo "os lo dije".

Skyla seguía corriendo desesperada, mientras Demon subido a una lámpara, veía a la joven princesa salir corriendo, siendo seguida por su madre. El fénix emulando una sonrisa perversa, dijo.

Demon: Je, je, je. Esto marcha.

Dijo el fénix, antes de salir volando de allí.

Más tarde, Zoltark mediante un holograma gigante, dio el aviso a la capital de Sion que acababan de conquistar Canterlot e incluso su enorme ejercito reconquistaron el resto de la ciudades de Equestria, matando a todas las tropas de Sion que habían en ella. El pánico amenazaba con surgir en la capital como en los reinos aliados.

Spike esperando poder descubrir más cosas del extraño enemigo, envío a dos changelings a la capital para espiarlos. aprovechando sus capacidad de adoptar cualquier identidad y pasar así inadvertidos.

Más tarde, los dos changelings llegaron a las afueras de la capital, donde pudieron ver la ciudad con mucho movimiento. Vieron tropas necron revisando el perímetro junto con unas unidades robóticas parecidas a los robots guardianes del Imperio Celeste, solo que estos eran de metal negro con núcleo rojo y de aspecto amenazante (Caos). A la entrada, estaban dichos robots haciendo un especie de escáner rojo a todo pony que entraba o salía de la capital. Los dos changelings escondidos detrás de un árbol, observaban todo.

Changeling: Oye ¿Qué serán esas cosas?

Changeling2: No lo sé. Mejor disfrazarse y entrar para investigar. El general Spike nos ordenó recopilar toda la información necesaria para lanzar nuestra ofensiva.

Los dos changelings asintieron y se disfrazaron. Uno como un cruzado necron y el otro como un soldado de Ira.

Los dos changelings disfrazados, fueron por detrás de un grupo de ponis que eran sometidos al extraño escáner de los dos robots caos que estaban a la entrada de la capital. Los dos changelings no querían despertar sospechas, así que optaron por dejarse cubrir por aquellas extrañas luces rojas que surgían de los robots, un gran error porque en el momento que los dos fueron cubiertos por dicha luz, los dos robots comenzaron a emitir un fuerte sonido de alarma al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo intenso y hicieron sonidos como de furia. Los soldados necron rodearon a los dos sorprendidos changelings que no se esperaban ser descubiertos tan rápido. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fueron paralizaros por unos rayos psionicos, lanzados por nada menos que Zoltark.

Zoltark junto con Darkness y Hannibal, se acercaron a los dos changelings que había recobrado su aspecto normal.

Zoltark: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidos changelings ¿En serio esperabais que vuestros estupidos disfraces podrían engañar a nuestros escáneres? Pero que idiotas sois.

Decía con total arrogancia el necron. Ambos changelings de rodillas, miraron desafiantes al necron y le respondieron.

Changeling: Haz con nosotros lo que quieras.

Changeling2: No lograrás sacarnos nada. Preferimos morir antes que traicionar a la república.

En respuesta, el necron se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas para extrañeza de los dos changelings. Luego de dejar de reír, Zoltark miró a ambos changelings y les dijo.

Zoltark: ¿En serio creéis que me interesa lo que sepáis? Desde el principio, sabíamos que vendríais y vosotros nos serviréis para nuestros planes.

Darkness: Demon. Tu turno.

Decía el alicornio a su compañero, mientras el ave sonriendo perversamente, le respondió.

Darkness: Por supuesto je, je, je.

El fénix rojo voló hasta ponerse enfrente de los dos changeling que miraban al ave con curiosidad. El fénix concentro su magia de sangre y ahí realizó el mismo hechizo con aquel minotauro que usaron durante el asalto a Canterlot. Ahora mismo, los dos changelings estaban bajo el control del fénix rojo.

Demon: Ya están bajo mi control.

Zoltark: Bien. Ahora la siguiente parte del plan.

El necron se acercó a los dos changelings que estaban en trance y les dijo a éstos.

Zoltark: Vosotros dos volveréis a Canterlot y le diréis a esa patética lagartija de Spike lo siguiente...

Más tarde, los dos changelings se marcharon volando de allí como si nada.

Darkness: Bien. Ahora a empezar la siguiente fase del plan.

Hannibal: Oh, sí. Pienso disfrutarlo cuando llegue je, je, je.

Completaba el pegaso con una sonrisa maliciosa y malvada, deseando que lleguara la siguiente batalla.

Más tarde, los dos changelings controlados volvieron a Sion y le contaron a Spike lo que descubrieron (O al menos lo que Zoltark quería que le contaran a Spike).

Le contaron a Spike que Canterlot no estaba bien defendida y que solo había unas pocas tropas por lo que un ataque masivo aéreo podría hacer que la ciudad se rindiera. Y un asalto por tierra para ocupar la ciudad podrían hacerlo sin problemas. También le contaron que las princesas como los altos mandos de los necron estaban allí. Spike consideró que si lograban capturar la ciudad y a sus líderes, lograrían que las fuerzas tanto ponis como necron, se rindieran.

Solicitando al consejo el mando de un enorme ejercito, Spike se puso en marcha a Canterlot.

Con un ejercito de más de 20.000 soldados reunidos de todos los reinos. Estaban enfrente de la capital y como le dijeron los dos changelings, la ciudad no parecía estar muy defendida. Solo veían unas pocas tropas necron rondando por las altas murallas de la ciudad.

Spike: Ahí está Canterlot. Bien. Comencemos cuanto antes.

Las tropas avanzaban tanto por tierra como por el aire. En ese momento vieron algo que los llenó de horror.

A varios kilómetros de la ciudad, habían toda una línea de cadáveres de las cinco razas, desperdigadas por el suelo por alrededor de Canterlot. Aquella visión los horrorizó al ver tantos muertos y entre ellos a amigos, familiares y conocidos.

Spike miró molesto eso, lo consideraba como una burla e insulto dejar los cadáveres de aquella forma. Cuando conquistaran Canterlot, pensaba asegurarse de que tuvieran un entierro digno.

Darkness y Demon que estaban en lo alto de la muralla, pudieron ver al gran ejercito que rodeaba la ciudad.

Darkness: Parece que han venido ya.

Demon: Sí. je, je, je. Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Je, je, je.

Darkness: Bien, Demon. Preparémonos y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez ¡Bankai!

Dijo en parte molesto el alicornio, por el hecho de perder el tiempo en una batalla que no le interesaba. El fénix se fusionó con él, formando su armadura de sangre.

Mientras tanto Spike y su ejercito, pasaron la barrera de muertos. El dragón estaba dispuesto a vengar a sus compañeros caídos. En ese momento, vieron algo por el cielo.

Spike: ¡Cuidado! ¡Un posible ataque!

Advertía el dragón en alerta, viendo las naves matriz volando por el cielo. Esperaban que los fueran a atacar, pero en vez de eso, pasaron de largo sobre ellos hasta llegar al otro lado. Luego éstas se abrieron en forma de flor, generando su campo de energía. El dragón al ver que no hacían nada, consideró que quizás eran solo unas naves vigías. Si era así, posiblemente los necron ya sabían que estaban allí listos para atacar Canterlot.

Spike: No hay tiempo que perder. Que comience el asalto aéreo ahora.

Ordenó el dragón y en apenas nada de tiempo, descendieron del cielo infinidad de dragones preparados para lanzar sus bolas de fuego, pero de improviso surgieron infinidad de disparos que impactaron contra los dragones, matando a la mayoría de éstos.

Spike: ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento vio que de aquellas naves matriz, surgían miles de naves como cazas fénix y cruceros de batalla. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a las tropas de Sion como a Spike

Spike: Ahora lo entiendo. Esas naves son en realidad transportes. Las usan para teletransportar tropas...Entonces las que están detrás de nosotros...

El dragón se giró para mirar atrás y como se temía, detrás de sus tropas surgieron infinidad de tropas necron de unas luces rojas. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Spike. dándose cuenta tarde que todo fue una trampa. Darkness desde lo alto de la muralla, comenzó con su parte.

Darkness: Bien...Ahora mi turno ¡AHHHH...!

Comenzó a gritar el alicornio, mientras concentraba energía proveniente de la magia de sangre. De su cuerpo surgían líneas de sangre, formando un sello bajo los pies del alicornio.

En ese momento, las tropas muertas de Sion comenzaron a brillar y acto seguido se alzaron como zombies. Las tropas vivas de Sion, miraron horrorizados como los muertos se alzaba y se abalanzaban sobre ellos armados o sin ellas. Algunos de los muertos se lanzaban hacia los vivos, mordiéndoles y arrancando trozos de carne, mientras otros empleaban armas para matarlos.

Spike tuvo que ordenar que se defendieran aunque no era nada fácil. Su fuerza aérea fue rápidamente diezmada por las fuerzas necron que iban por el aire, por lo que ahora no tenían apoyo aéreo.

Spike luchaba con valor contra la horda de zombies reanimados por la magia de sangre. Pese a sus esfuerzos, Spike como su ejercito eran superados por los zombies que aunque los hirieran o les cercenasen sus extremidades, éstos no paraban de luchar al menos que fuesen completamente destruidos o se les cercenara la cabeza.

Spike: Maldita sea. Nos están superando ¡A todas las tropas! ¡Abrid una brecha y retirémonos!

Las tropas que quedaban no se lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a la carga, acabando con todos los zombies que se encontraban, por desgracia con las tropas necron fue otra historia y éstos con sus armas avanzadas, iban matando a todo lo que pasara entre ellos. Muy pocos lograba pasar dicha barrera y huir, Spike entre ellos. Pero el dragón fue perseguido por dos cruzados necron que lo seguían volando. Spike al verlos, voló tratando de perderlos.

Los dos cruzados inesperadamente lo superaban en velocidad y en más de una ocasión le bloqueaban el camino, obligando al dragón a tomar otro camino. Lo extraño es que más que tratar de atraparlo, lo estaban guiando hacia un lado.

Spike: (Que raro. Es como si no tratasen de cogerme, sino llevarme a otro lado).

Pensaba el dragón, siendo finalmente guiado hasta el bosque Everfree. El dragón aterrizó en el suelo y sacó su espada listo para enfrentarse a los necron. Su sorpresa fue que éstos dejaron de perseguirle y se marcharon de allí, dejando solo al dragón. Aquello lo extraño.

Spike: ¿Se retiran? Esto es muy extraño.

Hannibal: Al contrario. Estás donde debes estar.

El dragón se giró y su sorpresa fue ver a nada menos que a Hannibal. Solo que éste no llevaba su armadura.

Spike: ¿Hannibal?

Hannibal: El mismo. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondió riéndose el pegaso con cierta maldad.

Mientras tanto en Sion como en las ciudades aliadas. Todos veían con horror desde una gran proyección holográfica del cielo en cada zona, como el ejercito enviado a Canterlot eran masacrados sin piedad.

No solo en Sion y ciudades aliadas. También por toda Equestria. Sobraba decir que los ponis oprimidos por Sion estaban disfrutando de la masacre de las tropas de Sion. En el castillo de Canterlot, las princesas miraban con horror la masacre, salvo Twilight que lo estaba disfrutando con ello.

Poco después en todas partes, apareció la imagen holográfica de Zoltark hablando para todos.

Zoltark: Como habéis visto, las tropas de Sion no han tenido nada que hacer contra nuestro poderío militar. Incluso el presunto héroe Spike al verse superado, ha salido huyendo, abandonando a sus tropas a su suerte. Ahora mismo, vamos a enfocar la imagen donde está ese inútil dragón.

En ese momento, la imagen holográfica mostró a Spike que por lo visto, conversaba con Hannibal. El dragón no era consciente de que lo estaban viendo ahora mismo, en especial por las princesas. Ahí el pegaso Hannibal habló con el dragón.

Hannibal: Dime, Spike ¿No sientes ningún tipo de remordimiento por todo el mal que hiciste hace 300 años? Cuando traicionaste a los ponis por codicia y poder, y como conspiraste con los demás líderes de los otros reinos para esclavizarlos.

Le decía a modo acusador el pegaso, con mirada en cierto modo de decepción. El dragón al oír eso, se puso a pensar por un momento.

Spike: Deja que lo piense...Mmm...La verdad es que no. Je, je, je.

Respondió el dragón con tono de burla. Hannibal molesto, le alzó la voz a Spike.

Hannibal: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo el mal que has hecho? Tú y los otros líderes de hace 300 años, conspirasteis con pruebas falsas para acusar Equestria sobre presuntos crímenes que nunca cometieron.

Spike: Muy simple, amigo mío. Equestria era un reino pacífico y hermoso, con grandes avances en cultura y demás cosas. Pero como siempre ocurre, otras naciones acaban sintiendo envidia de la grandeza de los reinos que son mejores o más prospero que ellos. Por eso comenzaron a conspirar contra Equestria. Pero claro, no podían enfrentarse solos a Equestria y por eso comenzaron a hacer alianzas con otros reinos para cuando fuese el momento, atacar y conquistar el reino.

Explicaba el dragón, emulando una sonrisa y expresión verdaderamente malvada. Ahí Hannibal le preguntó.

Hannibal: Y ahí es cuando traicionaste a Equestria ¿Verdad?

Spike: Je, je, je. En cierto modo. Yo vivía bien en Equestria. Tenía algunos amigos ponis, codeaba con las princesas y eso. Pero al final las cinco razas grifos, dragones, changelings, cebras y minotauros mi hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar. A cambio de todo lo que sabía sobre las fuerzas militares de Equestria como lugares estratégicos, y ellos me ofrecían poder y riqueza. Y claro, algo así no podía rechazarlo ja, ja, ja.

Hannibal: ¿En serio traicionaste a todos tus antiguos amigos ponis por solo poder y riqueza? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan miserable?

Le preguntaba de forma acusadora el pegaso al dragón. Spike tranquilamente le respondió.

Spike: Así es la vida real. Lo único que importa es el poder y de sacrificar lo necesario para conseguirlo. Yo y los antiguos gobernantes de los cinco reinos, comenzamos nuestra conspiración. Creando pruebas falsas para hacer creer a los ciudadanos inferiores de cada reino, para hacer creer que Equestria estaba planeando conquistar los reinos y demás crímenes.

Hannibal: Pero todo era mentira ¿Verdad?

Spike: Así es. Equestria jamás tenía intención de hacer daño a nadie, pero la gente común no tenía ninguna idea sobre ello. Ja, ja, ja. Si la gente de ahora supieran lo que sucedió de verdad hace 300 años, posiblemente no verían la república como la están viendo actualmente. Ja, ja, ja. Oh, sí. Me entran ganas de reírme a grandes carcajadas al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Se reía el dragón de forma perversa y a grandes carcajadas. Hannibal mirando con odio al dragón. le volvió a preguntar.

Hannibal: ¿Y la legendaria batalla contra Shining Armor? ¿Sucedió de verdad?

Spike: ¿Qué batalla ni que ocho cuartos? Ni siquiera hubo batalla alguna, por favor.

Decía con arrogancia el dragón y se puso a contar su historia.

Spike: Ni loco me enfrentaría a un gran estratega y combatiente como Shining Armor, ya que caería como una mosca contra él. Así que tuve que emplear una táctica que seguro que la gente de ahora no aprobarían. Lo que hice fue mandar a un grupo de changelings que secuestraran a su hija Skyla y dejaran una nota a su padre para que si quería rescatarla, tendría que venir solo. Y así ha sido.

El dragón comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras Hannibal no le perdía de vista al dragón, donde ahí Spike le explicaba la historia.

Spike: Cuando vino, yo estaba con su hija bajo mi garra junto con varios soldados. Le di a elegir que si quería salvarla, tendría que dejarse matar por mí, porque de lo contrario, mataría a su hija. Y así ha sido. Tendrías que haberlo visto, amigo. Shining con tal de que su hija no sufriera daño alguno, se dejó matar por mis hombres. Ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que disfrute verlo morir, mientras mis soldados le atravesaban con sus lanzas y espadas, ni siquiera trató de defenderse con tal de proteger a su querida hija. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas el dragón, mientras el pegaso miraba con mayor odio al dragón y le gritó.

Hannibal: ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No eres más que un maldito traidor que vendió a sus amigos a cambio de poder! ¡Das autentico asco! ¡Aun no me explicó como las princesas creen que ellas ocasionaron la guerra, cuando fuiste tú y esos traidores los responsables de todo!

Gritaba completamente furioso el pegaso de forma acusadora al dragón. Spike encogiendo de hombros y con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.

Spike: Muy simple. Es porque con ayuda de las cebras, usamos un hechizo vudú para alterar los recuerdos de las princesas y así hacerlas creer otra cosa. En otras palabras, lo que ellas creen que ocurrió hace 300 años, los recuerdos que tienen ahora, son completamente falsos.

Respondió el dragón, como si en parte se sintiera orgulloso de ello y siguió explicando.

Spike: Después de eso, traté de convencer al consejo de la reciente república que si me dejaban que me quedara con mi sobrina Skyla, ya que consideré que sería una excelente mascota y juguete para mis hijos cuando tuviera algunos. Por desgracia, no tuve esa suerte ja, ja, ja.

En ese momento, el dragón de forma dramática, siguió hablando.

Spike: Que ironía ¿No? La gente vulgar y corriente que forma la república, creen que la república de Sion se formó mediante verdad y justicia como igualdad entre las razas, pero mas lejos de la verdad. Todo se formó mediante mentiras y engaños como por codicia. Sin duda una obra muy bien elaborada del que me siento enormemente orgulloso de formar parte de ella.

Hannibal: Das asco, Spike. Y dime ¿Quiénes aparte de ti saben la verdad sobre esto?

Spike: Aparte de mí, por supuesto los actuales miembros del consejo de Sion que comparten el secreto y en parte, los actuales gobernantes de los cinco reinos que componen la república. Incluso mi esposa que formó parte del complot sabe esto. Procuramos silenciar e incluso matar a todos aquellos que supieran la verdad y que podrían ser una amenaza. Comprende que si la verdad saliera a cara al público, surgirían muchos problemas.

Hannibal: Dudo mucho que la república y su gente te importen algo, Spike. Ahora mismo están masacrando a tus tropas y tú en vez de ayudarles, sales huyendo como un cobarde abandonándolos a su suerte.

Spike: A mí lo que le pase a mis tropas, me da completamente igual mientras yo salga vivo. Incluso la república me importa un pimiento. Yo ya presentí su caída cuando ese maldito alicornio y su poderoso ejercito aparecieron para poner orden aquí. Los días de la república estaban ya contados entonces. De todos modos, tengo un plan de escape para que junto con mi mujer y mi hijo podamos salir de aquí e irnos a un lugar lejano con la mayor parte de nuestras riquezas, para poder vivir mejor y genial en otra parte. Por mi Sion y los cinco reinos pueden arder en el infierno con Equestria de paso.

Respondía el dragón, riéndose sin parar a grandes carcajadas, dando a entender que nada ni nadie, salvo su esposa y su hijo, le importaba un pimiento.

Un gran silencio se formó en todas partes. La confesión de Spike fue toda una sorpresa para todos, tanto para las cinco razas como para los ponis.

En Sión, su esposa Perfesone miraba a Spike como si loco se hubiera vuelto y contara algo que no era cierto.

Perfesone: Spike ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mientras en Canterlot, las princesas de Equestria estaban en Shock salvo Twilight. Ninguno se esperaba una confesión semejante.

Celestia: No me lo puedo creer...

Cadence: ¿Entonces...todo fue mentira...?

Luna: Por Artemisa...¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así?

Twilight sonreía maliciosamente para sus adentros. El plan que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando, estaba por fin teniendo éxito.

Finalmente, la imagen del pegaso y el dragón desapareció para ser sustituida de nuevo por Zoltark donde ahí el necron dijo.

Zoltark: Bien. Supongo que ahora todos saben la verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Dijo esto el necron, antes de apagarse definitivamente la imagen, dejando a todo el mundo con una gran impresión que no podrían olvidar nunca.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Spike y Hannibal en el bosque Everfree. Hannibal le dijo al dragón.

Hannibal: Bien Spike. Creo que ahora es el momento de que te vayas.

Spike: No os saldréis con la vuestra. Pienso luchar por Sion hasta el final.

Respondía el dragón, ahora con una actitud diferente que como aparecía en la imagen hace poco. El pegaso riéndose a grandes carcajadas, le respondió.

Hannibal: Oh, Spike. En realidad ya salimos con la nuestra. Ya lo entenderás cuando vuelvas a Sion, ja, ja, ja.

Terminó de responder el pegaso antes de desplegar sus alas y marchándose de allí, dejando a un confundido dragón que no entendía a lo que se refería el pegaso. No tenía tiempo que perder, así que el dragón desplegó sus alas y se marchó volando de allí para volver a Sion, sin sospechar lo que le esperaba al volver.

Más tarde, las princesas estaban reunidas con Twilight. Tras escuchar la confesión de Spike, ahora tenían una visión distinta de las cosas.

Celestia: Perdónanos, Twilight. Tenías razón desde el principio.

Luna: Debimos haberte creído antes.

Cadence: Ahora sabemos que todo lo referente a la república, es una enorme mentira.

Se disculpaban las princesas con Twilight. Skyla no dijo nada. Ella estaba completamente callada con la mirada al suelo. De todas las princesas, ella era la más afectada.

Twilight: Os lo dije, princesas. Ahora solo espero que después de esto, no volváis a dudar de mí.

Decía a modo de reproche la alicornio violeta. Ahí Luna comentó.

Luna: Su hubiera una forma de recordar lo que pasó, quizás podríamos comprender mejor las cosas.

Decía con pesar la princesa Luna.

Zoltark: Quizás nosotros podamos ayudar con eso.

Aparecieron de repente Zoltark y Darkness y por supuesto Demon.

Celestia: Zoltark ¿Puede acaso ayudarnos con nuestros recuerdos?

Zoltark: Claro. Con esto.

Dijo el necron dejando sobre la mesa, unos frascos donde en cada una de ellas, había un especie de líquido violeta.

Cadence: ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó la princesa del amor. Zoltark ahí la contestó.

Zoltark: Eso, princesa, es Terrazine.

Celestia: ¿Terrazine? No conozco esa sustancia.

Zoltark: Es normal. Ya que no se encuentra en este mundo, sino en otros planetas. Esta sustancia la usamos para potenciar los poderes psionicos de nuestras tropas y hacerlas más fuertes.

Luna: ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos con esto?

Zoltark: Simple. Esto puede ayudaros a recordar vuestras verdaderos recuerdos.

Darkness no parecía estar de acuerdo y ahí comentó.

Darkness: Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. Ellas no son como nosotros. Esta sustancia podría destruir sus mentes.

Zoltark: No si se aplica en microdosis, en cantidades inofensivas.

Respondía el necron, dando a entender que sabía lo que hacía.

Celestia: ¿Dices qué con eso, podremos recobrar nuestros recuerdos?

Zoltark: Claro, princesa. Aunque debo advertir que esta sustancia, tiene efectos secundarios muy fuertes en mentes de razas que no sean como nosotros los necron. Os arriesgaríais mucho si decidís aplicaros esto en vuestras mentes.

Demon: Con una gran posibilidad de que vuestras mentes se hagan puré je, je, je.

Completaba riéndose el fénix rojo. Las princesas parecían dudar, no sabían si arriesgarse o no. En ese momento, Skyla que estuvo callada todo el tiempo, alzo la vista y con una mirada y actitud decidida, dijo.

Skyla: Yo seré la primera.

Dijo esto Skyla, sorprendiendo a las otras princesas. Cadence se negó a que su hija lo hiciera.

Cadence: Skyla, no. No lo hagas. Podría ser peligroso. Yo lo probaré antes.

Trató de convencer Cadence a su hija para que no se arriesgara, pero de nada sirvió, ya que Skyla estaba decidida a ello y respondió a su madre.

Skyla: No, madre. Quiero saber la verdad. Lo que ocurrió de verdad.

Dijo decidida la joven princesa y acercándose a Zoltark, le pidió que empezara con ella.

Skyla: Adelante.

Zoltark: Je, je, je. Valiente chiquilla. Pues adelante.

El necron alzó con su magia uno de los frascos y lo puso delante de la yegua. Ahí le dio un ligero toque con su casco al frasco, haciendo que surgiera de ella una especie de onda violeta. En ese momento, Skyla comenzó a sentir dolores de cabeza hasta el punto que comenzó a gritar. Las otras princesas preocupadas, iban a socorrerla hasta que los gritos terminaron de golpe y las joven princesa abriera los ojos en par en par y al final gritó.

Skyla: ¡NOOOOO...! ¡PADREEEE...!

Gritó la joven princesa, echándose a al suelo y comenzar a llorar. Cadence preocupada, la abrazó para ayudarla.

Cadence: Skyla ¿Qué has visto?

Skyla con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su madre y la respondió.

Skyla: La verdad...La dolorosa verdad que nos han estado ocultado Sion.

Aquello sorprendió a las princesas. No sabían que había visto Skyla, pero la única forma de saberlo era con el terrazine. Al final, todas salvo Twilight, se sometieron a las microdosis del terrazine para cada una de ellas. En ese momento, recuerdos completamente inesperados, llegaron a sus cabezas.

Más tarde, en el balcón de Canterlot. Miles de ponis estaban reunidos para escuchar a sus cinco princesas. Celestia siendo la primera en hablar, les dijo a la gente.

Celestia: Queridos ponis de Equestria. Durante 300 años, esos miserables de la república nos han estado mintiendo. Haciéndonos esclavos con acusaciones falsas, que gracias a nuestros aliados necron, tenemos las pruebas que lo demuestran. Más la confesión de esa rata traidora de Spike que en el pasado nos traicionó a todos a cambio de poder.

Hablaba la princesas, mientras todos los ponis de Equestria la escuchaban.

Celestia: Es hora de que paguen por su traición. Nuestros aliados los necron nos ayudaran a liberarnos por fin de esos miserables.

Twilight: ¡MUERTE A SION...!

Grito Twilight a pleno pulmón, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo, donde éstos comenzaron también a gritar.

Ponis: ¡MUERTE A SION...MUERTE A SION...MUERTE A SION...!

Celestia: Muerta a Sion.

Dijo Celestia.

Luna: Muerte a Sion.

La apoyó su hermana.

Cadence: Muerte a Sion.

Dijo también Cadence. Skyla estuvo todo el tiempo callada. La revelación fue un duro golpe para ella, pero al final, ella acabó diciendo también lo mismo.

Skyla: Muerte a Sion.

Todas las princesas apoyaban la idea de vengarse de Sion y acabar con la república de una vez por todas. Ahora los ponis de toda Equestria estaban unidos a una causa común, vengarse de la república y castigar a todos sus habitantes.

Más tarde, Twilight estaba reunida con Darkness, Demon y Zoltark que estaban en un crucero de batalla necron.

Twilight: Debo agradeceros, amigos. Gracias a vosotros, por fin obtendré mi venganza hacia Spike y esos miserables que lo siguen.

Darkness no dijo nada. El alicornio simplemente estaba sentado en un asiento en el puente de mando. siendo indiferente a todo. Mientras Demon subido encima de una computadora, estaba comiendo carne roja y cubierta se sangre de un plato. Zoltark riéndose de forma arrogante, la respondió.

Zoltark: Por supuesto. Muy pronto este mundo caerá y nada podrán hacer para detenerlos.

Twilight: Debo reconocer que esos vídeos y escenas falsas como aquellos libros y diario falsos que habeís creado, son muy convincentes. Hasta yo me he llegado a creer que Spike llegaba a decir esas cosas de verdad.

Comentaba Twilight. Aquello hizo reír a Demon y a Zoltark a grandes carcajadas, cosa que extraño a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿De qué os reís?

Demon: Ahí está lo bueno, Twilight.

Zoltark: Salvo el terrazine modificado para que las princesas obtuvieran recuerdos falsos, los vídeos, libros y el diario eran auténticos. El Spike y el consejo que hablaban por ellas, decían la verdad todo este tiempo.

Twilight estaba confundida por las palabras del necron. Zoltark al notarlo, la comentó.

Zoltark: No te preocupes. Cuando todo esto acabe, puede que te lo explique todo. Ahora es momento para la siguiente parte del plan.

Twilight: Sin duda mi parte favorita. Je, je, je. Por fin Spike recibirá lo que se merece. Mi ansiada venganza.

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa perversa. Presintiendo que la caída de Sion estaba ya muy próxima y que por fin podría vengarse por fin de Spike. Darkness en cambio, no parecía demasiado interesado en el tema y se mostraba indiferente a todo.

 **Nota autor: Me imagino que lo que dijo Zoltark al final del capítulo os habrá dejado a muchos confundidos y que notasteis que no encaja en absoluto con los hechos ocurridos con el fanfic de Eyedragon Ancalagon. Al final del fanfic se explicará por qué.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Tras su fallido intento de conquistar Canterlot y capturar a los líderes de las fuerzas necron, Spike iba volando a Sion sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba al volver a ella.

Mientras volaba, Spike no pudo evitar pensar en su inusual encuentro son Hannibal. La conversación que tuvo con él.

 **Flashback.**

Spike estaba enfrente de Hannibal que se había encontrado con él, cuando aquellos dos cruzados necron prácticamente le llevaron allí con él.

Spike: Si quieres enfrentarme solo a mí, es que estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Le decía retador el dragón, adoptando postura de combate. Hannibal lejos de querer luchar contra él, se rió mientras le respondía al dragón.

Hannibal: En realidad, Spike, no tengo intención de luchar contigo. Solo hablar.

Spike no se fiaba en absoluto de la palabra del pegaso. El dragón esperaba un tipo de emboscada y agudizó sus sentidos para detectar cualquier enemigo escondido. Pese a todo, el pegaso comenzó a hablar con él.

Hannibal: Debes saber una cosa. Esta guerra la perdisteis incluso antes de empezar. Vuestras posibilidades de ganar son prácticamente nulas. Ya has visto el gran poder de las fuerzas necron. Sus armas superiores, garantizaran nuestra victoria y castigaremos a esos miserables de Sion como aquellos que los ayuden.

Le decía de forma arrogante el pegaso. Spike sin dejarse intimidar por sus palabras, le contestó desafiante.

Spike: Me da igual. No importa lo poderosos que sea esos necron. Sion jamás se rendirá.

Hannibal: Ja, ja, ja. Pobre necio. Ya has visto el poderío militar de las fuerzas necron, como su poderosa magia. Pese a que viniste con un basto ejercito, ni siquiera sirvió de calentamiento. Todas tus tropas han sido pasto de las llamas y ninguno de ellos ha logrado salir con vida. Vaya general estás hecho, Spike. Que no puedes garantizar la vida de los soldados que confiaron en ti y al final les fallaste.

Le comentaba el pegaso con una sonrisa malvada y burlona. Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Spike se sintiera lleno de ira al considerar eso un enorme insulto.

Hannibal: Si quieres mi consejo, es mejor que vuelvas a tu miserable casa. Cojas a tu mujer y a tu hijo y os marchéis bien lejos de aquí. Porque te garantizo que cuando la princesa Twilight te capture, te hará sufrir como nunca te lo han hecho antes.

Le decía el pegaso al dragón, mientras se reía malvadamente.

Spike: ¡Jamás! Yo soy leal a Sion y nunca la abandonaré.

Respondió desafiante Spike. Hannibal riéndose levemente, le comentó.

Hannibal: Bien, Spike. Creo que ahora es el momento de que te vayas.

Spike: No os saldréis con la vuestra. Pienso luchar por Sion hasta el final.

Respondía el dragón. El pegaso riéndose a grandes carcajadas, le respondió.

Hannibal: Oh, Spike. En realidad ya salimos con la nuestra. Ya lo entenderás cuando vuelvas a Sion, ja, ja, ja.

Terminó de responder el pegaso, antes de desplegar sus alas y marchándose de allí, dejando a un confundido dragón que no entendía a lo que se refería el pegaso. No tenía tiempo que perder. Así que desplegó sus alas y se marchó volando de allí para volver a Sion.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Spike no entendía nada. Si era un tipo de emboscada ¿Por qué no surgió nadie? Habría sido sencillo intentar capturarle ahora que estaba solo. Y conocía a Twilight lo suficiente para saber que ella no desaprovecharía una oportunidad semejante. Aun así, tenía una duda. Las últimas palabras que le dijo Hannibal sobre que lo entendería todo cuando volviera a Sion, resonaban en su cabeza.

Finalmente tras largas horas de vuelo, Spike llegó finalmente a la capital. El dragón aterrizó en la parte central de la ciudad y se fue caminando. Mientras lo hacía, notó algo.

El dragón notó las miradas de todo el mundo, pero eran miradas como de ira, desprecio o incluso odio.

Spike: (Seguramente están al tanto de mi fracaso de reconquistar Canterlot).

Pensó el dragón, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en ello. Ahora mismo tenía que ir al consejo para informar sobre lo que había descubierto hasta ahora de los necron. Cuando más avanzaba, más miradas de odio hacia él recibía. Incluso los soldados, hasta amigos cercanos suyos le miraban mal. El dragón presentía problemas con la gente de Sion.

Finalmente, el dragón llegó al edificio donde estaba el consejo. El dragón notó que su esposa Perfésone estaba a la entrada.

Perfésone: ¡Spike!

Dijo la dragona que en parte se alegraba de volver a ver a su marido vivo, pero en parte estaba preocupada. Corrió hacia su marido para abrazarlo.

Perfésone: Spike. Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

Spike: Sí, querida. Tuve problemas para volver, pero ya estoy aquí.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo. La dragona se alegraba de ver a su marido vivo, pero también estaba preocupada. Spike lo notó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Spike: Querida ¿Estás bien?

Perfésone: Spike...No se como decirte esto, pero mucho me temo que esos necron te han tendido una trampa.

Spike no comprendía a lo que se refería la dragona.

Spike: ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que su esposa pudiera responder, un guardia minotauro salió a la entrada y viendo al dragón, tras hacerle un saludo, le informó a éste.

Guardia minotauro: ¡General Spike! El consejo quiere hablar con usted...Inmediatamente.

Decía el minotauro, cuya voz se reflejaba cierto desprecio, hacia Spike. El dragón junto con su esposa, decidieron seguir al guardia. El dragón no sabía lo que le esperaba dentro.

Mientras tanto en Equestria, las tropas necron se preparaban para la siguiente ofensiva. En el castillo de Canterlot sobre una terraza, se asomaba Darkness, mientras Demon estaba apoyado al borde. El alicornio miraba no con demasiado interés como las fuerzas Equestrues, iban recibiendo armas por parte de los necron y recibían riguroso entrenamiento.

Darkness: ¿Qué hago yo aquí? No debería estar aquí. Se supone que fui creado para un propósito.

Decía el alicornio, comenzando a frustrarse. En ese momento, no pudo evitar soltar un enorme grito de frustración que se pudo oír a gran distancia, al mismo tiempo que con su casco golpeó parte del balcón, destrozando parte de ésta. Aquella acción provocó que alguien soltara un leve quejido de miedo como de sorpresa.

El alicornio giró la cabeza y vio que era Skyla. Por lo visto, la yegua se había acercado por detrás de él, pero el grito más golpe creada por la frustración del alicornio, la sobresaltó un poco.

Darkness: Ah...Eres tú. Princesa Skyla.

Dijo el alicornio con gran indiferencia en su voz y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Skyla tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado, aunque con sumo cuidado. Ya que el alicornio en cierto modo, la daba algo de miedo. Darkness notando eso, la dijo a modo de tranquilizarla.

Darkness: Si te preocupa que te haga daño, no te alarmes. Yo no pierdo el tiempo lastimando a criaturas débiles.

La decía el alicornio a la princesa. Si algo no era Darkness, era la de ser un asesino a sangre fría que mataba por placer y cuando le daba la gana hacerlo. Skyla ya algo más tranquila, pero aun con la guardia alta, le comentó.

Skyla: Si no recuerdo mal, tú te llamas Darknees ¿Verdad? Mi tía Twilight ya nos presentó antes.

Darkness: Sí. Lo soy...

Respondió el alicornio, no demasiado interesado en la conversación con la princesa. Ahí Skyla le siguió hablando.

Skyla: He notado que a diferencia de tus compañeros los necron, tú no pareces demasiado interesado en todo esto de la revuelta y la liberación de los ponis equestrues.

Darkness: Es porque nada de esto me interesa en absoluto.

Respondió en parte molesto el alicornio. Skyla no se esperaba una respuesta así. De todos los nuevos ponis que había conocido, Darkness era el que más la había llamado la atención y quería saber más cosas de él y no podía evitar el querer conocerle mejor.

Skyla: Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Darkness: Es porque mi amo Arek me ordenó hacerlo. Me dio ordenes de ayudar a Twilight a liberar el reino de Equestria y que ella pueda vengarse de la república. A mí me da absolutamente igual el destino de este mundo, pero yo tengo que seguir las ordenes de mi amo.

Decía con indiferencia el alicornio. Skyla consideró en querer cambiar de tema.

Skyla: Dime, Darkness ¿Tienes padres?

Darkness: Mi amo Arek se le podría considerar mi padre, ya que me creó él, empleando una yegua celeste en el proceso.

Skyla: ¿Una yegua celeste?

Darkness: Una raza pony que no conoces. Los necron serían una variante de éstos, una larga explicación. Se que mi amo capturó hace años a una yegua celeste, y la uso para concebirme, empleando células de un poderoso alicornio.

Skyla: ¿Y cómo es tu relación con tu madre?

Darkness: No lo sé. Jamás la conocí. Solo se que cuando me dio a luz, ella desapareció para jamás volver.

Skyla miró sorprendida al alicornio ¿En serio jamás había conocido a su madre? Y si es así ¿Cómo es que no tiene curiosidad por saber quién era?

Skyla: ¿Y no querrías saber quién era al menos?

Preguntaba la princesa. aunque ella se esperaba alguna negativa de responder del alicornio. Para su sorpresa, el alicornio bajó levemente la mirada y la contestó.

Darkness: La verdad...Es que en ocasiones si tengo curiosidad por saber quién era. Incluso conocerla y hablar con ella.

Skyla no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Ella esperaba que el alicornio se negase a responderla, pero al final parece que había encontrado una brecha en su apariencia de alicornio frío e insensible.

Skyla: Vaya. Ojala la conozcas algún día.

Darkness: Sí...Gracias...

Agradeció el alicornio aun con tono serio. Skyla no se esperó que el alicornio le diera las gracias, y al final comenzó a considerar que en el fondo, no era un ser completamente frío y sin emociones.

Skyla: Dijiste que el tal Arek te creó ¿Con qué propósito?

Darkness alzó su mirada al horizonte y la respondió.

Darkness: Mi amo me creó a partir de las células del poderoso guerrero que tengo que destruir. Mike Bluer.

Skyla: ¿Quién es Mike Bluer? No me suena.

Darkness: No me extraña. Por lo que he podido comprobar, no existe un Mike Bluer en este mundo. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, que es alguien muy poderoso, hasta el punto que si hubiera nacido en este mundo y se convirtiera en el presunto guerrero que es ahora, él solo se habría bastado para acabar con todas las fuerzas de la república hace 300 años y ahora mismo Equestria se alzaría fuerte y poderosa.

Skyla: ¿Tan poderoso es?

Darkness: No lo sé. Solo le vi una vez y sinceramente, no me pareció gran cosa. No pude comprobarlo ni matarlo, porque unos dioses le salvaron. Pero eso no importa. Yo fui creado por el propósito de matar a Mike Bluer. Para eso fui creado. Y me frustra que el amo Arek no me envié a acabar directamente con él, en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo en este mundo, luchando por una causa que me importa un rábano. Mi máximo objetivo es matarlo y acabar con su existencia, nada más que eso. Mi vida solo gira en torno a eso.

Decía ahora con tono molesto el alicornio, frustrado en estar perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Skyla se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta del alicornio. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarle al alicornio.

Skyla: Ya veo. Pero hay una cosa que deberías preguntarte ¿Realmente es lo que deseas? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasara en el día en que ese tal Mike Bluer ya no exista? ¿Qué será de ti entonces? ¿Qué harás cuando ya no tengas ningún objetivo en la vida? ¿Ningún lugar al que volver? ¿Ningún recuerdo que pudieses considerar importante?

Preguntaba la princesa y habría hecho más si el alicornio no la hubiera clavado la mirada en ella, donde ésta retrocedió al notar la furia que había en sus ojos, mientras el alicornio furioso, la gritó a ésta.

Darkness: ¡Mira! ¡Lo que es o será, eso no me importa! ¡Yo fui creado para acabar con Mike Bluer! ¡Ese es mi propósito! ¡No tengo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas ni que será después! ¡Lo que pase después no me importa! ¡El amo me creó para ese propósito y la cumpliré pase lo que pase! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme tantas preguntas?

El alicornio desplegó sus alas y se marchó molesto de allí, siendo seguido por su fénix Demon, donde este último le dedicó una mirada siniestra al igual que una risa. Skyla miraba al alicornio marcharse volando, pero no con ojos de una yegua que mirase al alicornio como si un monstruo se tratase. Más bien ojos de lastima.

Skyla: Así que tu único propósito...Pobre...

Dijo la yegua que miraba con lastima al alicornio. Ya que sentía que en cierto modo, el alicornio era un esclavo para lo que fue creado. Una simple herramienta del tal Arek que solo vive para un propósito y con todo eso no podía evitar formular la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué pasaría cuando Darkness lograse su objetivo? ¿Qué será de él cuando ya no tenga un propósito en la vida? Ni un hogar para volver, ni ningún recuerdo o lugar que consideré importante. Skyla sintió algo que en ningún momento pensó que sentiría por alguien que sirve en las fuerzas necron cuyos métodos ella detestaba. Lastima...

Mientras tanto en el consejo. Spike junto con su esposa Perfésone, estaban en medio de la sala donde estaba reunidos los miembros del consejo. Todos éstos miraban molestos al dragón, mientras éste tenía una expresión de sorpresa. El dragón ya se había enterado sobre una presunta confesión efectuada por éste, cuando estuvo con Hannibal.

Spike: No estáis hablando en serio ¿Verdad?

Grifo del consejo: Muy enserio, general Spike ¿Tiene idea de los problemas que nos has causado con esa presunta confesión suya?

Minotauro del consejo: Ahora todos piensan que somos unos fraudes y que la república es una farsa.

Cebra del consejo: Incluso algunos que eran fieles a la república, están considerando abandonarla a su suerte.

Changeling del consejo: Estamos al borde de una guerra civil y todo por su culpa, general Spike.

Le iban acusando los miembros del consejo. Spike ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Hannibal. En Sion como en otros reinos, vieron una presunta confesión de Spike sobre que la república se fundó con mentiras y engaños, y no por cometidos nobles como se creía hace mucho tiempo. Perséfone en defensa de su marido. les dijo a los miembros del consejo.

Perfesone: Spike no tiene la culpa de nada. Todo es un complot de los necron que le tendieron una trampa a mi marido. Esa confesión es falsa.

Dragón del consejo: Mentira o no, el daño ya está hecho.

Grifo del consejo: Y lo peor de todo, es que la república ya no tiene plena confianza en usted, general Spike.

En ese momento, un guardia cebra entró en la sala, irrumpiendo la sala.

Cebra soldado: Miembros del consejo. Otro mensaje de los necron por los cielos de la ciudad.

Aquello interrumpió la reunión. Spike y su esposa sin perder tiempo, fueron de inmediato afuera. Cuando salieron, vieron que estaban volviendo a emitir la presunta confesión de Spike, y luego sobre el presunto plan de engañar a las princesas sobre hacerlas creer que las permitirían unirse a Sion. Spike sintió una gran puñalada en su alma al ver que estaban transmitiendo mensajes falsos, pero por desgracia, la mayoría de los habitantes que componían la república, se habían creído dichas confesiones.

Luego de emitir la imágenes, apareció la imagen de Zoltark, riéndose de forma arrogante y comenzó a decir.

Zoltark: Patéticas criaturas de Sion. Después de ver este mensaje ¿Aun seguís confiando en la república? Lo dudo mucho. Lo único que si puedo deciros, es que vamos a lanzar nuestro ataque dentro de exactamente diez minutos. Podéis prepararos para intentar defenderos, aunque al final el resultado va a ser el mismo. ja, ja, ja.

Se reía de forma arrogante el necron, avisando a la república de un inminente ataque. Spike gruño molesto. No tuvieron suficiente con matar a miles de soldados con familias, sino que ahora mismo iban a atacar la república misma.

Spike: Malditos...

Decía Spike molesto, mientras apretaba el puño. Varios miembros del consejo salieron del edificio tras escuchar el mensaje y le comentaron al dragón.

Grifo del consejo: General Spike. Normalmente le destituiríamos del mando, pero como no tenemos a nadie más disponible, no tenemos más remedio que depender de usted.

Cebra del consejo: Ahora tiene oportunidad de demostrar si es leal a Sion o no.

Le decía esto los del consejo al dragón. Spike asintió. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar su inocencia y defender Sion a toda costa.

En apenas cuatro minutos, se pudo organizar las defensas de Sion. Los muros estaban centenares de tropas armados con ballestas y arcos como trabucos, apoyados por combatientes de primera línea. Todos los soldados se apostaron en el interior de la ciudad, esperando cualquier ataque. Mientras otros soldados estaban evacuando a los civiles para ponerlos a salvo del inminente ataque.

Spike junto con su esposa, se mantuvieron en firme. Iban a dirigir las tropas en la defensa, aunque por desgracia, la mayoría de los soldados no confiaban tanto en Spike como en Perfesone y existía el riesgo que la mayoría no obedecerían las ordenes que éstos les dieran.

En ese momento, un sonido extraño se escuchó por el cielo y ahí surgieron varias naves, entre ellas cruceros de batalla necron. También aparecieron unas naves parecidas al cañón de prisma que usaban los cazadores de sombra. Solo que éstas eran naves negras con detalles rojos y en vez de un núcleo de cristal azul, era de color rojo sangre (cañón de sangre).

Dichas naves comenzaron a disparar sus potentes rayos contra las tropas, barriendo a varias de éstas, y si aquello era poco, el rayo rojo al impactar contra el objetivo, se fragmentaba el rayo en otros más pequeños, dañando a las unidades enemigas adyacentes. Dichas naves también disparaban hacia los muros, acabando con los defensores que estaban en ella con gran facilidad.

Spike dio orden de luchar y defender la ciudad. En ese momento, Spike vio las naves matriz surgir del cielo. Spike reconocía aquellas naves como transportes que usan los necron para teletransportar tropas. Así que dio orden a sus tropas de tratar de destruirlas, algunos le obedecieron no con muy buen grado, pero aun así lo hicieron. Algunos lograron alcanzar las naves y destruirlas, ya que dichas unidades no tenían escudos muy fuertes.

Por desgracia, no lograban destruir las suficientes, especialmente por el hecho de que las naves necron las iban defendiendo. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, las naves matrix se ubicaron por toda la ciudad y miles y miles de tropas fueron teletransportadas allí. Toda la infantería como vehículos y en especial los caminantes de cólera, iniciaron su ataque, acabando con todas las tropas enemigas que se encontrasen.

En apenas minutos, la ciudad estaba en el caos. Con incendios y destrucción por todas partes, mientras se oían gritos de miedo y desesperación como el sonido de disparos de armas energía.

Por supuesto, Darkness no podía faltar al asalto junto con Hannibal. Pese a ello, estaban cada uno por su lado. El pegaso masacraba con sumo placer a todo soldado de Sion que se interponía en su camino, empleando las armas de energía proporcionadas por los necron.

Dentro de un edificio, estaban una maestra cebra junto con sus alumnos. Por lo visto, no tuvieron tiempo de evacuar la escuela cuando comenzó el ataque y estaban todos metidos allí. Los niños estaban aterrados por los sonidos de explosiones, mientras la maestra trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Maestra: Tranquilos, niños, todo va bien. No va a pasar nada.

Decía la maestra con intención de tranquilizar a sus alumnos, aunque en el fondo ésta estaba asustada como los otros. En ese momento, la puerta es derribada y para horror de los presentes, eran varios soldados de ira como cruzados necron.

Los necron prepararon sus armas para matar a la maestra junto con sus alumnos.

Maestra: ¡No, por favor! ¡Aquí solo hay niños! ¡No les hagan nada!

Rogaba la maestra, poniéndose delante de sus alumnos tratando de protegerlos. Los alumnos asustados se escondían detrás de la maestra. Pese a sus ruegos, los necron iban a matarlos, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Darkness: ¡Alto!

Los soldados se detuvieron, casi a punto de matar a la maestra y los alumno. Los necron vieron emerger de la puerta a Darkness con su armadura Bankai puesta.

La maestra y los alumnos miraban como los necron se apartaban para dejar paso al misterioso alicornio. Darkness los miró unos instante a los aterrados alumnos como maestra, mientras esta última le imploraba al alicornio.

Maestra: Por favor...Déjenos ir. No somos una amenaza para nadie.

El alicornio no la respondió. Uno de los soldados de ira se acercó al alicornio y le preguntó.

Soldado de ira: Señor ¿Los matamos ya?

Darkness: No. Dejad que se marchen.

Respondió el alicornio, dejando confundidos a los soldados necron.

Soldado de ira: Pero señor. Tenemos ordenes de matar a todos los que veamos. Yo...

Darkness: ¡No cuestiones mis ordenes, soldado!

Le gritó molesto el alicornio al soldado y ahí continuo hablando.

Darkness: ¡Y ahora largaos inmediatamente!

Los soldados obedecieron y se marcharon de allí. Darkness con su magia de sangre, creó un portal en el suelo y mirando a la maestra, la dijo a ésta.

Darkness: Este portal os llevará lejos de Sion. Y ahora marchaos ahora, antes que cambie de idea.

La maestra estaba sorprendida que los dejara marchar, pero aun así se lo agradeció.

Maestra: Muchas gracias...

Darkness: No lo hago porque sea buena persona ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente lo hago por el hecho de que matar a niños o gente desarmada no es mi estilo. Y ahora marchaos de una vez.

Les decía de forma seria y autoritaria, mientras la maestra llevándose a los niños, los guió al portal y fueron teletransportados a otro lugar. Una vez solo, Demon se comunicó telepáticamente con él.

Demon: (Debiste haberlos matado, Darkness. Tenemos ordenes ¿Recuerdas?)

Le criticaba el fénix. Darkness indiferente a las palabras de su compañero, le contestó.

Darkness: Me da igual las ordenes, si con ello me hace rebajar a matar a niños o gente inútil que no sabe luchar.

Demon: (Solo faltaba esto...Una letal arma del amo con conciencia. Lo que hay que oír).

Comentaba con sarcasmo el ave. Darkness se marchó de allí por la puerta. Ajeno a todo eso, estaba la dragón Perfesone que desde la ventana, lo había presenciado todo. Estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando los necron iban a matar a la maestra como a los niños. Sobraba decir que se había sorprendido ante el hecho de que el alicornio impidiera a sus soldados matar, incluso que los dejara marchar a un lugar seguro a la maestra y los niños.

Perfesone: No lo entiendo ¿Los ha dejado irse?

Comentaba la dragona, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Ahora mismo había una ciudad que defender.

Mientras tanto, en una nave nodriza necron que sobrevolaba el cielo. Zoltark que observaba el campo de batalla, dio la orden siguiente a sus tropas.

Zoltark: Bien. Hagamos esto mas interesante ¡Soltad a la bestia!

Los necron que estaba en la nave, obedecieron la orden de Zoltark y dieron la orden pertinente.

En la ciudad, la batalla seguía y para desgracia de Sion, éstos iban perdiendo. Iban perdiendo más y más terreno frente a los necron que no tenían piedad alguna. En ese momento, varias naves matriz se juntaron en un sitio y tras cambiar de forma, generando así su campo de energía, se formó una gran luz roja en forma rectángular y de gran tamaño.

En ese momento, se teletransportó una enorme caja de metal que aplastó varios edificios en el proceso. Las tropas de Sion no sabían que era aquel contenedor. En ese momento, la parte frontal del contenedor se abrió en par en par.

Perfesone se reunió con Spike que estaba volando por el cielo, dirigiendo éste a las tropas por el aire.

Perfesone: Querido.

Spike: Perfesone. No deberías estar aquí. Nuestro hijo.

Perfesone: No te preocupes. Le he dejado con Escipion cuidándolo en nuestra casa. Voy a luchar a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Le respondió la dragona. Spike sonrió al ver que contaba con la confianza de su esposa y que le apoyaba pasara lo que pasara. En ese momento, en el interior del contenedor, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de grandes pasos.

Spike: ¿Escuchas eso? Proviene de ese especie de enorme caja que trajeron esos necron.

Perfesone: ¿Crees que son algunos de esos zancudos que atacan ahora mismo la ciudad?

Preguntaba la dragona, observando ésta a los caminantes de cólera cuyos disparos incendiaban casas enteras o arrasaban formaciones enteras de soldados de Sion. Spike agudizando el oído, la contestó.

Spike: No...Suena como algo más grande...

Perfesone: ¿Qué puede ser más grande que...?

No pudo terminar la frase la dragona, porque un aterrador rugido la interrumpió y en ese momento, tanto los dos dragones como toda Sion, pudieron ver lo que contenía la caja.

Saliendo de la caja, se veía a una gigantesca y monstruosa criatura con apariencia de dinosaurio cuadrúpedo de piel gris. No parecía más que eso, si no fuera por el detalle que estaba mayoritariamente cubierta por una armadura cibernética incluyendo las patas. Su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por dicho metal, pero aun así le permitía a la criatura abrir sus enormes fauces, mostrando unos enormes dientes de metal rojo. Ojos completamente rojos y brillantes que se notaban bajo la armadura en los agujeros para que pudiera ver la criatura. Portaba múltiples cañones en los laterales de las patas como por encima de la armadura. Dicha criatura era mayoritariamente Cyborg y no había apenas rastro de partes orgánicas en ella.

Perfesone: ¿Qué...qué es esa cosa...?

Preguntaba con gran miedo la dragona, al ver al enorme monstruo salir del contenedor. Spike tratando de mantener la calma, la contestó.

Spike: No lo sé. Jamás vi nada igual.

La enorme bestia soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oír a kilómetros, llenando de miedo a todos los habitantes de Sion. Darkness que estaba sobre unos tejados ,vio a la bestia con total neutralidad y ahí dijo.

Darkness: Veo que Zoltark ha decidido soltar al ciber behemoth.

Demon: (Je, je, je. Ahora si que veremos una autentica masacre de verdad).

La enorme bestia comenzó a andar a paso lento, pero sin detenerse, disparando todos sus cañones por toda la ciudad, destrozando los edificios. Nada, ni siquiera los edificios que se encontraba delante, detenía a la enorme bestia, lo cual ésta simplemente los derribaba sin esfuerzo como si de papel se tratase. Spike viendo eso, exclamó.

Spike: ¡Esa cosa va a arrasar con todo! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Spike miró a las tropas que tenía cerca, donde la mayoría estaban temblando de miedo. Spike tratando de influir valor, les dijo a éstos.

Spike: ¡Vamos! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Hay que defender la ciudad de esa cosa! ¡Atacad!

La mayoría de las tropas dudaron de si obedecer una orden, donde la idea de atacar a un monstruo así era prácticamente un suicidio. Spike al ver el miedo en sus rostros, decidió ir a atacar al monstruo él mismo.

Perfesone: ¡Spike, no...!

Gritaba su esposa temerosa de que a Spike le fueran a hacer algo. El dragón voló a toda velocidad contra la bestia, donde esta última disparó sus cañones contra él. El dragón volaba en zig zag, esquivando los disparos y ahí lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó de lleno en la cabeza del monstruo.

El monstruo ni siquiera sintió el ataque, pero Spike consiguió lo que quería. Aquella acción dio valor a las tropas y se lanzaron al ataque.

Por tierra, iban cebras y minotauros que corrían hacia las patas de la bestia y ahí comenzaron a golpearla con sus armas. Por el cielo iban grifos y changelings, disparando flechas o rayos mágicos verdes por alrededor del monstruo. Los dragones caían en picado, lanzando bolas de fuego que impactaban contra la enorme bestia. Varias catapultas que estaban en posiciones estratégicas, lanzaron bolas de piedras llameantes contra la gran bestia, donde todas acertaban en su objetivo.

Pese a todos los ataques, el monstruo no parecía siquiera flaquear ni debilitarse en ningún momento.

La bestia que de momento avanzaba de forma impasible, al mismo tiempo que disparaba a los edificios, pasó ahora a la ofensiva. La enorme bestia concentró los disparos de sus cañones contra los voladores, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Luego alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, bajó de golpe, aplastando así a cientos de tropas de Sion.

Varios dragones pasaron al lado del monstruo, lanzando bolas de fuego impactando en sus armas para así reducir su potencia de fuego. Por desgracia, un escudo similar al resto de las tropas necron, lo protegían de los ataques. Cuando algunos pasaron delante de la bestia, ésta abrió sus fauces y se abalanzó, atrapando con sus poderosos dientes a varios dragones.

Los desafortunados dragones que cayeron ante las grandes fauces de la bestia, gritaban de dolor y desesperación, al mismo tiempo que eran devorados por el monstruo.

Spike y Perfesone trataban por todos los medios de detener a la enorme bestia, que seguía avanzando a paso lento a la sede del consejo de Sion. Atacaban con todo lo que tenían a la bestia a su alcance, por desgracia, no lograban siquiera frenarla y ésta ya comenzaba a cobrar infinidad de vidas.

Zoltark desde la nave nodriza, iba disfrutando del espectáculo ofrecido por la bestia, hasta que recibió un comunicado de Hannibal.

Zoltark: Aquí Zoltark. Dime, Hannibal ¿Conseguiste coger el objetivo?

Preguntaba el necron. Tras un breve silencio, el necron sonrió perversamente mientras decía.

Zoltark: Excelente. Entonces pasemos al plan siguiente.

El necron cortó la comunicación y contactando con sus tropas ordenó.

Zoltark: Que las tropas se retiren inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en Sion, las tropas leales a la república, trataban inútilmente de combatir a un enemigo prácticamente imparable. En especial Spike y Perfesone que estaban enfrente de la enorme bestia que había segado miles de vidas, más que cualquier otra tropa necron. Al monstruo solo le faltaba unos pasos para alcanzar el consejo y Spike como Perfesone no sabían como detenerla. Todo parecía estar perdido, hasta que en ese momento, ocurrió algo.

Inesperado la bestia fue cubierta de una luz roja y desapareció y no solo ésta. Todas las tropas necron desaparecieron en la misma haz de luz roja, abandonando así la batalla. Aquello dejó muy confundidos a los dos dragones como al resto de Sion. Pese a la retirada de los necron, el daño estaba hecho. La ciudad estaba en su mayoría destrozada con miles y miles de muertos en ella, como múltiples incendios por toda ella.

Perfesone: ¿Qué ha pasado, Spike?

Spike: No tengo ni idea y es muy raro. Nos tenían ya casi vencidos. No tiene esto ningún sentido...A no ser...

Un gran miedo invadió al dragón morado como a su esposa y los dos fueron a su casa. Su temor aumentó cuando encontraron a su viejo amigo Escipion muerto en el suelo. Los dos dragones corrieron deprisa al cuarto de su hijo y para su desgracia, éste no estaba, solo una nota en el suelo que ponía.

"Querido Spike".

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ya sabía sobre la existencia de tu bastardo. Si lo quieres volver a ver, te recomiendo que vengas solo a Everfree, a unos 300 metros del castillo de las hermanas nobles, justo en el sendero junto al arrolló, no llegues tarde porque quizás me aburra y me den por jugar con tu pequeño je, je, je"."

Horas más tarde. Obedeciendo a la carta, Spike voló hacia el lugar de reunión. Ahí encontró a Twilight con su hijo.

Spike: Aquí me tienes, Twilight. Ahora suelta a mi hijo.

Twilight: Como quieras, Spike.

Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa maligna, dejando ir a su hijo de vuelta con su padre, lo cual no dudo en abrazarlo.

Twilight: Hannibal...Todo tuyo..

Decía la alicornio dejando paso a Hannibal con su armadura y apuntando con un fusil de energía al dragón.

Hannibal: Despídete del mundo, Spike.

Spike: No estés tan seguro.

El dragón chasqueó los dedos y del cielo emergieron varios dragones que rodearon enseguida a la alicornio y al pegaso.

Spike: Y ahora rendios.

Les ordenaba Spike. Twilight y Hannibal se miraron y al final el pegaso tirando las armas, los dos alzaron los cascos en señal de rendición.

Twilight: Muy bien, Spike. Tú ganas...

A Spike le pareció raro que Twilight se rindiera tan fácilmente, ni siquiera mostraba estar molesta. Aquello lo extraño, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar el por qué. Inmediatamente a Twilight le pusieron un anillo antimagia y ordenó a los dragones que se los llevaran. Mientras lo hacían, Spike notó que Twilight emulaba una sonrisa maligna. Aquello le llamó bastante la atención.

Spike: (Algo no va bien aquí. Ha sido demasiado sencillo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto).

Pensaba para sí el dragón, temiendo que algo malo está por pasar.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos sobre la rama de un árbol. Darkness y Demon observaban como se llevaban a Twilight y a Hannibal.

Darkness: Ya los tienen.

Demon: Como lo planeamos. Je, je, je. Sion va a ser destruida y todo ello gracias a Spike, que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de ello, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque. La gran guerra estaba próxima de terminar.

 **Nota autor: Más confundidos que antes con algunas escenas ¿Verdad? En el siguiente capítulo se explicará por fin todo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Spike había logrado capturar a Twilight y a Hannibal cuando éstos le citaron a venir al bosque Everfree, bajo la amenaza de que matarían a su hijo si no lo hacía.

Spike temiendo ser una trampa, se trajo a varios de sus mejores soldados dragones y los mandó esconderse.

Tal como lo había previsto, Twilight le tendió una trampa, dejando que Hannibal tratase de matarlo, pero Spike hizo una señal a sus dragones para que aparecieran y atraparan a Twilight y a Hannibal.

Spike logró capturarlos, pero una parte de él no estaba del todo seguro. Sentía que algo no iba bien, ya que la captura resultó ser demasiado fácil.

Spike dejó a su hijo Thorin con su esposa y luego fue al consejo para que juzgaran a Twilight.

 **Nota autor: Parte de las escenas las quité para ahorrar tiempo ya que solo hay que leer el fanfic de Eyedragon Ancalagon en los capítulos finales para saber más o menos que pasó en dichas escenas.**

Pese a las fuertes acusaciones y amenazas de llevarla al foso, Twilight no parecía lo más preocupada lo más mínimo. En su lugar, emulaba una sonrisa perversa, mientras se tocaba el casco en la corona que llevaba puesta en la cabeza. Era una corona hecha de oro, con una extraña gema rojo sangre en ella.

Spike observaba el juicio y viendo lo tranquila que estaba tanto Twilight como Hannibal, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Spike: (Algo no va bien. Twilight se dejó capturar muy fácilmente. Hasta me atrevo a creer que en realidad, era justo lo que ella quería desde el principio, pero ¿Para qué? No logró encontrar nada lógico en sus acciones).

Pensaba para sí el dragón, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Twilight tramaba algo. Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba también en su mente, recordando algo que la dijeron hace tiempo

 **Flashback** :

Twilight junto con Hannibal, estaba reunida con Darkness y Zoltark en un cuarto del castillo.

Zoltark: ¿Recuerdas el plan, princesa Twilight?

Twilight: Perfectamente, Zoltark.

Zoltark: Bien.

El necron la dio una corona de oro con una gema color rojo sangre en ella. Mientras se lo daba a la princesa, la decía a ésta.

Zoltark: Lleva esta corona y pase lo que pase, no te la quites bajo ningún concepto, hasta que llegues al interior del consejo.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Respondía la princesa, colocándose la corona en la cabeza y ahí comentó.

Twilight: Que irónico que tenga que hacer lo mismo que provocó mi derrota en el pasado por culpa de ese engendro de Spike, donde esta vez, traerá la victoria definitiva.

Demon: Solo que esta vez, haciendo casi lo mismo que la otra vez, esta vez triunfarás.

Twilight: Desde luego que sí.

Respondía Twilight con una sonrisa perversa.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

En ese momento, Twilight comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, confundiendo en gran medida al consejo. En cambio, Spike comenzó a sospechar que algo malo iba a suceder y no dudó en ponerse en alerta, esperando cualquier cosa. En ese momento, Twilight habló.

Twilight: Sois una atajo de imbeciles idealistas.

Decía la princesa con una sonrisa burlona y de desprecio, mientras cogía su corona y la tiró al suelo, justo en el centro de la sede del consejo. Nadie comprendía las acciones de la princesa. Luego la alicornio mirando a Spike, le dijo a éste.

Twilight: Antes que nada, Spike. Muchas gracias por traernos a Hannibal y a mí hasta aquí, en la misma sede del consejo.

Le daba las gracias la princesa con una sonrisa malvada al dragón, mientras Spike comenzó a preocuparse aun más ante la confianza de Twilight. Ahí la alicornio siguió hablando.

Twilight: Como dice Zoltark. La mejor forma de acabar con el enemigo, es atacándola desde dentro, donde son más vulnerables y fáciles de eliminar.

En ese momento, las sospechas de Spike se confirmaron. Ahora presentía que Twilight les había tendido una trampa y lo peor, fue él quien la ayudó a llevarla a cabo.

Twilight: ¿Conocéis la historia del Caballo de Troya? Pues aquí ha sido lo mismo. Hoy el consejo morirá y todo gracias a Spike por traerme hasta aquí.

Decía esto la alicornio con una sonrisa maligna, mirando la corona que había tirado en el suelo. Spike notó eso y presintiendo lo peor, trató de impedir lo que tratara de hacer.

Spike: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó el dragón, corriendo hacia la corona, presintiendo que era clave de todo. La acción iba a cámara lenta. Spike estuvo a punto de echar su garra sobre la corona. Antes de que eso pasara, la gema roja comenzó a brillar con fuerza y un campo de energía surgió de ella.

En apenas unos segundos, centenares de soldados necron surgieron del haz de luz que los había teletransportados, justo por toda la sala del consejo para sorpresa de sus miembros. Spike se había dado cuenta tarde del verdadero plan de Twilight.

Entre las tropas necron, estaban Darkness y Zoltark.

Zoltark: Aquí estamos. Donde queríamos.

Comentaba el necron, emulando una sonrisa perversa tras su armadura. Un soldado necron lanzó un fusil a Hannibal, donde el pegaso la agarró con gusto mientras lo cargaba.

Los miembros del consejo estaban en problemas. Tenían al enemigo justo delante de ellos y no habían apenas guardias con ellos, solo unos pocos. Como dijo Twilight, en el interior de la misma Sion era mucho más vulnerable, ya que nadie pensó que alguien sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, varios soldados de ira lanzaron granadas al techo cerca de la entrada, enterrando con escombros la única entrada o salida posible.

Zoltark: Bien, soldados. Ya conocéis las ordenes. Matadlos a todos.

Ordenó el necron y los soldados se dispusieron a obedecer. Spike no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Spike: ¡NO...! ¡No lo pienso permitir!

Spike se lanzó con valor, pero Darkness con un golpe psionico, golpeó al dragón que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared y luego caer el suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el dragón iba perdiendo el conocimiento, justo cuando podía escuchar la matanza y los gritos de horror y de agonía de los miembros del consejo como de algunos guardias, siendo la sonrisa perversa de Twilight lo último que vio, antes de perder definitivamente el conocimiento.

Cuando Spike abrió los ojos, lo primero que percibió fue un silencio mortal. El dragón miró alrededor y para su horror, vio a todos los miembros del consejo muertos de formas horribles. Descuartizados, desmembrados, decapitados, cosidos a tiros, partidos por la mitad. El suelo estaba cubierto por los cadáveres de lo que una vez fueron los miembros del consejo. La sangre de todos ellos, cubrían tanto el suelo como las paredes y los muebles que habían.

Los soldados de Sion habían logrado apartar los escombros desde el otro lado y entrar por fin en la sala. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo ya.

La república había perdido por completo al consejo y ahora era muy probable que grandes problemas por falta de mando, surjan en Sión. Spike no pudo evitar maldecir el hecho de que ahora todo el consejo estaba muerto, y lo peor de todo es que fue precisamente él quien permitió aquello. Sabía que Twilight tramaba algo cuando se dejó capturar tan fácilmente, pero jamás se imagino que todo era un retorcido plan para llevar a Twilight al consejo y así permitir que los necron lograran atacar la sede principal desde dentro. Ahora todos los miembros del consejo estaban muertos, y él era el principal responsable de ello.

Spike: No puedo creerlo...Todos los miembros del consejo...Muertos...

Comentaba el dragón, echándose su garra en la cabeza y que aun seguía sin creerse que todos los miembros del consejo estuvieran todos muertos. En ese momento, un soldado se le acercó y le dijo.

Soldado changeling: General Spike. Tenemos noticias de que su esposa ha sido atacada. Ahora está en el hospital.

Aquello sobresaltó al dragón, que no esperaba que su esposa hubiera sido atacada.

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Mi esposa en el hospital? ¿Y mi hijo?

Soldado changeling: No lo sé, general. No han dicho nada al respecto

Sin perder tiempo, Spike fue corriendo al hospital donde estaba su esposa. Cuando supo en que habitación estaba, entró raudo y veloz en ella, donde estaba su esposa en enfermería, siendo atendida por una enfermera cebra. La dragona tenía un brazo vendado como algunos cortes en su cuerpo.

Spike: ¡Perfesone!

Exclamó preocupado el dragón, que fue corriendo hacia su esposa para ver como estaba. La dragona al ver a su marido, dijo.

Perfesone: Spike. Cielos. Estás vivo. Cuando oí lo que ocurrió en el consejo, temí lo peor.

Spike: Sí. No sé como estoy todavía vivo. Perfesone ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

La preguntó el dragón a su esposa por su hijo. Ante la pregunta, la dragona agachó la cabeza y quedando un instante en silencio, respondió.

Perfesone: Estábamos en casa, cuando de repente algo derribó la puerta. No vimos a nadie y aquello me extraño. De repente sentí múltiples cortes en mi cuerpo, pero no veía a nadie. Intenté identificar al enemigo, pero por desgracia no pude hacerlo y al final caí al suelo por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Spike: Yo oí que los necron tenía unos soldados especiales que podían atacar siendo invisibles. No lo creí hasta ahora ¿Y nuestro hijo?

Perfesone: Cuando recobré el sentido gracias a unos soldados que pasaron por mi casa, encontré esta nota para ti.

Decía esto la dragona, pasando dicha nota a su marido. En ella ponía lo siguiente.

"Para el traidor y cobarde Spike".

"Tenemos a tu hijo. Si quieres recuperarlo, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi en el volcán Everhell. Ven solo y ni siquiera se te ocurra traer a nadie o tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias".

"Firmado: Hannibal Barca".

Spike apretó con furia el papel por el hecho de que secuestraran de nuevo a su hijo y lastimasen a su esposa.

Spike: Voy a ir.

Perfesone: Spike. Seguramente es una trampa.

Le decía preocupada la dragona por su marido. Spike comprendiendo la preocupación de su esposa, la contestó.

Spike: Sin lugar a dudas, pero tienen de nuevo a nuestro hijo. Por lo que no tengo más remedio que ir y esta vez solo.

Perfesone: Ten cuidado, Spike.

Spike: Lo tendré.

Mientras tanto, en una sala de operaciones. Zoltark y Darkness estaban al otro lado de la sala, mientras unos médicos parecían estar operando al hijo de Spike que dormía con una mascarilla puesta.

Zoltark: Dígame, doctor ¿Cómo va la operación de nuestro invitado?

Preguntaba el necron. El doctor que estaba con él, le contestó.

Doctor: El dispositivo está casi listo, señor. En unos minutos, le coseremos de nuevo y parecerá que no tendrá nada.

El necron sonriendo malignamente, comentó complacido.

Zoltark: Excelente. Je, je, je. Ese Spike no sabrá que pasará, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Demon: Sí. Je, je, je. El último golpe antes de quebrar su voluntad para siempre.

Darkness: Sigo pensando que es demasiado emplear al niño para algo así. Una táctica muy cobarde en mi opinión.

Comentaba el alicornio. Zoltark mirando al alicornio, le comentó.

Zoltark: Mi querido Darkness. Todo vale en la guerra y en la muerte. Es ley de vida en la guerra, donde los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el necron. Darkness no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo impasible ante todo. Aunque en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo en el plan de utilizar al niño dragón en lo que planeaban ahora mismo.

Mientras tanto, en cada uno de los cinco reinos que componían la república. Grifos, cebras, minotauros, changelings y dragones. En cada una iba una nave necron volando a toda velocidad. En cada una de dichas ciudades, volaron a toda velocidad al centro de la capital de cada reino y antes de que algo o alguien pudiera detenerlo, dicha nave soltó una carga que se estrelló contra el suelo, sobresaltando a los habitantes de dichos reinos.

Los habitantes del reino observaban que eran un dispositivo negro de gran tamaño con una luz roja parpadeante encima. Los habitantes no pudieron acercarse a examinarlo mejor, ya que en el momento que dicho dispositivo tocó tierra, un poderoso campo de fuerza se generó alrededor. impidiendo que pudieran siquiera acercarse a ella.

Así lo mismo en cada una de la ciudades. Nadie sabía que eran aquellos dispositivos y dichas barrera impedían siquiera tocarlas o moverlas del sitio.

Unas horas más tarde, Spike llevando su armadura y con una espada y escudo, llegó volando al volcán en lo alto de ésta. Tras aterrizar, vio a Hannibal con su armadura y armas puesta. Y al lado de él, a su hijo atado al lado del borde del volcán, el joven dragón parecía estar dormido.

Hannibal: Bien, Spike. Parece que al final has venido. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el pegaso con una sonrisa perversa. Spike adoptando en posición de combate, le exigió lo siguiente.

Spike: Aquí me tienes. Y ahora suelta a mi hijo.

Hannibal: Si lo quieres. Tendrás que enfrentarte antes a mí.

Dijo el pegaso, sacando ahora sus cuchillas de energía. Spike dedujo que ahora tendría que pelear y alzando su espada, le respondió.

Spike: Que así sea. Hoy vas a morir, Hannibal Barca. Lo juro.

Hannibal: Je...No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. Y tú vas a ser el que muera hoy.

Dijo el pegaso, desplegando sus alas y saliendo volando a toda velocidad hacia el dragón. El pegaso trató de golpearlo con sus cuchillas rojas, pero el dragón se protegió con su escudo, deteniendo así el ataque.

Para el pegaso habría sido muy fácil destruir el escudo de metal que portaba el dragón, pero éste quería divertirse un poco por lo que redujo la potencia de las cuchillas lo justo, para que el dragón pudiera bloquear el ataque. Spike trató de atravesarle con su espada, pero Hannibal lo esquivó realizando una voltereta hacia atrás.

Desde Sion y los reinos aliados. Los necron mostraban mediante holopantallas en el cielo, el combate entre Spike y Hannibal. Perfesone que había salido ya del hospital porque se encontraba ya mejor, rezaba para que su hijo y su marido pudieran volver sanos y salvos a casa.

Spike: ¡Pienso matarte, Hannibal! ¡A ti y a todos esos malditos necron!

Gritaba lleno de furia el dragón, lanzándose volando hacia el pegaso, dispuesto a atravesarlo con su espada. Hannibal entrecruzando sus cuchillas a modo de tijeras, bloqueó el ataque del dragón.

Spike confiando en su fuerza. empujó tratando de superar a Hannibal. Para su sorpresa. no lograba hacerlo retroceder ni un centímetro, cosa que extraño a Spike.

Hannibal: Je, je, je ¿En serio crees que iba a ser tan fácil? Esta armadura no solo me protege, sino que también aumenta mi fuerza.

Dijo de forma arrogante el pegaso, empujando ahora éste con sus cuchillas, haciendo retroceder al dragón. Ahí el pegaso se lanzó y le dio una doble patada en el estomago con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera la armadura protegió a Spike, causando un fuerte dolor aéeste. Luego otra fuerte patada a la cara del dragón que lo volteó y ahí el pegaso con sus cuchillas, le dio un fuerte tajo en la espalda del dragón, haciendo gritar de dolor a Spike.

Spike furioso, se giró y trató de golpearle con su espada, pero el pegaso retrocedió hacia atrás, esquivando el tajo. Spike no se paró ahí y lanzó un fuerte chorro de fuego contra el pegaso. Esta vez Hannibal ni siquiera lo esquivó y recibió de lleno el ataque.

Spike esperaba haber acabado con el pegaso, pero su sorpresa fue verle en el sitio sin daño alguno.

Hannibal: Estupido. Parece que olvidaste la tecnología de escudo de los necron.

Spike se había olvidado de aquello, pero recordó enseguida que el defecto de esos escudos es que cuando reciben mucho daño, dichos escudos caían. Así que optó por lanzarse a atacarlo de forma continuada contra Hannibal, pero el pegaso esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataques y contraatacaba, golpeando con sus patas traseras o realizando cortes con sus cuchillas por todo el cuerpo del dragón, causando más y más daños a Spìke.

Hannibal: No es tan fácil cuando no tienes las trampas de tu lado ¿No, Spike? Porque en el fondo, tú no eres un héroe, sino un maldito fraude y un cobarde.

Se burlaba de él pegaso para furia de Spike, que trataba una y otra vez de golpear al pegaso, pero fallaba sin remedio.

Cerca de ellos y a una distancia prudencial, estaban Zoltark con varios ascendientes. El necron se comunicó con Hannibal por un comunicador que tenía el pegaso en el oído.

Zoltark: Estamos en posición, Hannibal. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Hannibal: Por supuesto. Oh, sí. Pienso disfrutar con esto.

Spike: ¿Con quién hablas, canalla?

Gritaba Spike, lanzando una estocada, pero el pegaso lo esquivó y ahí realizó una fuerte patada ascendente con voltereta hacia atrás, dando un fuerte golpe en el mentón del dragón que lo tiró al suelo.

Zoltark: Ahora.

Ordenó el necron y los ascendientes concentraron su energía psioníca, creando un gran campo de luz roja cegadora que cubrió al dragón.

Spike: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Spike al recibir aquella luz cegadora. Perfesone que veía desde Sion el combate, se preocupó por él que no pudo evitar gritar.

Perfesone: ¡SPIIIIKE...!

La luz finalmente cesó. Spike no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Lo primero que vio fue a Hannibal que tenía agarrado a su hijo al borde del volcán.

Hannibal: Despídete de tu hijo.

Dijo con una expresión malvada el pegaso, lanzando a su hijo al volcán.

Spike: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó de horror el dragón y salio volando para tratar de rescatar a su hijo. Su miedo a perderlo, le impedía pensar que al ser un dragón la lava no le haría daño alguno, cosa que recordó en el último momento. Pero el niño dragón no iba a caer sobre la lava, sino sobre duras rocas a enorme altura.

Spike voló lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de rescatar a su hijo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarlo, pero por desgracia llegó tarde. Su hijo se estrelló en el suelo.

Spike: ¡Thorin...! ¡NOOO...!

El dragón llorando, aterrizó en el suelo mirando a su hijo ahora muerto. A lo alto del volcán se iba riendo Hannibal.

Hannibal: Ja, ja, ja. Oh, pobre Spike. Perdiste a tu hijo. Que duro ¿Verdad?

Se burlaba el pegaso. Spike al oír eso, creció una intensa ira en su interior y sin mediar palabra, desplegó sus alas y salio volando en dirección hacia el pegaso y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, Spike lo agarró del cuello y mirándolo con furia, le gritó.

Spike: ¡Maldito! ¡Has matado a mi hijo! ¡Pienso matarte cueste lo que cueste!

Gritaba completamente furioso el dragón que sin soltar al pegaso, comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo con su cara una y otra vez. Luego volando alrededor del interior del volcán muy cerca de la pared, fue pasando la cabeza del pegaso contra la roca, dejando un rastro de rocas donde iba arrastrando la cabeza del pegaso.

Luego Spike voló a gran altura sin soltar al pegaso y una vez en el punto más alto, Spike lo lanzó contra el suelo toda velocidad. Mientras el pegaso iba cayendo al vacío, Spike voló en picado hacia él placándolo completamente hasta llegar al suelo, donde el impactó hizo temblar el volcán entero.

Con Hannibal en el suelo, Spike teniendo una de sus patas encima del pegaso para que no se moviera, alzó su espada dispuesto a matarlo.

Spike: Hora de morir bastardo.

Hannibal: ¡Espera! Por favor no me mates.

Le rogaba el pegaso. Spike furioso le gritó.

Spike: ¿Me pides que no te mate cuando tú mataste a mi hijo? ¡Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo!

Gritó esto último el dragón, al mismo tiempo que le atravesaba el corazón del pegaso con su espada, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste. Spike había vengado la muerte de su hijo, hasta que en ese momento el pegaso le dijo.

Hannibal: ¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que me querías, padre...

Le decía el pegaso al dragón. Spike miró confundido al pegaso al oír decir eso.

Spike: ¿Qué?

Zoltark viendo que el combate había terminado. Les dio la orden siguiente a sus ascendientes.

Zoltark: Bien. Todo ha acabado. Deshaced la ilusión.

Ordenó el necron y los ascendientes acataron su orden.

En ese momento, Spike vio que la imagen de Hannibal comenzó a temblar, cambiando a otra cosa y para su horror, descubrió que era una ilusión al ver a quien realmente había atravesado con su espada.

Spike: ¡No...! ¡No puede ser...!

Perfesone: ¡THORIIIIN...!

Gritó la dragona, al ver que quien tenía la espada atravesando en el pecho, era nada menos que su hijo. Spike se horrorizó al ver que a quien creía haber atacado y atravesado, era nada menos que a su hijo Thorin.

Spike: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritó de horror el dragón, mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo.

Thorin: Pa...padre...

Hablaba débilmente su hijo mientras se le iba la vida. Spike llorando encima de su hijo, le iba diciendo.

Spike: Hijo...Yo...Lo siento...Lo siento mucho...Creí que ...eras Hannibal...Me...me engañaron...

Se disculpaba el dragón con su hijo, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos y caer sobre el rostro de su hijo. Thorin sonriendo débilmente, le respondió.

Thorin: No...No pasa...nada...padre...Te...Te perdonó...

Acercándose a él, iban Zoltark junto con sus ascendientes como Hannibal y Darkness, donde todos éstos rodearon al dragón. También estaba Twilight con ellos, disfrutando de como sufría el dragón que más odiaba con toda su alma.

Hannibal: Tenías razón, Zoltark. El hechizo de ilusión fue muy útil. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el pegaso con una sonrisa malvada, viendo como el dragón sufría por lo que le había ocasionado a su hijo. Zoltark riéndose levemente, le contestó.

Zoltark: Sí. Y aun queda el golpe de gracia en los cinco reinos, y todo gracias a Spike. Jo, jo, jo.

Aquello último captó la atención del dragón, que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Spike: ¿Qué?

Zoltark: Te lo explicaré, dragón. Hace rato, mandamos cinco bombas nucleares en las capitales de los cinco reinos. Y tu hijo es el detonador.

Spike: ¿Qué...qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Spike que no entendía a lo que se refería el necron. Ahí Twilight le habló ahora al dragón.

Twilight: Lo que quiere decir, maldito bastardo, es que el detonador está puesto en el corazón de tu hijo. En el momento que el detonador detecte que la vida de tu hijo de apaga definitivamente, las cinco bombas explotaran, arrasando por completo las capitales de los reinos bastardos que forman Sion.

Dijo Twilight con gran odio al dragón, pero en parte disfrutando del sufrimiento de éste. Spike abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la revelación, se horrorizó al descubrir eso y luego miró a su hijo.

Spike: ¡Thorin...! ¡Aguanta! ¡Podemos salvarte!

Pese a sus palabras, el chico le costaba cada vez más respirar, hasta que finalmente éste cerró los ojos.

Spike: ¡THORIIIIIN...!

Gritaba Spike, moviendo a su hijo esperando a que abriera los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Su hijo estaba finalmente muerto.

Sion pudo ver como los cinco reinos fueron arrasados por las bombas nucleares que los necron habían enviado hace poco, pero ninguno de sus habitantes sabían lo que era, hasta ya era demasiado tarde y todos estos murieron en la enorme explosión donde nadie sobrevivió en absoluto.

En el volcan, Spike estaba llorando a mares mientras se aferraba al cuerpo muerto de su hijo. Había fracasado como general y como padre. Amigos y familiares muertos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Su hijo muerto por sus propias garras. La república rota y fragmentada que ya no tenía la moral de antes. El dragón ya no sentía tener nada por el que luchar. Sobraba decir que Twilight disfrutaba de verle sufrir así.

Twilight: ¿Qué, Spike? ¿Aun sigues teniendo esperanza de salvar Sion?

Spike: No...Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca hubo esperanza...Nunca la ha habido.

Respondía el dragón sin mirarla, mientras seguía llorando.

Twilight: Entonces, Spike, dime ¿Te arrepientes de haber traicionado a Equestria y esclavizarnos?

Le preguntaba la alicornio con cierta maldad.

Spike: Sí...Me arrepiento de todo...Jamás debí volverme contra Equestria...Jamás debí haber ayudado a formar la república...Debí haber dejado las cosas como estaban...Solo quizás, todo esto se podría haberse evitado.

Contestaba el dragón con gran dolor en su interior, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba si lo sentía o no. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna motivación para seguir luchando.

Twilight: Entonces, Spike ¿Te rindes ya por fin?

Spike: Sí...Me rindo...Ya no quiero seguir luchando más...Haz lo que queráis...Ya no me importa nada ya...

En Sion, todo el mundo veía como Spike se rendía. Su mayor héroe rindiéndose. Perfesone no sabía que decir en ese momento, aunque comprendía el dolor del dragón.

Perfesone: Spike...

Darkness observaba la escena no con demasiado interés. En ese momento, recibió un mensaje de Arek.

Arek: Darkness.

Darkness: ¿Amo?

Arek: Ahora tienes que realizar el siguiente paso.

Darkness: Sí. Destruir Sion por completo. Demon ¡Bankai!

El fénix se fusionó con Darkness, formando su armadura Bankai.

Darkness: Por ordenes del amo Arek, voy a destruir por completo Sion.

Twilight: Estupendo. Eso es algo que no me quiero perder.

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. En Sion escucharon la declaración del alicornio y un gran miedo los invadió. Perfesone escuchó eso también, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Darkness se teletransportó desde el volcán hasta estar por los cielo de Sion. La dragona pese a lo lejos que estaba, lo pudo verlo y ahí desplegando sus alas, pese a estar todavía en recuperación, voló hacia el encuentro del alicornio.

Darkness ahí alzó su casco y formó una especie de esfera de fuego del tamaño de una canica. En ese momento, Perfesone se puso delante del alicornio y le llamó la atención.

Perfesone: ¡Espera!

El alicornio sin soltar la esfera, miró a la dragona y ahí dijo.

Darkness: ¿Qué quieres? Mejor que te largues, porque por ordenes de mi amo, voy a destruir la ciudad por completo.

La decía con indiferencia el alicornio. La dragona ahí empezó a rogarle al alicornio.

Perfesone: Por favor. No lo hagas.

Darkness: Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi cometido bajo las ordenes de mi amo.

Perfesone: Escúchame. Se que en el fondo no eres tan cruel como dices. Te vi como salvabas la vida de aquella maestra y sus alumnos.

Darkness: Yo nunca me rebajaría a matar niños o seres inferiores.

Perfesone: Te lo ruego. No destruyas la república. Estoy seguro que se someterán al gobierno de Equestria si les dejas.

Darkness: Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes que cumplir. Así que al menos que quieras morir, apártate.

La dragona al ver que no podía razonar con él, optó por atacarlo.

Perfesone: Como quieras. No pienso permitir que destruyas la república sin luchar.

La dragón cogió aire y lanzó una gran bola de fuego. En ese momento, la bola de fuego que tenía Darkness en la palma del casco, creció hasta tener un tamaño descomunal, deteniendo la llamarada de la dragona como si nada para sorpresa de ésta.

Perfesone: ¿Cómo?

Darkness: Si te sirve de consuelo, no es nada personal. Solo cumplo ordenes.

Dijo esto el alicornio, lanzando la bola de fuego hacia la capital. Sus habitantes miraron con horror como la colosal bola de fuego iba hacia ellos, siendo Perfesone la primera. La dragona sin poder impedirlo, fue alcanzada por la bola de fuego, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se iba desintegrando.

Perfesone: Spike...Thorin...Hasta que nos veamos en el otro mundo...

Decía la dragona, mientras una lágrima surgía de su ojo, antes de ser desintegrada por completo por la bola de fuego.

La bola de fuego alcanzo finalmente la zona central de Sion. Sus habitantes trataron de huir, pero de nada sirvió y fueron alcanzados por la colosal explosión que el ataque de Darknes lanzó. La explosión fue arrasando la ciudad entera, mientras las llamas iban ascendiendo por los cielos.

En Equestria, todos los ponis celebraban la caída de Sion como de los reinos aliados. Twilight era la que más disfrutaba con ello mientras se reía malvadamente.

Twilight: Oh, sí. Me encanta los fuegos artificiales.

Finalmente solo quedó un gran cráter humeante lo que una vez fue la república. Aquel día, Sion dejó de existir definitivamente. Equestria se había alzado victoriosa gracias a los necron que los ayudaron en su lucha por su liberación y venganza, pero quien más disfrutó de aquella venganza, fue nada menos que Twilight.

Spike lo había perdido todo aquel día. A su esposa, a su hijo, a sus amigos e incluso el reino que juró proteger. Ya no tenía nada por el que luchar ya, prácticamente se había rendido.

En Canterlot, Spike encadenado de pies y manos y siendo arrastrado como un perro, fue juzgado por las princesas por traición y todo el mal que hizo a los ponis. Siguiendo las sugerencias de Twilight (donde ésta ya tenía un plan para castigar a Spike de forma verdaderamente extrema) sería sometido al dragón a primero unas largas torturas y finalmente una muerte verdaderamente lenta y dolorosa. Todas las princesas incluyendo Skyla, estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Primero se le encadenó a unas columnas y un necron armado con látigos láser, le daba infinidad de fuertes y extremadamente dolorosos en la espalda del dragón, donde Spike gritaba de enorme dolor.

Tras una media hora de latigazos, donde el dragón tenía ahora la espalda de este tenía marca sangrantes de los latigazos. Varios ponis terrestres y pegasos atacaron las alas del dragón, mientras éste seguía en el sitio a ellos, y todos tiraron de él con fuerza hasta arrancárselas de cuajo provocando mayor dolor a Spike.

Luego, varios magos unicornios, donde varios ascendientes se unieron a estos, crearon varias cuchillas de energía mágica y psionicas. Todos lanzaron a la vez alrededor del cuerpo del dragón, causando gran dolor y sufrimiento a Spike donde no paraba de gritar de dolor.

Luego de eso, abriendo su boca con magia y luego sujetándola con fuertes barras de metal dentro de su boca que lo obligaban a mantenerla abierta, les fueron arrancando con magia los dientes uno a uno sin ningún tipo de piedad, provocando heridas y alguna que otra hemorragia a Spike.

Ahora sin un solo diente en la boca, los magos unicornios y ascendientes necron, crearon sierras de energía y les fueron cortando lentamente los pies y garras a Spike, mientras éste gritaba de dolor, hasta que finalmente se las cortaron del todo, dejándolo desprovisto de ellos y luego hicieron lo mismo con su cola.

La parte final lo hizo la propia Twilight. La alicornio se acercó al dragón y ahí miró con odio a éste. Ahora tenía oportunidad de disfrutar de su venganza y no lo iba a desaprovechar en absoluto. Sacando una botella con un líquido extraño negro. Se lo introdujo en la boca del dragón hasta dejarlo sin una gota. En ese momento, el dragón comenzó a sufrir un intenso dolor en su interior que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Lo que le había echado Twilight a Spike, era un poderoso veneno creado por ella para la ocasión. El veneno no lo mataría, al menos no de inmediato. Lo que hacía dicho veneno, era carcomerlo desde el interior de Spike, destrozándolo por dentro y hacerle pudrir sus órganos internos. Spike solo viviría hasta mañana, pero el dolor y la agonía que el dragón iba a sufrir, le harían desear que acabaran con su vida cuanto antes, cosa que Twilight no estaba dispuesto ha cumplírselo y quería que Spike sufriera hasta que finalmente su vida se acabara para siempre.

Y así ha sido. Twilight sin moverse del sitio, veía a Spike sufrir y sufrir hasta el amanecer, hasta que finalmente dejó de respirar y su cuerpo se pudrió por completo hasta solo quedar los huesos carcomidos. Sobraba decir que Twilight lo había disfrutado como nunca lo había hecho desde que comenzó la rebelión.

Tras la victoria de Equestria, las princesas estaban reunidas con Zoltark y Darkness. Twilight y las demás princesas estaban escribiendo unas cartas y una vez hechas. Se las dieron a los necron.

Twilight: Tomad.

Decía la yegua, dando las cartas a Darkness y Zoltark. Zoltark sonriendo perversamente, la comentó.

Zoltark: Excelente. Con esto, la última parte del plan se cumplirá.

Twilight: Sí...Por fin...

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa perversa. Darkness mirando a Demon, le dijo al ave.

Darkness: Bien, Demon. Tu turno.

Demon: A la orden.

Demon convocó un hechizo de sangre, donde se creó un portal.

Darkness: Bien. Ahora es solo cruzarlo nosotros y varios soldados necron.

Zoltark: El resto vendrán cuando estén preparados.

Darkness: Twilight...

La alicornio se acercó a Darkness. Ahí el alicornio oscuro puso sus cascos a ambos lados de la cabeza y como la otra vez, creó un copia mágica de sus recuerdos. Cuando acabó, Twilight les dijo.

Twilight: Aseguraros de hacerlos sufrir como se merecen.

Zoltark: Eso dalo por hecho je, je, je.

Respondió el necron con una sonrisa perversa. Llamaron a varios soldados necron compuesto por soldados de ira, cruzados necron e incluso varios ascendientes. Éstos siguieron a Zoltark a través del portal. Darkness estuvo a punto de cruzarlo, pero fue interceptado por la princesa Skyla.

Skyla: Supe lo que hiciste en aquella ocasión, salvaste a unos pequeños niños y a su profesora.

Darkness: Eso no tiene revelación para mí. Atacar a simples mortales indefensos solo nos hace ver inferiores a Demon y a mí. Buscamos grandes amenazas para destruirlas y conquistar todo el multiverso.

Hablaba el alicornio con aires de superioridad. Ahí Skyla se rió ante las palabras del alicornio oscuro, donde ahí Darkness hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Skyla: De acuerdo, Darkness, el Inmortal, aunque siempre que quieras puedes venir a verme y charlar... Y ¿Aun piensas en las palabras que te dije la primera vez que charlamos?

Darkness: Aun pienso sobre ello, pero mi propósito en esta vida es acabar con Mike Bluer para siempre y solo en eso me centro.

Skyla: Claro, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando acabes con ese tal Mike Bluer? ¿Acaso buscaras al resto de seres llamados Mike Bluer para asesinarlos?

Darkeness: Y vuelves con eso. No me interesa lo que me pase en un futuro, mi deber es acabar con Mike Bluer para que mi padre Arek pueda conquistar todo el multiuniverso.

Skyla: Como quieras.

La alicornio rosa se despidió del alicornio oscuro con un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa del resto de las princesas. Darkness estuvo un tanto confundido, pero le restó importancia y cruzó el portal.

Skyla: Adiós, Darkness...Hasta que nos volvamos a ver algún día...Si es eso posible...

Decía la joven princesa con cierto pesar en su voz, porque si el propósito del viaje se cumple, quizás no vuelvan a hablarse, al menos no como ella quisiera o esperaría.

 **"300 años atrás en el tiempo". Durante los eventos del primer capítulo de** **En el fanfic "Tinieblas del Pesare" de "Eyedragon Ancalagon"**

En el castillo de Canterlot, estaban de fiesta de gala donde estaban las mane y por supuesto Spike. En ese momento, delante de todo el mundo, se abrió un misterioso portal delante de todos ellos.

De dicho portal surgieron Zoltark y los necron que le siguieron y poco después Darkness como Demon. Los presentes no entendían lo que pasaban, pero su aspecto era bastante intimidante que muchos de ellos se alejaron de los extraños visitantes.

Spike que para entonces era un pequeño bebe dragón, se escondió detrás de Twilight. Darkness la vio y se acercó a ella a paso lento y de forma que no presentara amenaza. Una vez puesto delante de ella, sin decir palabra, posó sus cascos sobre la cabeza de la yegua y en ese instante la transfirió los recuerdos de su yo futuro. Cuando terminó, la alicornio miró por todos lados un tanto confundida y preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Estamos?

Darkness: Así es, Twilight. 300 años antes de ese día.

Respondió serio el alicornio. Nadie de los presentes entendía lo que estaba pasando. Así hasta que Spike un tanto temeroso, preguntó.

Spike: Twilight ¿Qué está pasando?

En el momento que oyó hablar al dragón, Twilight miró a Spike con una gran mirada de odio mientras le decía.

Twilight: Spike...

Dijo con odio en su voz y sin previo aviso, la alicornio atrapó el cuello del dragón con su magia y lo levantó del suelo. Para acto seguido, estrellarlo duramente contra una estatua y romperla en pedazos, quedando al dragón malherido. Los necron rodearon al dragón y lo apuntaron con sus armas. Sobraba decir que todos los presentes se sorprendieron de lo que acababa de hacer la princesa de la amistad, en especial el resto de las manes que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¿Qué haces?

Rarity: ¿Por qué haces eso a Spiky Whiky?

Fluttershy: Spike es amigo nuestro ¿Por qué lo tratan así?

Ante los comentarios de sus amigas, Twilight furiosa, gritó.

Twilight: ¡Spike no es nuestro amigo! ¡No es más que un maldito traidor y es lo que se merece!

El resto de las mane se sorprendieron de la inesperada cambio de actitud de Twilight. En ese momento, llegaron las otras princesas con Shining Armor y al ver a los necron rodeando a Spike con extrañas armas, llamaron a la guardia y estuvieron a punto de combatir, hasta que Twilight se interpuso y ahí dijo a todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¡Alto! Los necron son nuestros aliados. Y han venido del futuro para salvarnos de la traición de este maldito traidor y de los otros reinos vecinos.

Celestia: ¿Del futuro? ¿De qué hablas Twilight?

Twilight no dijo nada. Simplemente entregó las cartas que Darkness la dio nada más llegar a Celestia, Luna y Cadence, a Skyla todavía no por ser joven todavía. Las princesas abrieron dichos sobres y leyeron su contenido, donde se revelaba datos verdaderamente sorprendentes para ellas. Todas aquellas cartas tenían algo en común que decían "Confiar en Twilight, no creer a Spike ni las otras naciones no ponies". Ahí Twilight con actitud seria, dijo.

Twilight: Ha llegado la hora de reescribir la historia.

Nada más decir eso, tanto Canterlot como la sala donde estaban, se teletransportaron infinidad de tropas terrestres, a su vez que en el cielo surgieron infinidad de naves.

 **"300 años después de ese día".**

Un canal de noticias aparece, donde en ella se ve a un grifo y a una yegua unicornio presentando las noticias.

Grifo: ¡Saludos, habitantes de la nueva Equestria!

Yegua: Hoy celebramos el aniversario de la unificación.

Grifo: El día donde hace trescientos años, Equestria acabó con los gobiernos corruptos e injustos.

Yegua: Todo eso gracias a nuestra querida emperatriz Twilight, donde su esfuerzo y dedicación a la causa, trajo la paz al mundo.

Viendo dichas noticias estaba nada menos que Twilight desde su cuarto real. Ahora portando ropas de alta categoría, mostrando que ahora ella era una emperatriz del reino por méritos propios. Sobraba decir que la yegua disfrutaba de su actual puesto.

Hace 300 años, se inicio el plan que llevaban elaborando con Darkness y los necron hace tiempo. El plan era sencillo, pero llevo tiempo. Twilight sabía que Sion surgió por la unión de los reinos grifo, minotauro, cebra, changelings y dragon. Por lo que había que hacer es que esa unión nunca se formase.

Con ayuda de Darkness y los necron, provocaban ataques en todos los cinco reinos, siempre procurando que pareciese obra de los otros reinos. Eso aumentaría la tensión en los reinos y se culparían unos a otros, hasta que finalmente se declararon la guerra entre ellas, quedando Equestria como reino neutral sin sospechar que era ésta la responsable en parte de los ataques.

Durante los seis primeros años, los cinco reinos lucharon entre sí, culpándose unas a otras de injustificados ataques entre ellos. Todo ello sin sospechar que eran obra de los necron. Cada vez que había oportunidad de dialogo entre ellos y de una posible paz, los agentes necron se encargaban de sabotearlas, haciendo parecer obra del otro reino y así continuar con las tensiones entre ellas.

Y así duró la guerra hasta que los cinco reinos acabaron destrozados y ahí comenzó la operación de los necron. Con la resistencia destruida y sin apenas oposición, ocuparon los cinco reinos. Y Así acabaron bajo el dominio de Equestria.

Durante 100 años y donde Twilight acabó convirtiéndose en emperatriz, y las cinco razas vivían como esclavos del reino de Equestria. Con ayuda de los necron, éstos no podían hacer nada por rebelarse, porque entonces eran arrasados sin piedad por los necron.

Pero tras esos 100 años, ocurrió algo completamente asombroso donde nadie se explicaba el por qué. La emperatriz Twilight les dio la libertad a las cinco razas que antes vivían como esclavas y les dio la oportunidad de unirse a Equestria como razas libres e iguales. La única condición que impuso, es que en cada reino tenían que elegir de forma democrática a un líder. Sobraba decir que no tardaron en hacerlo.

Pero Twilight fue previsora. Con ayuda de los necron, manipulaban los resultados para asegurarse que el nuevo gobernante de cada reino fuera alguien a fin a ellos y así asegurarse la lealtad de cada reino.

Ignorando eso último, nadie comprendió jamás el por que de aquella decisión, ya que Twilight no era muy amiga de las razas no ponis, en especial de los dragones donde los odiaba a muerte. Algunos necron y conocidos creen que la verdadera razón era para que las gentes antes esclavas, vieran a Twilight como una libertadora justa y la adoraran, cosa que a ella la agradaba aquella parte.

Aquel día se conoció como la Unificación, donde las seis razas se unieron definitivamente e irónicamente, construyeron una ciudad conocida como la república en el mismo lugar donde antes era Sion, solo que ahora era conocida como capital Armonía. Y Twilight gobernaba aquella ciudad como su emperatriz y buena parte del mundo. Las otras princesas seguían gobernando, pero no con tanta autoridad como ella.

Twilight estaba verdaderamente satisfecha. Había logrado vengarse del ser que más odiaba en el mundo. Había destruido o más bien borrado de la historia la antigua república de Sión como todos aquellos que sabían la verdad. Era la máxima gobernante de buena parte del mundo. No podía evitar sentirse verdaderamente complacida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entro en la puerta.

Hannibal: Emperatriz Twilight.

Saludo haciendo una reverencia nada menos que Hannibal. El pegaso portaba un traje de gran general. Twilight viendo al pegaso, le contestó.

Twilight: Ah, General Hannibal ¿Qué desea?

Hannibal: Solo venía a recordarla, mi emperatriz, que dentro de una hora será su discurso de aniversario para las gentes de la república de Armonía.

Twilight: Una hora. Excelente. Me da tiempo para hacer una cosa. Puede retirarse, general.

Hannibal: Gracias, emperatriz.

Se despidió con una reverencia el general y se marchó de allí. Una vez sola, Twilight sonrió malignamente y se acercó a una estatua donde representaba a su hermano Shining Armor, clavando una lanza en el corazón de un dragón que se parecía a Spike de adulto. La yegua tiró de una palanca oculta y abrió una compuerta secreta.

Una vez hecho eso, la alicornio se introdujo en dicha puerta y ahí bajó por unas largas escaleras que la llevaban a una mazmorra, donde estaba un dragón adulto encadenado y que tenía fuertes señales de tortura como varias heridas.

Twilight: Despierta, Spike. Es hora de nuestro juego.

Decía la yegua con un tono cruel y despiadado, mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa. El dragón que resultaba ser Spike, miró a Twilight y débilmente la dijo.

Spike: No más, Twilight...Por favor...Déjame morir en paz...Te lo suplico...

Le rogaba el dragón. Twilight emulando una sonrisa, perversa le contestó.

Twilight: De eso nada, Spike. Te portaste como un niño hace 300 años y hay que tratarte como tal.

Decía esto con una sonrisa cruel, mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

Afuera de la celda, se podían escuchar gritos de dolor y agonía provenientes del dragón, resultado de la crueles torturas realizadas por Twilight.

Ajeno a todo eso, en un balcón de un edificio estaba nada menos que Darkness junto con Skyla, tomando un poco de té.

Skyla: La verdad me alegro de que de vez en cuando vengas a charlar conmigo. Créeme. Ser escritora me tiene muy ocupada y en ocasiones, echo de menos tener un amigo con quien hablar.

Decía la princesa que parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Darkness, pese a que el alicornio normalmente no suele ser muy expresivo.

Darkness: Supongo que sí.

Respondió el alicornio oscuro. No entendía por qué, pero desde hace tiempo, comenzó a visitar con cierta frecuencia a la princesa Skyla, como si de algún modo disfrutara de su compañía. Aunque la versión de la otra línea temporal de Skyla que conoció no exista en la actual, aquello no fue un impedimento para que Skyla pasara tiempo con Darkness que lo consideraba como un especie de amigo.

Darkness: Bueno. Me alegro de pasar el tiempo contigo, pero me tengo que marchar. Tengo que hacer una cosa importante donde llevo tiempo pensando, y consideré que es hora de que lo haga.

Skyla: Entiendo. Cuídate, Darkness.

Darkness: Igualmente, princesa Skyla.

Se despidió el alicornio sombrío de forma inexpresiva y levantándose de la mesa, creó un portal que lo llevaba al mundo de su amo Arek.

Pasando de todo, incluso de Arek, el alicornio fue directo a su habitación, donde en la cama había un tigre gigante jugando con una bola de estambre.

Darkness: Domo.

Llamo el alicorno al tigre quien se asusto.

Domo: Mi señor Darkness y su fiel fénix Demon ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Darkness: Llévame con mi madre.

La inesperada petición del alicornio sorprendió al tigre, donde Domo agacho la mirada y respondió.

Domo: No tengo idea de donde pueda estar y la verdad...

Darkness: La verdad es que sabes dónde se encuentra, tú que tienes el ojo de la visión absoluta, sabes donde se encuentra cada cosa.

El tigre bufo y con su garra, hizo un desgarre dimensional.

Domo: Sígame, mi señor, pero debo advertir que nadie debe saber que le he mostrado esto.

El alicornio y el fénix asintieron. Los tres llegaron a un cementerio y estaban frente a una lapida.

Darkness: ¿Aquí es donde se encuentra mi madre?

Pregunto el alicornio algo desconcertado.

Domo: Así es, su madre murió al darle luz. Arek no le importo si sobrevivía la yegua, solo quería tenerlo a usted, ya que seria el único con la capacidad de destruir la profecía que el Guerrero Resplandeciente junto con sus caballeros Astrales acabarían con el.

Explicaba Domo la verdad del porque existía Darkness y aunque el alicornio sabia perfectamente cual era su propósito en la vida, no pudo contenerse y una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo. Demon quien se encontraba sobre su espalda, también sentía el dolor del alicornio.

Domo: Lo dejare solo, mi señor, tengo asuntos que atender.

Se despidió el tigre gigante. Darkness se recostó sobre la tumba de su madre, llorando en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo paralelo. Con una historia parecida a lo que pasó en la otra Equestria. Había una Equestria majestuosa donde su cultura y civilización estaba en sus mejores momentos. Pero aquel reino despertaba envidias en los reinos grifos, cebras, minotauros, changelings y dragones donde sus gobernantes comenzaron a conspirar contra Equestria.

Y surgió la guerra donde inesperadamente Spike traicionó a sus amigos por codicia y se unió al enemigo que pretendía conquistar y esclavizar al reino.

Al final Spike que conocía las defensas del reino, pudo facilitar la información a los reinos conspiradores y así causar grandes daños al reino desde diversos puntos.

Incluso con ayuda de soldados entrenados, Spike hizo que secuestraran a la hija de Shining Armor Skyla y lo usaran de carnaza para atraerlo. Ahí le tendió una trampa y usando a su hija como escudo, el unicornio murió asesinado por los asesinos de Spike.

Sin el general Shining Armor, Equestria cayó y fue esclavizada y para redondear su obra, con hechizos de brujos cebras, alteraron los recuerdos de las princesas para hacerlas creer que ellas fueron las causantes de todo. Y así por 300 años de esclavitud.

Todo habría seguido así, hasta que cierto semental alicornio que estaba probando su tecnología de portales, encontró por casualidad dicho mundo. Aquel alicornio era nada menos que Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Cuando descubrió la situación de la Equestria de aquel mundo, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se dispuso a hacer todo lo posible para liberar al reino.

Con ayuda de un pegaso que luchaba por la libertad de los ponis, un noble pony llamada Hannibal Barca que creía en la libertad y la igualdad entre razas, lograron liberar Equestria y demostrar al mundo que Sion y la república eran una farsa. Cuando los habitantes de los cinco reinos descubrieron la verdad, no tardaron en ponerse de parte de los ponis y luchar por su liberación.

Una vez liberado Equestria, solo quedaba un paso por hacer. Volver al pasado a aproximadamente 300 años atrás, antes de los sucesos ocurridos donde Equestria cayo. Mike con su ejercito traído el Imperio Celeste y sus tropas robóticas, lograron salvar Equestria y demostrar al mundo la conspiración de los gobernantes de los cinco reinos.

La escena se muestra un campo de batalla, lleno de cadáveres de diversas razas en tierras de Equestria.

Por el cielo iban naves y cruceros de batalla del imperio Celeste y por tierra, tropas de todo tipo de soldados.

Un grupo de soldados celestes llevaban a los cinco gobernantes de los cinco reinos, a una cárcel apta para ellos.

En medio de todo ello, estaba nada menos que Mike Bluer y su patrulla como junto con las princesas de Equestria. Y enfrente de ellos el traidor Spike y su cómplice Perfesone. Los dos encadenados y rodeados de soldados celeste.

Mike: De los otros reinos me esperaba, pero ¿De ti, Spike? Nunca me imaginé que una versión de uno de mis mejores amigos, acabaría convirtiéndose en un traidor.

Comentaba molesto y decepcionado el alicornio con el dragón. Spike mirando desafiante y con odio al alicornio, le contestó.

Spike: Solo hice lo que cualquiera con cerebro haría. Seguir el camino que me habría dado poder de verdad.

Mike: Mira este campo de batalla, Spike. Miles de soldados inocentes de todas las razas que creían estar luchando por una causa justa, cuando en realidad lo hacían por la codicia de sus gobernantes. Y al final solo encontraron una muerte sin causa. Yo te pregunto, Spike ¿Valió la pena acaso? ¿Cuántas vidas se han perdido por tu culpa y de esos traidores?

Le decía a modo acusador el alicornio, señalando el campo de batalla donde estaban soldados muertos de las cinco razas y parte capturadas por las tropas celestes, donde varios médicos atendían las heridas de los soldados capturados. Spike con indiferencia, le respondió.

Spike: ¿Qué importa una cuántas muertes si lograba lo que quería? Yo y mi novia.

Decía el dragón, emulando una sonrisa perversa. Las princesas miraron con decepción al dragón que una vez consideraban su más fiel amigo, en especial Twilight que no podía evitar llorar al ver que el dragón que una vez crió como un hijo, acabara convirtiéndose en un traidor.

Mike: ¿Entonces debo deducir que nos os arrepentís de vuestros actos?

Spike: Para nada.

Ante eso último, Mike soltó un suspiro y al final dijo.

Mike: En tal caso no me dejas elección, Spike. Tendré que dejar que te pudras en la mazmorra de por vida.

Dijo Mike con tono enfadado y decepcionado por la actitud del dragón, que no se arrepentía de absolutamente de nada lo que hizo. Mike mirando a los soldados presentes, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Soldados. Llevaos a estos dos sucios traidores a prisión.

Los soldados obedecieron y comenzaron a llevarse a los dos dragones. Mientras eran llevados, Spike miró al alicornio y comenzó a gritarle lleno de furia.

Spike: ¡Maldito Mike Bluer! ¡Me la pagarás por esto! ¡Juro que me vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

Le gritaba completamente furioso y lleno de amenazas al alicornio. Mike Bluer se mantuvo impasible ante dichas amenazas, ya que no eran las primeras que recibía en su vida como el Guerrero Resplandeciente. Luego, Mike se acercó a las princesas y las comentó a éstas.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo queda negociar con las otras naciones y llegar a una acuerdo para la paz.

Decía con tono serio el alicornio. La princesa Celestia acercándose a Mike, le dio las gracias por todo.

Celestia: Gracias, emperador Mike Bluer. Sin usted, posiblemente Equestria habría caído.

Mike: Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lamento lo de Spike.

Se disculpaba el alicornio en la última parte. Ahí Luna, le respondió molesta.

Luna: ¡No lo sientas! ¡Ese maldito traidor se merece pudrirse en la cárcel en resto de su vida! Y además...

Cadence: Tía Luna, por favor, no sigas. Piensa en Twilight.

La decía la princesa del amor, mirando de reojo a Twilight donde ella lloraba levemente. Su hermano Shining que acababa de llegar, trató de consolarla. Por lo visto, para la princesa de la amistad, fue la que más la afectó el hecho de que Spike traicionara Equestria entera por codicia.

Mike: Bien. Mis tropas y yo nos quedaremos aquí, para tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas por aquí y negociar con los cinco reinos para llegar a la paz.

Celestia: Gracias, emperador Mike Bluer.

Mike: Si no le importa, princesa, entre nosotros, prefiero que me llamen Mike.

Respondió el alicornio con una leve sonrisa, aunque enseguida volvió a su semblante serio.

A lo lejos de allí, en lo alto de una montaña. Estaba nada menos que Zoltark viéndolo todo junto con un videobot volador que normalmente se usaba para grabar imágenes.

Zoltark: Oh, Star Hope. Je, je, je. No tienes ni idea de lo fácil que me has puesto las cosas.

Decía el necron, riéndose maliciosamente, mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz roja junto con el videobot.

 **"Explicaciones"**

 **Ahora llega la revelación. La explicación que os debía a todos y que espero resolver vuestras dudas.**

 **Para entenderlo mejor nos referimos a cada mundo como "Mundo 1" y "Mundo 2".**

 **En el mundo 1 donde ocurría los acontecimientos del fanfic de Eyedragon Ancalagon. Equestria fue esclavizada por varias acusaciones. Mientras en mundo 2 Equestria era un reino pacífico que fue conquistada por la codicia de los otros reinos.**

 **En el mundo 1 Spike luchaba por causas nobles mientras en el mundo 2 Spike lo había por codicia.**

 **Pues bien. Darkness como misión ayudaría a Twilight del mundo 1 a obtener su venganza y así ha sido.**

 **En el mundo 1 la gente vio presuntas pruebas que confirmaban que Spike era un traidor y que Sion y la república era una gran farsa. Parte de la gente creía que eran pruebas falsas aunque Zoltark aseguró que eran autenticas.**

 **La explicación del párrafo anterior es que las pruebas fueron sacadas del mundo 2 donde Mike luchó por liberar Equestria y traer la paz. Todo ello siendo ignorado por el alicornio azul de que parte de las escenas fueron grabadas por el videobot de Zoltark.**

 **Por tanto en el mundo 1 mostraron las imágenes y videos extraídas del mundo 2. Así que por tanto las pruebas eran autenticas, solo que en el otro mundo. Pero la similitud de un lado a otro eran tal que las pruebas del mundo 2 parecían sacadas del mundo 1. Así que cuando Zoltark dijo que las pruebas eran autenticas decía completamente la verdad, desde cierto punto de vista.**

 **Bueno. Creo que con esto ya se explica todo. Espero haber resuelto todas vuestras dudas ya. Si creéis que me he saltado algo por explicar, por favor avisadme.**

 **Nota autor: La conversación entre Darkness y Skyla como la visita de este a la tumba de la madre de este, fue idea de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild y donde yo solo lo modifiqué un poco. Y les doy las gracias por la idea.**

 **Y este es el último capítulo que subiré. Ya veré si en el futuro subiré otros o no, todo eso depende de lo que se me ocurra.**


	7. Capítulo 7

En una extraña habitación, había un joven dragón de color azul oscuro, panza amarillo claro, ojos color verde profundo con una serie de púas en su espalda y alas. Con un collar de picos y una cadena como correa a la pared. El joven dragón estaba durmiendo y parecía estar soñando con algo.

 **"Narrando Joven Dragón"**

"Era un día soleado, me encontraba jugando con mi padre a la pelota, me sentía feliz de estar con él. Mi madre nos miraba de manera alegre mientras preparaba la mesa, cuando nos llamo".

Dragona: ¡Spike, Thorin! ¡Vengan a almorzar!

"Mi padre había lanzado la pelota muy lejos y yo fui alegremente por ella. Al volver, el pastizal donde estábamos cambio abruptamente por un escenario de guerra y un dolor en mi pecho me estremeció. Lagrimas sentía en mi cabeza y al voltear, miraba a mi padre en lagrimas con su espada atravesando mi cuerpo. Papá me tomaba en brazos y no paraba de disculparse, yo solo podía acariciar su mejilla. Rápidamente comienzo a ver trozos de escenas entre mezcladas, como el despertar en medio de algún ritual y luego dentro de una cámara llena de algún tipo de liquido, mientras veía a tres seres que me observaban, mientras escucha la voz de mi padre hablarme."

Spike: Oye, despierta, despierta Rage Fang.

"Decía mi padre una y otra vez, hasta que un movimiento brusco me despertó mostrando mi realidad. Una gran y vacía habitación, excepto por una cama para perros y el alicornio quien me tiene aquí bajo su poder."

Alicornio: Vamos, Rage, aquí tienes tu desayuno.

"Carente de emociones en su voz, me entrego en un plato para mascotas, una pequeña montaña de gemas. El alicornio se alejo mientras que su maldito fenix me hacia muecas y señas obscenas. Me limpie la lagrimas que tenia en el rostro y comencé a comer cada una de las gemas. El alicornio suele darme toda clase de gemas de muy alta calidad, también carne de la cual a veces su maldito fénix me arrebata algunos pedazos. Siempre suelo estar encadenado a esta pared para que no pueda escapar de aquí. Mi vida es una desgracia. Aun no sé por qué me mantiene con vida. Le he preguntado el por qué me ha salvado y él nunca me responde, solo me mira de manera condescendiente."

"Odio mi vida, ya que podría estar con mis padres, pero en lugar de eso, tengo este cuerpo y encerrado en este despreciable lugar."

"Un ruido se escucha y me acerco lo más que me permite las cadenas. La puerta se abría, mostrando nuevamente al alicornio oscuro llamado Darkness."

Darkness: Saldremos a pasear.

Demon: Y no intentes nada o lo lamentaras.

"Me amenazaba como siempre el fenix. Era la primera vez que el alicornio retiraba la cadena que se encontraba pegada a la pared por otra más corta al collar que tenia puesto. Al salir de esa lúgubre habitación, mi vista encandilo por la luz que había en el exterior. "

"Al adaptarme a la luz que había, pude notar un a miles de ponis con las mismas armaduras como las que usaban aquellos ponis con los que se enfrentaba mi padre."

Darkness: Recuerda, Rage Fang. Quédate a mi lado y gozaras de inmunidad absoluta.

Demon: Pero también eres nuestra mascota/sirviente, así que nos tendrás que obedecer en todas nuestras demandas.

"Asentí lentamente y el alicornio estiro la correa para seguir avanzando. El complejo se veía imponente, entre los llamados necrons donde todos usaban el mismo estilo de armaduras negras con pinchos rojos y armas muy extrañas."

Rage: Maestro ¿Todos ellos son necrons?

"Pregunte temeroso, pero el alicornio solo me miro y rodó sus ojos."

Darkeness: Todos ellos son necrons, también hay otras razas que colaboran con nosotros y a veces comerciamos con ellos a cambio de tecnología y armas. Te recomiendo no acercarte mucho, pues éstos son muy despiadados. Puedo asegurar que la mayoría de ellos son los más violentos que hayas conocido, ya sea con su propia especie o con otras.

"El maestro Darkness explicaba sobre los necrons y su forma de ser. Continuamos avanzando, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser los cuarteles superiores. Dentro de ésta, se encontraba una yegua de pelaje gris y crin azul vistiendo un traje muy extraño de color rojo y una especie de gafas parecidas aquel súper héroe de ese grupo llamado X-ponis que mi padre solía leer, pero en lugar de rojo, son de color azul. Ella me miraba fijamente y me escondí detrás de Darkness."

Yegua: Mi señor Darkness, hay una basura no autorizada detrás de usted y debe ser erradicada.

"Darkness: Mable. Esa basura a la que se refiere, se llama Rage Fang y es mi mascota, trátela como tal."

Mable: De acuerdo, mi señor.

"Accedió la yegua de primera. Mirando el lugar, se veía muy tecnológico, con pantallas mostrando toda clase de cosas y lugares. Se podía incluso ver otros mundos..."

Darkeness: Mable ¿Dónde está el egocéntrico de Zoltark?

Mable: Esta en misión en el mundo del guerrero resplandeciente.

"Respondió ella, a lo que el maestro se limito hacer una mueca."

Demon: Oye, mascota, tengo hambre. Tráeme unos pedazos de carne, ¡AHORA!.

"Me ordenaba el fénix a lo que me tuve que separar del maestro, yendo directamente a buscar la comida de éste. El lugar era inmenso y rondando entre pasillos y pasillos, creo que me había perdido, mirando como pasaban cientos de esos necrons quienes me miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos, pasando de largo intentando ignorarlos... Cuando tropiezo y caigo al suelo, al voltear noto que uno de ellos usando su magia para atrapar mi cola, el pony me arrastra hacia el y sus allegados y yo intento escapar inútilmente. El necron me estampa contra la pared y con su casco, comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo."

Necron: Vamos hay que jugar con él.

Necron 2: Je, je, yo digo que es mejor lanzarlo con los híbridos para que lo despedacen.

Necron 3: Tengo una mejor idea.

"Se limito a decir esas palabras cuando de su espalda saca un tubo de metal, el frío acero lo pone contra mi cuerpo y va bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna."

Necron 3: Esto te gustara, basura.

"Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero escuche el grito del necron."

Necron 3: ¡Ahhh! ¿Quién fue el idiota?

Pregunto el necron y al voltear, vio al fénix quien venia volando.

Demon: Lo lamento, pero ¿Quién les dijo que podían jugar con mi sirviente?

Pregunto Demon molesto, el fénix se poso en mi cabeza, los tres ponis asustados ante la presencia del ave, la cual continuo hablando.

Demon: Volveré a repetir ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN JUGAR CON LA MASCOTA DE DARKNESS!?

Gritaba totalmente enojado el fénix, desatando su magia, donde comenzó arremeter contra los tres necrons hasta asesinarlos.

Demon: Es difícil conseguir buenos lacayos hoy en día ¿No te parece, basura?

Comentaba irónicamente el ave.

Rage: Lo lamento.

"Me limite a disculparme tímidamente, a lo que el fénix responde."

Demon: No se que te habrá visto Darkness, pero eres importante para él. Además, me estaba impacientando por mi comida, por eso salí ha buscarte.

"El fénix volando frente a mí, con su ala comenzó a abofetearme fuertemente, haciéndome retroceder, caí sobre mi espalda y el ave me pateaba el estomago repetidamente hasta dejarme muy lastimado. Demon me levanto con su magia y se postro en mi cabeza."

Demon: Vamos, esclavo, te diré donde está la cocina para que ya no te pierdas, insecto aborrecible.

"El ave me guió nuevamente hasta la cabina de mando, con la bandeja llena de carne para el fénix. Cuando se abrió la puerta, había cuatro nuevos sujetos, tres alicornios y un dragón oscuro, los cuatro al vernos, me aterroricé. Demon junto con la bandeja, volvió con Darkness y la yegua siniestra se acerco a mí y con su magia le elevo hasta tenerme entre sus cascos."

Yegua: Querido Deadfang ¿No te parece adorable este pequeñín?

"Hablaba de manera seductora mientras me hacia mimos, cosa que no tenia desde que murieron mis padres. En cambio, el dragón oscuro me miraba con odio."

Deadfang: Solo es un miedoso. Si eso fuese mi hijo, ya lo habría asesinado por débil.

"Ambos seres de apariencia siniestra, se centraban en mí, mientras que los otros dos alicornios de armadura de hielo y fuego conversaban con mi maestro Darkness."

Darkness: Nebula, Deadfang, si ya dejaron de tontear con mi mascota, vengan a recibir su encargo directo de mi padre Arek.

"Ambos me dejaron a lado de Demon, quien comía plácidamente, mi estomago gruño al verlo comer esos pedazos de carne, intento tomar un pedazo de su comida, pero el ave me ataca con su ala. Esperando a que se distraiga vuelvo a intentarlo y el ave me picotea, dejándome gotas de sangre por la carne que tenia en el pico. Me limpio un poco la garra y lo vuelvo a intentar en el momento que se distrae, pero éste me ataca con un tenedor, clavándolo en mi garra, ahogando el grito para no molestar. El ave me quito el cubierto y yo solo miro como Demon comía el penúltimo trozo de carne. El ave me miró con una mirada asesina, pero luego cambio a una lastimera, haciendo el plato hacia donde me encontraba, dejándome el ultimo pedazo de carne que tenia. La devore con afán de tener algo en el estomago. Fue cuando los cuatros seres se retiraron y Darkness me miro todo lastimado, tomó un cuchillo y se corto a si mismo."

Darkness: ¡Transfusión!

"La sangre que brotaba del casco, comenzó a envolverme las heridas que me había provocado el fénix. comenzando ésta a sanar. La yegua de armadura roja, notó aquella acción que hizo el maestro y le comento."

Mable: ¿Usted acaba de usar magia sangre para curar las heridas de ese ser inferior?

"Pregunto asombrada ante la acción del maestro al usar su magia para restaurar mis heridas. Darkness la contesto."

Darkness: Concéntrate en buscar el encargo de Arek, no en juzgar mis acciones

Mable: Sí, señor, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

Se disculpaba la yegua, cuando aparece un holograma de un ser oscuro, tan negro que solo se podían ver un par de ojos rojos completamente.

Arek: Darkness, mi mejor guerrero, tengo una misión para ti.

Darkness: ¿De qué trata, padre?

Arek: El híbrido al que enviamos para que asesinara al guerrero, asegúrate de asesinarlo si falla en su misión.

Darkness: Si, padre.

"Respondió el maestro reverenciándose, aquel oscuro con sus ojos me miro."

Arek: Veo que por fin te conseguiste la mascota que tanto me insistías de niño.

"Darkness, solamente asintió ante el comentario del oscuro hacia mí. Los tres fuimos tele transportados a un terreno vacío, del cual parecía tener señales de combate. El lugar parecía haber sido destruido por alguna clase de arma destructora masiva, tanto, que podría decir que estaba en una película de ciencia ficción. Darkness soltó mi correa y me ordeno."

Darkness: Aquí quédate, Demon y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

"Viendo como ellos dos se marchaban, dejándome solo. Sentándome en el áspero suelo, una pequeña lagartija que corría hacia mí, la tome del cuerpo y le hable."

Rage: Hola, pequeñín ¿Cómo has estado?

"Aunque le preguntara a la pequeña criatura, ésta solo se retorcía para intentarse escapar de mis garras. Ésta me dio un coletazo, zafándose de mí y escapando rápidamente alejándose en el horizonte."

Rage: Claro ¿Quién quiere ser amigo de esta simple mascota miedosa e inútil?

Darkness: Deja de lamentarte tanto.

"Escuche la voz del maestro y rápidamente me voltee ha verlo."

Darkness: Te di otra oportunidad para que vivieras.

"Me hablaba no con odio, sino más bien fría y carente de emoción."

Rage: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui el único que sobrevivió a eso? ¡Preferiría estar muerto ahora mismo para estar con mis padres!

"Le pregunto con cierta rabia por haberme dejado vivir."

Demon: Eso lo puedo hacer con gusto je, je, je.

"El fénix estuvo a punto de usar su magia, pero el alicornio lo detuvo. El alicornio se acerco a mí y me abrazo."

Darkness: Te di la vida, porque encontré a tu padre.

"Esas palabras me llegaron a mi ser, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente."

Darkness: Vamos, libera toda esa tristeza, desahógate.

"Me abrazaba con fuerza el maestro, mientras yo continuaba llorando, pasando algunos minutos, había terminado."

Darkness: Buscando en algunas dimensiones, encontré a este dragón idéntico a tu padre, algo más joven del que vi la otra vez.

"Mostrándome algunas fotos de un dragón adolescente idéntico a mi padre. Éste hacia diferentes labores hogareñas y junto al se encontraba aquella alicornio que odiaba a mi padre y sus sueños de la república unida y otras dos alicornios."

Rage: Esa es la alicornio que detestaba a mi padre y cuando me secuestro, ella nunca dejaba de insultarme y amenazarme.

Demon: Esa alicornio se llama Twilight y en esta dimensión no odia a Spike, aunque tampoco existe tu madre, en lugar de ella, está otra dragona.

"Me explicaba el fénix algo de saña, como que no quisiera ayudarme."

Rage: ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?

"Le pregunte al maestro que no comprendía el por qué de sus acciones".

Darkness: Tal vez sea por el ADN de aquel alicornio al que estoy destinado a destruir, o tal vez es el hecho que no me gusta ver a inocentes sufrir. Regresemos, pequeñín.

"Me acariciaba la cabeza a como lo hacia mi madre, mientras me sonreía, siendo eso la primera vez que lo veo sonreír. Fue en este momento que había encontrado un lugar y un motivo para seguir a mi maestro y apoyarlo en todas sus decisiones."

Demon: Oye, te guarde unos pocos trozos de carne.

"Me ofrecía el fénix algunos cubos de carne que había recolectado."

Darkness: Regresemos a la base.

"Pulsando su brazalete, los tres comenzamos a disiparnos en luz y volver al puerto de mando."

Mable: Bienvenido de vuelta, Darkness.

"Nos saludo la yegua, pero había alguien más, un poni usando una armadura aun más extraña y aterradora que la que usan aquellos soldados necrons y con una mascara horrenda."

Zoltark: Darkness, te estaba esperando para la próxima misión.

Darkness: ¿De qué trata?

Zoltark: Tienes que ir al Imperio Celeste y le des una advertencia al Regente Archer, para que sepa que no nos agrada que los inferiores se burlen de nosotros.

Darkness: Entonces manda a uno de tus lacayos, por mi parte tengo otras cosas que hacer.

"Se negó el maestro a seguir las ordenes de aquel aterrador necron. Los tres nos alejamos de la cabina para ir directamente a una habitación, la cual tenia diferentes herramientas de entrenamiento y en una de esas había un sujeto alto muy raro parecía ser como de polvo, pero en él se podía ver estrellas y planetas en un cuerpo bípedo, con ropas a como las que usaban en el parlamento donde trabajaba mi padre. El extraño ser dejo unas pesas y se nos acerco."

Extraño: ¿Cómo estás, Darkness?

"Le pregunto de manera amistosa."

Darkness: Lo usual, Al'Mhuat.

Al'Mhuat: Je, je siempre serio y carente de emoción. Oye ¿Qué te parece un enfrentamiento? Como los que teníamos cuando eras más pequeño.

"El extraño retaba al maestro a un combate, donde éste sonrió."

Demon: Claro, si no es contra Mike o Al'Mhuat, no te interesa pelear.

"Se quejaba el fénix."

"Avanzamos hasta una gigantesca arena de combate, donde era iluminada por luces muy brillantes. Ambos se colocaron en el centro, el maestro usaba su espada, mientras el extraño ser usaba un hacha oscura."

Al'Mhuat: Te concedo el primer golpe.

Darkness: Siempre haciéndome ver mal.

"El maestro ataco con una estocada, la cual fue bloqueada fácilmente por el hacha. El ser extraño contraataco con una patada que dio en un costado del maestro, lanzándolo rápidamente contra la pared, aunque él se repone en el aire y se lanza nuevamente contra el extraño ser estelar quien se cubre con su arma. El maestro cubre sus cascos con magia para incrementar la fuerza de sus golpes y lentamente comienza a mover al gigante hacia atrás y éste bloquea con su puño el golpe del maestro. El maestro rápidamente desaparece de mi vista y reaparece atrás del sujeto, donde lo golpea con una poderosa patada, pero el extraño ser parece inmutarse ante el golpe y de su mano le dispara un rayo morado que el maestro esquiva, pero el ente lo vuelve a atacar con su hacha, cortándole casi toda la extremidad."

"El maestro no parecía estar preocupado por ello, ya que de manera instantánea, le vuelve a crecer la parte perdida."

Darkness: Demon, fusionémonos.

Demon: Es hora.

Ambos: ¡Bankai!

"Ambos se fusionaron y el maestro quedo envuelto en una armadura que parecía estar hecha de sangre, justo como le había dicho mi padre a mi madre cuando conversaban sobre el trabajo mientras los espiaba, aunque el maestro es indiferente y aterrador con todo el mundo, salvo conmigo ya que me a mostrado algo de afecto."

Al'Mhuat: Bien, veamos como te va con esto.

"Menciono el ente extraño y de alguna manera, desato su poder, aunque no parecía haber cambiado. Lo que podía parecer como su rostro, era mucho más serio y estaba envuelto en un aura blanca."

Darkness: ¿Liberas tu poder, verdadero?

Al'Mhuat: Je, je nunca lo haría, usar mi autentica forma, pues solo te destruiría.

Darkness: Imposible, mi habilidad de regeneración es insuperable.

Al'Mhuat: Pues déjame decirte que no lo es, aun si te llegasen a rebanar o explotar, tus celular comienzan a sanar la herida, pero ¿Qué pasaría si hago que tus células entrasen a un plano de antimateria?

"Le pregunto el extraño al maestro".

Darkness: Moriría, ya que mi cuerpo seria desfragmentado al instante.

"Respondía el maestro sorprendido."

Al'Mhuat: Correcto. Si yo entro en mi forma bestia y como te explique hace mucho tiempo. mi raza consta de cinco clases. Entes Antimateria como yo, Caminantes Dimensionales, Señores del Tiempo/Espacio, Legionarios Oscuros y Cercenadores del Caos. Y todos tenemos una forma bestia. la cual nos permite controlar mejor nuestra habilidad natural.

"Explicaba el ser extraño la naturaleza de su raza. A mi me costaba un poco seguir su explicación. ya que todo eso era muy nuevo para mi"

Darkness: Por eso mi padre te contrató, por tu habilidad de controlar la antimateria.

Al'Mhuat: No, la verdad es un favor que le debo hace mucho, si por mi fuera, lo hubiera acabado desde hace mucho.

"Resalto aquellas ultimas palabras el ente, la cual el maestro parecía estar confundido, pero volvió al combate usando aquella extraña magia de sangre como le había llamado aquella yegua, creando desde golems hechos de carne hasta demonios, los cuales el ser destruía con una facilidad asombrosa. El maestro convoco una cuchillas y se lanzo contra el ente el cual recibió un gran golpe, pero éste se sujeto al brazo del maestro."

Al'Mhuat: ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo podría usar mi técnica personal, pero eso me daría la victoria muy rápido.

"El maestro intento zafarse del agarre, pero el extraño comenzó a golpearlo con su puño libre, mientras lo sujetaba con el otro brazo. El maestro creo una esfera oscura, donde la disparo a quemarropa contra el ente donde salió disparado, Darkness se veía cansado."

Darkness: Será mejor que suba de poder ¡SHINIGAMI!

"Gritó el maestro, transformándose en una criatura bípeda, usaba un traje tecnológico de color morado con una gema en su pecho, su cabello era blanco y despeinado y sus ojos negros donde apenas se podían ver un par de puntos violetas, en su espalda había una especie de cosas en forma de rombo donde deberían estar sus alas. Sin duda, esa forma era aterradora."

Al'Mhuat: Que honor enfrentarme a tu forma Shinigami.

"Se burlaba del maestro a quien solamente apunto con su brazo, disparando una ráfaga de rayos sangrientos. El ente los bloqueo cada uno de los rayos y de su manos emergieron varias esferas negras."

Al'Mhuat: ¡Arte Cósmico: Circulo de energía!

"Lanzando las esferas, quedaron alrededor del maestro. Éstas comenzaron a descargar energía eléctrica de color verde."

Al'Mhuat: Aun falta más ¡Hexagrama Unicursal, Sello Estelar, Arte Cósmico: Doce bestias!

"De la nada aparecieron doce animales que se parecían a los animales estelares como la osa mayor. Éstos eran como los del calendario chino, cada uno ataco al maestro de manera rápida y entre los doce lanzaron un rayo celestial abrumador, tanto, que hubo una explosión creando una gran cantidad de humo la cual al disiparse, observaba al maestro en el suelo con su armadura y muy lastimado, el ente lo levanto con su magia, mientras el maestro regeneraba sus heridas rápidamente hasta desaparecer."

Darkness: Aun con el Shinigami, soy inferior a ti.

"Se lamentaba el maestro de haber perdido."

Al'Mhuat: Tengo al menos un eón de vida, poco puedes hacer para asombrarme. Je, je, aunque sigue entrenando y no abuses de tu habilidad regenerativa, porque no sabes cuando la puedas perder.

"El maestro me levanto con su magia y me coloco en su lomo como el fénix estaba sobre mi cabeza. Regresando a su habitación, éste me bajo con cuidado, se recostó en la cama mientras miraba una foto de una yegua de pelaje blanco, crin roja con mechones blancos y junto a ella había un pequeño potro de color rojo y crin azul."

Rage: ¿Quién es la de la foto?

Darkness: Mi madre, ante de tenerme.

Rage: Entonces ese pequeño potro ¿Es tu hermano?

Darkness: Medio hermano, supongo, ya que mi padre Arek secuestro a mi madre.

Demon: Darkness. Mejor deja esa foto, aun hay enemigos del amo a quien asesinar.

Darkness: Ya voy, solo quería verla una vez más antes de salir.

Rage: ¿Por qué no la visitas?

Darkness: Ella esta en mejor vida, como tus padres.

"Me temía la respuesta. El maestro y yo no éramos muy diferentes. Perdidos en la vida, sin tener un guía que nos muestre el camino a seguir. El maestro se levanto y tomado de la garra, me llevo nuevamente a mi vacía habitación, colocándome mi cadena, el me sonrió y me dijo de manera cariñosa."

Darkness: Hasta mañana, pequeñin.

"Se despidió de mi el maestro. Suena extraño, pero quizás en el fondo, el maestro no sea tan malo como aparenta ser".

 **Este capítulo ha sido escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild donde les agradezco su contribución para este fanfic.**


End file.
